


Не выводи себя из меня

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Fingering, Heartbreak, High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, jealous assholes, paint attack, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень, стоявший с ним на одной ступеньке, был не просто приятным или симпатичным. Он был охуительным. Иного слова Кайл, при всем желании, подобрать бы не мог. У парня были бритые виски, пенкой поставленная челка, а еще полные губы и ямочка на подбородке.<br/>- Да ладно. А ты вообще откуда такой? - поднял выразительную бровь тот. - Что-то я тебя не помню, чувак.<br/>Кайл поднял голову и сглотнул. Этот парень смотрел ему прямо в переносицу, властно и повелительно. И глаза у него были цветом, как море в шторм — сразу и бирюзовые, и серые, и синие.<br/>- Я у вас не учусь. Но, может, буду скоро, - выдавил он, не глядя, одной рукой, складывая мокрый зонт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Отец у Кайла был чертовски неудачливым полицейским.  
Начать с того, что у него бессовестно увел жену старший по званию. Кайлу было только шесть, когда мама тихо собрала вещи, чтобы никогда уже не вернуться — в первый же год у них с новым мужем родились близнецы, и ей стало не до душевных терзаний. Ну а на днях случилось так, что помощник Перриш не послушался окрика сержанта-напарника. Выстрелил на поражение там, где стрелять было нельзя. Варианта выходило два — либо муторное служебное расследование, которое могло кончиться сроком за убийство, либо перевод. Ясное дело, перевести должны были в какую-то дыру, и вместо помощника шерифа папа снова становился никем. Офицер — это ведь даже не должность.  
Все в отделении видели любительскую запись, где отец выпускает очередь из табельного глока и Энрике Вальвердес оседает наземь, фонтанируя кровью из простреленной груди. Какой-то парень умудрился заснять это на мобильный — пусть не сначала, но все же. Фотографии из отчета по делу Энрике Кайл видел всего один раз, но знал, что не забудет их до гробовой доски.  
Вальвердеса знал весь Сан-Хосе. Его банда была не самой влиятельной, но определенно самой жестокой. Поговаривали, чтобы только вступить туда, человеку нужно было пройти такие испытания, что не у всех психика выдерживала. А тут им нужно было выпытать у сестры главаря соседней банды коды доступа к личному тайнику. Тот ненадолго уехал за границу, чем враги незамедлительно и воспользовались.  
На беду, Инес оказалась дома одна с семимесячной дочкой. Ее охрану люди Вальвердеса сняли за считанные минуты — банда долго ждала своего часа и собирала информацию о вилле Перера и его людях. Племянник Вальвердеса надежно примотал Инес веревками к стулу и заткнул кляпом рот. Энрике же налил в металлический чан воды, поставил на включенную плиту и положил туда голенького ребенка. Ему казалось, так мать быстрее все вспомнит.  
Обваренный кусок мяса и коричневая жирная накипь по краям чана потом снились, и Кайл просыпался в поту, с криком, замершим в горле. Будь он на месте отца — может, даже убрал бы палец с предохранителя. Ведь родные Инес вскорости сделали бы с Вальвердесом такое, что небеса бы заплакали кровавыми слезами.  
Люди пересказывали друг другу, что кричал ублюдок, которого Перриш держал на прицеле. Мол, они приходили в дом к молодой и красивой бабе. Так кто эта полусумасшедшая седая старуха, что валялась в пыли возле его ворот? Но отец нажал на курок, и гладкая обтекаемая смерть молниеносно вылетела из ствола, прервав Энрике на полуслове.  
Кайл давно понял: никакой справедливости нет. Во все времена это был только миф, усмиряющих недовольных. Но вот что он знал наверняка: после колледжа отслужит в армии, пройдет академию — какого штата, уже не суть важно. И когда-нибудь — Кайл знал это точно, к нему тоже будут обращаться «помощник Перриш». Как в свое время к отцу.

***

Мелкие, туго пришитые пуговицы никак не пролезали в петельки. Кайл весь измучился, пока застегнул до половины. Может, потому что рубашка была новая, а может — слишком нервничал. Они с отцом должны были прийти в его будущую школу, потому что договорились на сегодня с мистером Арджентом. Тот обещал принять, «если с документами все в порядке, и мальчик адекватный».  
Челка уже была старательно взбита надо лбом. На нем были брюки со стрелками и узкий галстук поверх рубашки — школа, куда его собрался засунуть папа, была католической, основанной еще ирландцами-иммигрантами. Не то, что старая в Сан-Хосе, где все ходили в чем попало, а здоровенные черные из выпускного класса почти в открытую торговали дурью.  
\- Ну, идешь ты? - спросил отец, заглянув в ванную. - Давай уже разберемся с этим вопросом. У Арджента все равно нет повода тебя не взять.  
Кайл только вздохнул — если повода и не было, то это была исключительно его заслуга. Как сын копа, Кайл прекрасно знал, что будущий полицейский не может участвовать в драках, скандалах. Равно как употреблять вещества или систематически прогуливать. Анкеты таких улыбчивые девушки в любой академии пихали в шредер, даже не задумываясь.  
\- Да возьмет, куда денется, - поправил он перекрутившуюся манжету.  
\- Ну, ты уж не подведи, - хлопнул по плечу отец. - Пару лет доучиться всего осталось. Может, ребята тут и ничего, получше ваших.  
Кайл только закусил губу — ему было нужно только, чтоб не трогали. В друзья-то он набиваться никому не собирался. Особенно после истории с Мэттом в восьмом классе. Дэлер, он даже не был какой-то там особенной сволочью. Просто интерес и внимание одноклассников для него оказались важнее всего прочего. На следующий же день после их откровенного разговора Мэтт растрепал всем горячую новость: а Перриш-то, оказывается, педрила!  
Кайл, конечно, был сам дурак — ну кто его за язык-то тянул? Но когда они вдвоем сидели в пустом спортзале возле стенки для скалолазания, ему казалось — можно. Можно разомкнуть губы и озвучить то, что никому раньше не говорил. Мэтт кивал и слушал, и это было, как вздох после долгой задержки дыхания — чувствовать, что ты больше не один. Что тебя понимают.  
Дэлер потому недели две, наверное, шугался от него по коридорам, прячась за чужие спины — боялся, что будет мстить. Впрочем, логика бывшего друга Кайлу была очевидна. Сам Мэтт всенепременно бы отомстил. Причем, наверняка как-нибудь по-подлому, исподтишка.

***

Стоило им с папой выйти на крыльцо, как оба застонали от досады. Начавшийся недавно дождь все усиливался, кропя асфальт частыми темными точками. Дети с визгами разбегались с задних дворов, промокшие пацаны на великах крутили педали что есть мочи, хотя дорога и так сбегала вниз с холма. Вскоре не стало ничего слышно, кроме нарастающего, неумолчного шума ливня, бьющего по плитке и черепицам. Только чья-то забытая кошка мяукала жалобно и протяжно.  
Кайл вынул ключи из отцовских пальцев и пошел обратно, за зонтами. Все сегодня было не слава Богу.  
По дороге, откинувшись на сиденье и слушая Тори Эймос, которую решили перепеть какие-то испанцы, Кайл грыз костяшки пальцев и надеялся. В основном на то, что директор не будет упираться и возьмет его сразу. И еще, что может, не все в новом классе окажутся такими уж козлами и гомофобами.  
Дворники ровно ходили туда-сюда, с еле слышным скрипом вытирая струйки, змеящиеся по стеклу. Они уже подъезжали, и Кайл мог разглядеть серое внушительное здание с отделкой из темного камня. Парковка уже была плотно забита; женщины за рулем болтали по мобильным, постукивали ногтями по рулю в ожидании, когда у детей кончатся уроки. Водитель школьного автобуса курил, стряхивая пепел в окно кабины и ждал развозки.  
Пока отец искал, где припарковаться, он пошел к школе. Из-за дождя постояли в пробках — так что приехали почти что впритык. Дойдя до козырька над крыльцом, Кайл повернулся спиной, чтобы отряхнуть свой зонт и вдруг нечаянно наступил на чей-то ботинок.  
\- Извини, - сказал он, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, кого задавил. Взгляд уперся в ярко-синюю тенниску с вышитым на кармане «Школа им. Св. Оливера Планкетта». А потом Кайл поднял глаза и так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
Парень, стоявший с ним на одной ступеньке, был не просто приятным или симпатичным. Он был _охуительным_. Иного слова Кайл, при всем желании, подобрать бы не мог. У парня были бритые виски, пенкой поставленная челка, а еще полные губы и ямочка на подбородке.  
\- Да ладно. А ты вообще откуда такой? - поднял выразительную бровь тот. - Что-то я тебя не помню, чувак.  
Кайл поднял голову и сглотнул. Этот парень смотрел ему прямо в переносицу, властно и повелительно. И глаза у него были цветом, как море в шторм — сразу и бирюзовые, и серые, и синие.  
\- Я у вас не учусь. Но, может, буду скоро, - выдавил он, не глядя, одной рукой, складывая мокрый зонт.  
\- А! - щелкнул пальцами парень. - Ты тот новенький из Сан-Хосе? Так Старик про тебя нам говорил уже. У тебя еще отец коп, правильно?  
Кайл только кивнул пару раз, силясь хоть как-то дышать. Когда улыбался, этот пацан становился еще красивее, хотя куда еще-то? Он и так был весь — холодные глаза, розовые скулы в каплях дождя и рыжие веснушки. У Кайла пересохло во рту, так хотелось с ним говорить, торчать под капающим с козырька дождем, что угодно.  
\- Нам пора, - цепко взял под локоть отец.  
Парень посторонился, глянув на них с интересом — может, потому что отец приехал на эту встречу в полицейской форме. Кайл толкнул массивную дверь, и они с папой очутились в холле. Приветливая мулатка сразу же поднялась и вышла из-за стойки, протянув отцу узкую ладонь.  
\- Марин Моррел, секретарь. Вы ведь мистер Перриш? Джерард уже вас ждет. Только оденьте бейджи. Анкеты, думаю, не нужны — вы ведь с ним уже виделись.  
Кайл взял из коробки серый бейджик с надписью «гость» и прицепил к карману рубашки. Отец сделал то же самое.  
\- Ну вот, молодцы, - похвалила их Моррелл. - Пойдемте, я вас провожу. Школа у нас большая — вдруг заблудитесь? - она улыбнулась с ямочками, завлекательно покачав крупными серьгами. Отец смущенно глянул исподлобья, расплывшись в ответной улыбке. Кайл неловко отвел глаза в сторону — Боже, вот обязательно при нем?  
Пока они шли по коридорам, компании, стоящие по стенкам, пялились на Кайла и обсуждали их с отцом прямо тут же, не стесняясь.  
\- Слышь, Скотт, я тебе точно говорю, Перриш подсудное что-то сделал! - кипятился наголо бритый пацан, и полы его клетчатой рубашки развевались, как плащ супергероя. - Вот увидишь еще, что я прав. Папа никогда не говорит, если не уверен!  
Кайл молча стиснул зубы. Объяснить всем и каждому, почему отец нарушил должностную инструкцию, было невозможно. Следовало бы уже с этим смириться. Как и с тем, что слухи успели добраться даже до такого захолустья, как Бикон Хиллс.  
\- А младший-то, вроде, ничего? - пробасил в ответ смуглый парень-латинос со свезенной вбок челюстью. - Не совсем прямо задрот, типа Гринберга, а? Как тебе, Стайлз?  
\- Ну, он такой... себе на уме, - прищурился тот, и провел себе ладонью по макушке. - В общем, не знаю еще. Непонятно. Дети преступников необязательно тоже уроды.  
Папа был слишком занят тем, что флиртовал с Моррел, и даже не обратил внимание. Может, и к лучшему — он не для того уехал из Сан-Хосе, чтоб еще и тут выслушивать домыслы досужих обывателей. А вот Кайлу нужно было привыкать — с этими придурками ему все же предстояло учиться вместе.

***

Джерард Арджент, или, как его называли в школе, Старик, ничего против перевода Кайла не имел. Но в его бумагах было правда не к чему придраться, а в чем причина переезда, папа подробно объяснил еще в первый визит сам. Морелл выдала необходимые распечатки, а отец купил ему полагающийся каждому ученику комплект форменной одежды. Все было просто — голубой верх, серый низ, обязательный галстук в красно-белую полоску. На случай холодной погоды у них была школьная куртка с вышитым на груди названием учебного заведения.  
Школа носила имя последнего ирландца-мученика в Англии, канонизированного потомками. Оливер Планкетт, сухощавый старик с волнистыми седыми волосами, сурово смотрел с большого портрета в вестибюле. Иногда Кайлу казалось: он бдительно охраняет свою школу. Хотя на самом деле охраняли ее мисс Морелл и Дитон. Как выяснил впоследствии Кайл, охранник и школьный секретарь были сводными братом и сестрой, причем оба в свое время вышли из стен этого же заведения.  
В понедельник Мистер Харрис, школьный советник, представил его классу. Кайл стоял перед всеми, заслонившись рукой от яркого солнца, бьющего в глаза. Когда он пошел по проходу между партами, ища, куда можно сесть, какая-то девчонка схватила его за руку.  
\- Сиди за мной, - безапелляционно сказала она, кивнув на пустое место позади себя. - Эрика все равно болеет. Я Эллисон.  
Кайл пристроил свой рюкзак на крючок, разглядывая соседку. Та была хороша — длинные ресницы, каштановые кудри по плечам, стройная фигурка.  
\- У тебя это линзы или свои глаза такие? - склонилась она ближе, свесив волосы в проход между партами. - О, надо же, свои! Ты в лакросс играть умеешь? Бегаешь по утрам? Я — да, мы могли бы вме-...  
\- Что я вижу? - раздался насмешливый голос у них над головами. - Новенький пришел первый день, и ты мне тут же изменяешь, Эллисон? Бегать вместе по утрам — это же для тебя все равно, что отдаться.  
Кайл не хотел поднимать головы, потому что уже знал, кто это. И смотреть на него было еще хуже, чем на солнце в зените — Кайл уже пробовал.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Джексон, - лениво протянула рыжая красотка с левого ряда, и прогнулась в спине, грациозно потягиваясь. - Пусть себе развлекается, тебе-то что? Иди лучше сюда.  
\- Как тебя звать-то, новенький? - ткнул его кулаком в плечо Джексон. - Давай познакомимся, что ли. Чего угрюмый такой?  
\- Кайл Перриш, - ответил он, и тут же предсказуемо завис, глядя на розовые губы под слоем бальзама и чисто выбритый раздвоенный подрободок.  
\- Вот и славно. А я Джексон, - тот вдруг запустил руку ему в волосы, в стоящую от геля челку, и пропустил между пальцами. Кайла сладко передернуло — так явно, что можно было даже не пытаться это скрыть. - Ты тут ни на кого не засматривайся, - скрестил руки на груди Джексон, глядя с легкой полуулыбкой. Все девчонки — мои.  
Кайл сглотнул — похоже, это была не фигура речи, и тот был правда местной звездой, или чем-то вроде.  
\- Но встречается он со мной, - недовольно ввернула рыжая, напряженно слушавшая весь разговор. Она уже вся развернулась к ним лицом, составив рядом аккуратные ножки на высоченных шпильках.  
\- Тебе футболку пора носить, Лидс, - ухмыльнулся бритый пацан, Стайлз, которого Кайл уже запомнил. - «Официальная девушка Джексона».  
\- Ты меня еще поучи, обсос, - сморщила носик та.  
Сам Джексон на это даже ухом не повел, все так же гипнотизируя Кайла взглядом.  
\- Не беспокойся, - дернул он плечом, - не буду я на них покушаться.  
\- А я спокоен, - задрал подбородок Джексон. - Просто предупредил.  
Он улыбнулся, обнажив белые зубы, и Кайл с трудом сглотнул, отводя глаза. Брови у Джексона были широкими и густыми, темными у переносицы и переходящими в золотисто-русый у висков. Какие девчонки? Пусть только потрогает еще...  
\- Уиттмор, Стилински, будьте так любезны, опустите свои задницы на стулья, - попросил вошедший в класс лысеющий бодрый мужик.  
\- Это Финсток, - громким шепотом сказала Эллисон. - Бесит, но привыкнуть можно.  
Но Кайл не слушал. Он смотрел на Джексона, который, пройдя между рядами парт, сел за спиной у своей рыжей подружки. Тот сначала поднял вопросительно бровь, потом смерил его взглядом и стал смотреть прямо перед собой. Так, будто с нажимом чертящий на доске графики Финсток был Оби-Ван Кеноби, его единственная надежда.  
Кайл закусил ноготь на большом пальце и отвернулся. Уиттмор, понятно, тут был некоронованным королем. Но только сам он был ничем не лучше мальчиков и девочек, жаждущих внимания Джексона. Да нет — его случай был еще запущеннее. Потому что Кайл не просто хотел одобрения, или там внимания Уиттмора. Он, к сожалению, хотел его самого.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующей неделе выздоровела после ангины Рейес. Подойдя к своей законной парте, за которой теперь сидел Кайл, Эрика прищурилась и оглядела его: неулыбчивое лицо, застегнутую до горла рубашку. Пожевала щеку изнутри, что-то для себя решая.  
\- Слушай, ты в химии соображаешь?  
\- Да, - пожал плечами он. - Дома брал повышенную сложность.  
\- Ай, молодец, - склонила голову к плечу Эрика, улыбаясь ярко-красными губами. На свету Кайл видел, что ее помада мерцает золотистыми искрами. - Будешь в паре со мной в четверг? Харрис грозится перевести на уровень для дебилов. А мне кредиты позарез нужны.  
\- Не вопрос, - кивнул Кайл — искренность подкупала. - Тебя пустить?  
\- Да нет, - лукаво глянула Эрика. - Сиди, красавчик.  
\- Я Кайл, - обернулся он, глядя как Рейес пристраивает сумку на парту, что была сзади.  
\- Да знаю уже. Доложили. Уиттмор не любит конкурентов, - со смешком пояснила она. - Привык тут, что все ему в рот заглядывают. Павлин.  
Кайл сглотнул и нахмурился, потерев горло.  
\- Не любишь его?  
\- Да мне, в общем-то, похрен, - посмотрела исподлобья Рейес. - Бесит просто, сколько люди ему позволяют. Лейхи с МакКоллом как свита его, блять. У Стилински вот вроде есть мозгов чуток, но туда же, с ними таскается.  
Он бы поговорил еще, но оглушительно задребезжал звонок, и в класс ввалился Лейхи с нагловатой усмешкой, а с ним Скотт МакКолл. Тот недавно начал отращивать бородку и усы, здорово напоминая мелкого дилера с улицы. За ними вальяжной походкой вошел Джексон, даже бровью не ведя на стоящую руки в боки миссис Арджент.  
Та преподавала французский и спрашивала со всей строгостью даже с собственной дочери. Однако, Уиттмор срать хотел на родственников директора, и показывал свое отношение буквально во всем. Арджент сжала губы, угрожающе выдвинув тяжелую нижнюю челюсть. А Джексон неторопливо прошествовал к своему месту у окна, сел и закинул ногу на ногу, словно ожидая начала представления.  
Кайл оглянулся через плечо. Эрика только выразительно пошевелила бровями — видишь, мол?  
Он, конечно, видел. Но, как говорил Эрнандес, бывший напарник отца: «No hay rosas sin espinas». И шипы у Джексона, кажется, были, как у настоящих садовых роз — мясистые, треугольные, с заостренными краями. Порежешься — кровь не сразу уймешь.

***

Оказалось, что если Кайл умеет четко следовать инструкции по проведению опыта, то Эрика хороша в том, чтобы формулировать выводы письменно. Харрис аж очки c носа приспустил от удивления — все у них вышло так, как надо. Рейес вообще была полна сюрпризов. В тот день, провожая ее до дома, Кайл выяснил: это вовсе не ее дом. Эрика жила и работала прислугой в доме вдового Дюкалеона, торговца антиквариатом.  
Официально тот был ее опекуном, но Кайл не первый день жил на свете и представлял, как все обстоит на самом деле. Да и другие, наверняка, смекали — иначе бы не было всех этих похабных надписей, накорябанных на стенах школьных туалетов. И шепотка девиц по углам.  
Рейес сильно отличалась от всех облизанных, заласканных ребят в классе. Она не считалась с авторитетами, и несла себя гордо — в соответствии со своей королевской фамилией. Одевалась так, что школьные модницы бледнели от зависти — подобное декольте они не могли позволить себе даже на Хеллоуин, прикрывшись маской.  
Хоть отец и не работал в «La Migra» — иммиграционной полиции, приятелей оттуда у него было предостаточно. И таких истории, как у Рейес, Кайл наслушался вдоволь.  
Ее мать шесть лет назад заплатила проводнику в Тихуане, чтобы провел через границу, в Сан-Диего их и кузена Эрики Мигеля. На середине пути тот тип их бросил. Сказал, что из-за дождя туннель может затопить, а он своей жизнью пока дорожит. И они пробирались едва ли не ползком по узкому лазу, по жидкой чавкающей грязи.  
Выбрались каким-то чудом все трое. Мать нашла работу и несколько лет у них все было хорошо. А потом к ней начал приставать муж лучшей подруги, лапая, когда никто не видит, и предлагая всякое. Та поначалу терпела, но потом не выдержала и пожаловалась.  
На следующий же день ее заковали в наручники прямо на фабрике, чтобы запихать в автобус для незаконных мигрантов и депортировать. Для подруги оказалось проще простить блудливого муженька, чем ту, на чью красоту он позарился. Вот так Эрика и Мигель остались совсем одни.  
Без взрослых им пришлось туго. Кайл вовсе не был уверен, смог бы он не сломаться, окажись на месте этих брата с сестрой. Первое время едва ли не побирались, преодолевая отчаяние и стыд. А потом Эрику подобрал ее антиквар и увез в Бикон Хиллс. А крепкий накачанный Мигель как-то сумел найти работу во вспомогательной полиции штата.  
Там не платили оклада — ведь эти ребята только тренировали служебных собак и даже не имели права носить при себе оружие. Но у Мигеля был стол и кров, а еще кой-какие перспективы — таких бравых парней работодатели ценили. Эрика, смеясь, говорила, что братец так задрал нос, что требовал звать его уже не Мигелем, а Дереком. Мол, посолидней будет.  
Кайл тоже вкратце рассказал о себе. Даже про дело Вальвердеса, хоть и зарекся упоминать это в разговоре. И про Мэтта. Рейес в ответ вынула из бумажника старое фото — показать, какая она была, когда только приехала в городок. Кайл бы в жизни не узнал роскошную Эрику в этой замарашке со спутанными волосами и затравленным взглядом.  
\- Если бы не он, меня бы со дня на день взяли бы под конвой и отправили в Мексику, - покачала головой Рейес. - Сторчалась бы, как многие в лагерях для мигрантов. В самом лучшем случае работала бы в «Аделите» - ну, знаешь, единственное приличное место со шлюхами на всю Тихуану. Лежала бы на хлюпающем матрасике под какой-нибудь сопящей тушей.  
Кайл только молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Даже если опекун Эрики был педофилом — он, по крайней мере, делал доброе дело. Рейес собиралась найти себе замену, когда уедет учиться. Только ей нужно было набрать побольше кредитов — из-за этого Эрика записывалась на все предметы подряд и каждый год брала летний семестр. Ведь ей нужно было, чтобы платил колледж — сидеть на шее у Дюкалеона Рейес не собиралась.  
\- Я, знаешь, как-то иду и смотрю под ноги. А там маргаритка, - сказал он, поправляя лямки рюкзака на плечах. - Вокруг толстенная корка асфальта треснута, и в разломе — нежный цветочек. И все ему похуй, понимаешь? Растет, солнышку радуется.  
\- Льстишь ты мне, Перриш, - довольно глянула Эрика из-под тяжелых от туши ресниц. - Но спасибо. Ты тоже не размазня.  
Комплименты сами по себе ничего не значат — это Кайл уже прекрасно знал. Вес и смысл слова обретают только когда тебе их говорит равный. Ну, или тот, кого ценишь. Если судить по тому, как распирало грудь от слов Рейес — с этим у них все было в порядке.

***

Конечно, Уиттмор злился — его девочки проявили к новенькому живейший интерес. Кайл им прямо как медом был намазан — облепляли на перемене, тащили сидеть вместе в столовой, даже делились принесенными из дома завтраками. Может, потому что он ничего из себя не строил и никого особо не выделял.  
Недолюбливала его только Лидия, подчеркнуто игнорируя все попытки заговорить и найти общий язык. Не иначе, как из солидарности со своим парнем. А вот Эллисон, как выяснилось, была вполне серьезна, предлагая пробежки по утрам. Теперь они встречались за час до занятий и бежали привычную милю бок о бок, каждый под свою музыку в наушниках. Солнце оранжевыми всполохами мелькало сквозь сосновые стволы, асфальт упруго пружинил под подошвами кроссовок. Кайлу казалось, еще чуть-чуть разогнаться — и он оторвется от земли и взлетит, как мифический Икар, паря над зелеными холмами, из-за которых городок и носил свое название.  
А в первый раз Арджент, помнится, дичилась.  
\- Видишь, - смущаясь, прижимала она ладонями свою совершенно плоскую под спортивным лифчиком грудь, - ничего у меня тут нет на самом деле. В школу-то пуш-ап одеваю, а то стыдно. У всех такие буфера...  
\- У тебя зато вот тут есть, - постучал ей по лбу Кайл, улыбаясь. - В отличие от многих.  
\- Да? Ну, спасибо, - расцвела в улыбке Эллисон, поправляя выбившуюся из-под кепки прядь. - Прикольный ты, Перриш. А у тебя девушка есть? - неловко спросила она, потирая тонкое запястье.  
\- Нет, - мотнул он головой, никак не поясняя — рана была все еще слишком свежей. - А у тебя?  
\- Ка-айл! - закинула она голову назад, смеясь. - Нет, мне вообще-то нравится один, но он... я не знаю. Ведомый, как теленок. Как-то это не по-мужски.  
\- Может, повзрослеет, - пожал плечами Кайл, примерно догадываясь, о ком речь. Скотт МакКолл, когда забывался и не строил из себя крутого мачо, украдкой поглядывал в сторону младшей Арджент, и выражение морды у него было самое романтическое. 

***

В конце дня в расписании стояла социология. Этот предмет у них вел отец Эллисон — харизматичный начитанный мужик. Его уроков Кайл ждал, потому что мистер Арджент вместо сухого изложения темы любил вызвать двух человек и столкнуть их лбами. Это походило не то на театральный кружок, не то на психотерапию, потому что они должны были выступать с позиций противоположных сторон. Например, сегодня Кайл должен был перевоплотиться в девушку из Пакистана, которая не хочет замуж, потому что еще не закончила школу. Кто должен был играть террориста-жениха, он был еще не в курсе — мистер Арджент хотел, чтобы это оставалось сюрпризом до последнего момента. Так взаимодействие получалось более естественным.  
Уиттмор с этого урока предсказуемо свалил — Джексон просто ненавидел все, где в центре внимания был не он. Немногословный Бойд, когда убирались вместе в классе, поведал, что тот был таким со средней школы. Звездить начал сразу, как пришел. И только щедрые субсидии родителей заставляли администрацию мириться с его поведением — старший Уиттмор был какой-то шишкой в политике и зарабатывал очень неплохие деньги.  
Кайл, в принципе, так и думал — будь на месте Джексона, скажем, Лейхи, такого засранца давно бы исключили, еще и подпортив личное дело подробными описаниями его шалостей. Но Джексону повезло — ну, насколько может повезти человеку, который видится с отцом только по большим праздникам.  
Когда мистер Арджент вызвал на круглую импровизированную сцену «жениха Асана», Кайл приклеился руками к парте от неожиданности и шока. По проходу, цокая своими каблучками, шла Лидия Мартин, по такому случаю одетая в брючный костюм. В руке у нее была зажата склянка с чем-то прозрачным, и Кайла продрало ознобом по позвоночнику. Любому сделалось бы нехорошо, если бы недруг по сценарию должен был поливать его «серной кислотой».  
\- Ну а теперь попросим на сцену Наилю, - объявил Арджент, и, пока Кайл шел между парт, продолжил. - Наиле пятнадцать, и она учится в средней школе. Ее семья договорилась с семьей Асана, что она переедет к нему жить, как только закончит учиться. Но жених не хочет столько ждать.  
Класс беспокойно зашебуршал, тут и там по углам переговаривались, шептались, обсуждая, что же будет. Кайл поднял голову, посмотрев Мартин в глаза с откровенным вызовом. И начал первым, надеясь, что не забудет о родовых окончаниях.  
\- Асан! Зачем ты опять сюда пришел? У нас же был уговор. Уйди, тебя увидят, - он заслонился локтем, испуганно озираясь по сторонам.  
Держа одну руку за спиной, насупленный «Асан» подошел ближе:  
\- Я мужчина, Наиля! Мне нужна жена — сейчас, сегодня, а не через полтора года. Пойдем по хорошему! - Мартин вцепилась ему в руку острыми ногтями и дернула на себя со всей силы, не играя.  
\- Не пойду, - уперся он, упрямо задрав подбородок. - Мне учиться нужно. Не хочу быть такой же темной, как моя бабка и мать! В университет хочу поступить!  
Кайл не смотрел на аудиторию, но был уверен, что Эрика сейчас кусает губы, гневно хмурясь. Потому что Асан был воплощением всех мужчин, которые грозили отобрать и у нее заветную мечту.  
\- Вы посмотрите, как она заговорила, - заломил ему руку «Асан», с ненавистью глядя в лицо. - Кому нужна эта ученость, на что она тебе? Бабье дело — рожать, за детьми следить, мужа обхаживать! А эта паршивка провести меня вздумала. К черту все договоры. Сию же минуту пойдешь со мной!  
\- Не пойду! - закричал Кайл. Его героиню грубо тащили за руку. Лишали даже малейшей надежды на что-то, кроме как до конца жизни рабски обслуживать этого козла. - Найди себе другую невесту, я не хочу за тебя замуж!  
\- Ах, не хочешь, - медовым голосом сказала Мартин, отпустив его что-то там делая руками за спиной. - Значит, мой цветочек, моя Наиля, достанется другому. И он будет трогать ее прекрасное тело и ляжет с ней в постель.  
\- Пожалуйста, уйди. А отношусь к тебе хорошо, Асан, просто замуж не хочу, - прижал ладонь к груди Кайл, сейчас понимая, что такое разговаривать с маньяком, с ущербным человеком, который уже разрешил себе покалечить другого. Его ведь ничто уже не могло пронять.  
\- И не захочешь, - злобно оскалилась Мартин. - Кто тебя, уродину такую, возьмет. Люди будут глаза детям закрывать, когда ты проходишь мимо! Вот, получай по заслугам, блудница!  
Ее рука взметнулась, и Кайл в ужасе зажмурился, прижав ладони к лицу. «Жених» плеснул ему в лицо прямо из склянки, вылив все содержимое, которое теперь промочило одежду и стекало между пальцев. Это была всего лишь вода, но для Наили — нет. Ее плоть сейчас должна была с шипением облезать с костей, и Кайл страшно, отчаянно закричал, решив играть до конца. Он упал на колени, душераздирающе воя, слыша, как содрогается сцена — это «Асан» бежал с места преступления, бросив обезображенную невесту умирать.  
А потом до его плеча осторожно дотронулись, и мистер Арджент помог подняться. Протянул полотенце, дав вытереть мокрое лицо и волосы. После Кайл сошел с помоста, глядя на Лидию Мартин, которая стояла в двух шагах, обхватив плечи руками, и тряслась от беззвучного плача.  
Кайл не думал — он подошел и обнял Лидию, погладив рыжий затылок, так что она ткнулась носом в шею. Его самого колотило — он даже не мог представить, что чувствовала Мартин, персонаж которой совершил такое.  
Мистер Арджент зачитывал сведения из брошюры общества помощи жертвам кислотных атак. Взбудораженный класс не мог успокоиться — все громко обсуждали уродов, которые делают такое с женщинами, пользуясь своей абсолютной безнаказанностью. Слышались щелчки камеры — кажется, их с Мартин снимали, чтобы запечатлеть такой исторический момент.  
Лидия прижималась щекой к мокрому воротничку его рубашки и плакала навзрыд. Кайл несмело гладил ее по спине поверх тонкой шелковой блузки, трогал нежную горячую шею. Он не знал, что сказать, только прижал ее крепче к себе.  
Все было вовсе не так, как казалось поначалу. У ледышки Мартин было сердце, и играла своего персонажа она с душой — как будто долго готовилась и думала над тем, как лучше перевоплотиться.  
\- Перриш, - всхлипнула она, отстранившись и утирая покрасневшие глаза, - о Господи, это было круто.  
\- Ты тоже здорово играла, - Кайл нервно улыбнулся, приглаживая челку. Не зная, насколько можно открыться — ведь Мартин, вроде как, терпеть его не могла.  
\- Не поверишь, весь вечер перед зеркалом репетировала, - призналась она, переводя дыхание. - А ты? Сложно же за девчонку.  
Они вышли из класса, все еще обсуждая, кто как проникался своей ролью, а потом перешли на кислотные атаки и случаи нападений на женщин в Европе. Кайл обалдел, когда понял, что Лидия читала по теме куда больше, чем он сам. И это Мартин, которая казалась ему недалекой вертихвосткой...  
Наверное, у него на лице все было написано, потому что на прощание Лидия улыбнулась, крутя в руках тонкий ремешок сумочки.  
\- Пока. Рада, что мы с тобой оказались в паре.  
\- Взаимно, - ответил он, и пошел по аллейке, бездумно отрывая почки от каштанов, растущих возле школы. Настроение отчего-то было чудесное. Даже желтый зигзаг парковочной линии был по-особенному наряден и ярок.


	3. Chapter 3

Он уже заканчивал расставлять книги в кабинете риторики по местам, когда в дверь просунулась бритая голова.  
\- Перриш? Можно тебя на два слова? - спросил Стайлз и поскреб подбородок.  
\- Вернон, я на минуту, - предупредил он. - Сейчас приду.  
Когда Кайл вышел, фигура Стилински маячила уже посередине длинного школьного коридора, перед дверью на лестницу. Тот замахал руками, подзывая, и он пошел навстречу, недоуменно хмурясь.  
Кайл учился в «Святом Планкетте» уже почти месяц, но Стилински — он все еще оставался для него загадкой. От Стайлза тянуло какой-то неуверенностью, двойственностью, как из приоткрытой двери тянет сквозняком. Он мог ржать, паясничать и смешить весь класс — юмор у шерифского сына был суховатый и оттого просто убийственный. А потом неделю отмалчиваться, разговаривая только с МакКоллом, и то по необходимости.  
\- Пошли! - возбужденно зачастил Стайлз, когда он подошел ближе, - Я тут Арджент внизу встретил. Так вот, она сказала срочно привести тебя. Говорит, ты сочинение по теологии запорол. В общем, давай. Бойд там сам справится.  
Стайлз так явно нервничал — бегал глазами, дергал себя за шнурки худи, что Кайлу даже стало неловко. Стилински вел себя так, будто это он запорол сочинение и уже почти стал следующим еретиком современности, как Луази. А Кайл не помнил, чтобы писал что-то прямо крамольное. Так, примеры из жизни; неужели тут и этого уже нельзя? Но Арджент ведь сама уверяла, что можно...  
Отсчитав четыре лестничных пролета, Кайл затормозил и толкнул дверь в рекреацию. Погода на улице стояла прекрасная, и окна отбрасывали солнечные косые ромбы на светлый паркет. После уроков на первом этаже обычно никого не было — учительская и кабинет директора располагались этажом выше. А Лусия, которая тут убиралась, к звонку с последнего урока уже стояла с тряпкой и ведром наизготовку. Копуш так и гнала шваброй из класса — а нечего, быстрее надо шевелиться.  
\- Где она? - обернулся Кайл. На всем этаже не слышалось ни звука, а Арджент любила декламировать вслух, разбирая работы учеников. Ее низкий, басовитый голос можно было узнать сразу.  
\- Н-не знаю, - запнулся Стайлз. - Ну, где-то тут должна быть. Мне казалось, вон там, у Блейк.  
Подойдя к последнему перед туалетом, явно запертому кабинету, Кайл хотел спросить, что за херня. Но тут от гладкой голубой стены вдруг отклеилась знакомая фигура. Уиттмор. Кайл огляделся: Лейхи, МакКолл и Джексон приближались к нему с трех сторон. Стилински маячил где-то сбоку, словно не решаясь вмешиваться.  
\- Ну, привет, Перриш, - оглядел его Джексон с головы до ног. - Я смотрю, по хорошему не понимаешь. Мне тут показали, как ты Лидию на социологии лапал. Ну так считай, довыебывался.  
\- Хуле ты к Эллисон лезешь? - толкнул его в плечо МакКолл, которого явно задевало за живое. - И с Рейес еще спелся. Совсем охамел, новенький?  
\- Ну так они родственные души, чувак, - неприятно осклабился Лейхи, нависая над ним. - Кого еще в подружки брать, как не шлюху-нелегалку? Он и сам сын уголовника. Как твой старик от тюрьмы-то отмазался, не расскажешь?  
Вот для этого Эрнандес, наверное, и отрабатывал с ним защиту. Пальцы сами сложились в кулак, и Кайл только услышал, как глухо клацнули челюсти Айзека от удара снизу. Его голова мотнулась вбок, и изо рта брызнула кровь. Не иначе, как Лейхи прикусил себе свой поганый язык.  
\- Ах ты ж сука! - возмущенно сверкнул глазами МакКолл, и толкнул его к стенке. - Стайлз, иди помогать.  
\- Подержишь ему руки, - кивком головы разрешил Джексон.  
Стилински было открыл рот, чтоб возразить, но Скотт нажал:  
\- Друг, один раз. Так надо, ну? Давай.  
Кайл в это время умудрился врезать ему ботинком по голени. МакКолл взвыл, но не отцепился, вместо этого резко заломив ему руки за спину.  
\- Держи, Стайлз, - с ненавистью посмотрел он Кайлу в лицо. - Отпиздим, наконец, урода.  
Стилински сделал, как велели. Кайл попробовал дернуться, но тот только стиснул запястья крепче, перекручивая суставы.  
\- Давно пора, - двинул ему под ребра Лейхи, и харкнул прямо в глаза кровавой слюной. - А то, сученыш, много о себе возомнил.  
Скотт примерился и засветил прямо в глаз, так что замелькали черные мушки и Кайла перекосило от боли.  
\- Правильно, - схватил за волосы на макушке Айзек, - разукрасим ему смазливую рожу.  
Его здоровенный кулак врезался в скулу, и Кайл не смог сдержать болезненного стона.  
Джексон стоял у стены напротив. И, сложив руки на груди, в излюбленной своей позе, с интересом смотрел на все действо. Кайл стиснул зубы от обиды — даже решив избить его, Уиттмор делал это не сам. Так, как будто не хотел даже прикасаться.  
МакКолл и Лейхи старались кто во что горазд — били в живот, в незащищенный пах так, что на глазах выступали слезы. Сопротивляться он почти не мог. Кайл только один раз умудрился укусить за шею Лейхи, который сунулся слишком близко. Но на этом было все — тот заехал в ухо так, что мало не показалось.  
А потом Скотт двинул ногой по коленной чашечке так, что в глазах потемнело и Кайла прошиб пот. Он не удержался на ногах и упал, потому что Стайлз отпустил и шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- Слышьте, да хватит уже! Вы соображаете, что вы делаете? - опомнился тот, но его никто не слушал. Это только в эпических фильмах лежачих не бьют. В реальности Кайл валялся на полу, прижимая колени к груди, а Лейхи, перешагнув через него, пинал по почкам. МаКолл тоже не отставал, наступив прямо на пальцы распластанной руки так, что Кайл заорал на всю рекреацию.  
\- Джексон блядь! - крикнул Стилински. - Скажи им! Вы сами в тюрьму что ли захотели? Забыли, у него отец кто?  
\- Ладно, ребят. Хватит на первый раз, - негромко сказал Джексон, и те отступили. Хотя, Лейхи еще разочек пнул его в бок от души. Тогда-то их главный и подошел полюбоваться сам.  
\- Ты хоть урок-то усвоил? - спросил Уиттмор, самодовольно улыбаясь. - Не лезь к девкам. И не строй из себя сильно умного, понял? А то мы всегда можем повторить.  
Кайл смотрел на него в упор, не мигая. А Джексон присел рядом на корточки и большим пальцем провел ему по лопнувшей нижней губе. Сунул кончик в рот, пробуя кровь на вкус.  
\- Не выводи меня из себя, Перриш. А еще лучше — съеби обратно в Сан-Хосе. Без тебя как-то спокойней было. Ладно... Пошли отсюда, что ли.  
Джексон поднялся и отряхнул руки, кивком головы подзывая свою свиту. Стилински дожидаться их не стал — Кайл услыхал, как громко хлопнула дверь в рекреацию. По лестнице загрохотали их ботинки, а потом все стихло.  
Они давно ушли, а Кайл все еще лежал, скрючившись у стенки. Давая себе еще немного времени, чтобы собраться с силами и встать. Должно быть, он все же был не таким сильным, как хотел думать. Вот Рейес бы - та не раскисла.  
У Кайла болело везде, но больше всего — внутри. Наверное, саднила та самая душа, о которой рассказывала Арджент на уроках теологии.

***

Проснулся Кайл оттого, что внизу кто-то настойчиво давил на звонок. Это не мог быть отец — тот отличался феноменальной собранностью и ничего дома не забывал.  
Сделав первое же движение, Кайл поморщился, вспомнив, что было вчера. Как шел, подволакивая ушибленную ногу и держась за стенку. На удачу, Моррелл в вестибюле жарко спорила с мисс Блейк о праве католички на аборт. Так что он смог выйти из дверей школы без расспросов и ненужного участия.  
Рано утром отец сунулся в комнату — узнать, почему Кайл не на уроках. Завернувшись в одеяло, чтоб не видно было фингалов, он ответил, что простыл, наверное. И что отлежится денек. Папа докапываться не стал — перехватил кофе и ушел на работу, разбираться с реальным злом. У Кайла-то была ерунда — старшеклассники, которые бородку уже отрастили, а вот мозги — пока нет.  
\- Иду уже! - крикнул он с лестницы, вцепившись в полированные перила — каждый шаг давался с трудом. Посередине Кайл даже присел передохнуть на вытертый зеленый ковер. Тот был противного жабьего цвета, но поскольку дом этот они снимали, папа велел ничего не трогать и не менять. Надо было сначала найти покупателя там, в Сан-Хосе. Тогда можно было подумать и о приобретении собственного жилья.  
Спустившись наконец, Кайл подошел к входной двери и привычно заглянул в глазок. И тут же отшатнулся. На крыльце у них, переминаясь и неловко комкая низ своей футболки, стоял сын шефа местной полиции.  
\- Кайл? - поднял голову тот, услышав шорохи за дверью. - Не уходи, а? Я перед тобой извиниться пришел.  
Он молчал, прислонившись к двери изнутри — а о чем им было теперь говорить? В конце концов, у Стайлза был выбор, и он его сделал. Кайл вовсе не считал, что должен облегчать ему теперь муки совести.  
\- Я знаю, что я козел, - убито сказал Стилински, повесив голову. - Ты меня нормальным считал, а я..., - он гулко сглотнул и снова стал комкать футболку, которая и без того была жеваной. - Иногда, понимаешь, трудно сразу понять, кто прав, а кто нет. Скотт думает, ты у него девчонку отбить хочешь. Хотя сам второй год ссыт ей даже валентинку написать. А Айзек говорит, ты трогал Лидию. Фак, нет! Все не то. Я не это хотел сказать...  
Кайл горько улыбнулся — такое он уже слышал. Мэтт как-то позвонил по телефону — через полгода после того, как вся школа про него трепала языком. И послушать Дэлера — так выходило, что Кайл сам дурак, что подставился. Вот и Стилински сейчас пришел поговорить о том, какой он на самом деле герой и молодец.  
\- А ты чего хочешь-то? - спросил он в лоб. - Чтоб я тебе индульгенцию выписал и на том свете жарили на среднем огне?  
Стайлз фыркнул, но тут же оборвал себя, жалобно глядя в то место, где был глазок.  
\- Я пришел сказать, что трусливое чмо, и признаю это. Я знаю, что тут нет оправданий. Но Скотт — он для меня все. Если Джексон заморочит ему мозги и он меня пошлет — чувак, я не знаю, что я буду делать. Он мой лучший друг с шести лет.  
Кайл устало вздохнул, махнув рукой: со Стилински все было ясно.  
\- Сделай милость, свали. Без тебя тошно, - ответил он без злобы. - Разберись вначале сам с собой, а там, может, и поговорим.  
\- Ладно, - понурился Стайлз. - Извини, что приперся к тебе под дверь. Просто... ну блять, Перриш, ну не все такие, как ты. Есть еще слабаки вроде меня. Да мне самому противно вообще-то.  
\- Раз уж ты сюда приперся, - подавил тяжелый вздох Кайл, - может, задание хоть скажешь?  
\- Да конечно! Не вопрос, чувак, счас скажу, - засуетился Стайлз, снимая с плеч рюкзак и копаясь в поисках планшета, в который записывал все. - Тебе как — на почту, может, скинуть? Адрес скажи только.  
Кайл продиктовал ему свой мейл, услышав как тренькнул собственный айпад наверху, в спальне. Стайлз засунул планшет обратно в карман рюкзака, но все равно мялся на крыльце и не уходил.  
\- Если хочешь знать, Рейес ему сегодня по роже съездила, - сказал он и шмыгнул носом. - Джексон ей начал хамить, а Эрика... бля, я думал она ему глаза реально выцарапает. Пригрозила, если опять к тебе полезет — она брата своего старшего позовет, а тот качок. Хотя, знаешь, по сравнению с Уиттмором и Лейхи качок... Да у меня, и то плечи шире.  
\- Шире, - согласился Кайл. - Ты вообще мясом потом обрастешь, будешь бычара ого-го.  
Стайлз заржал, не ожидая такого комплимента, и он тоже улыбнулся. Хотя от этого опять треснула только переставшая кровить ранка на губе.  
\- Ну, увидимся в школе? Ты, кстати, когда придешь?  
\- Да фиг его знает, - пожал плечами Кайл, хоть Стайлзу и не было видно из-за двери. - Как тушка подживет немного.  
\- Ну ты приходи, как сможешь? - попросил Стилински, и зажевал нижнюю губу. - Без тебя тухло в классе как-то.  
\- Ладно, - потер горящий лоб Кайл. - Пойду домашку сделаю, что ли. Ну... спасибо за помощь.  
Тот аж порозовел, вспомнив, наверное, как «помогал» ему вчера. Но честное слово... Неужели так трудно сначала подумать своей башкой, а потом делать? Сцена из «Чтеца», где Ханна рассказывала, как запирала церковь перед поджогом, помнилась до сих пор. Хотя кино это смотрел уже сто лет назад.  
\- Ну, до встречи, - попрощался Кайл.  
Стайлз за дверью шепнул «Йесс!» и победно воздел сжатый кулак. Забыл, наверное, что он-то в глазок все видит.

***

Рейес пришла ближе к вечеру, — видимо, раньше ее просто не отпускали. Адрес она спросила по телефону, и Кайл только тогда задался вопросом, откуда его знал Стайлз. Не иначе, как порылся в документах в участке — папа говорил, что он шастал туда, как к себе домой.  
Оставив у Кайла на щеке жирный отпечаток от помады, Эрика с порога сунула ему в руки какую-то фотографию. Он перевернул лицевой стороной вверх, и уставился на угрюмого мексиканца в форме вспомогательной полиции. Тот удерживал здоровенную овчарку, рвущуюся с поводка, одной рукой. И в целом выглядел весьма устрашающе.  
\- Это Дерек. На обратной стороне телефон. Если это уебище хоть раз еще попробует — позвони. Он все про тебя знает уже.  
\- Я все же лучше сам, - ответил Кайл, глядя на нее только одним глазом — второй уже успел заплыть и налиться лиловым. - Дереку твоему наверняка есть, чем заняться.  
\- Не зарекайся, - тряхнула волнистыми волосами Эрика. - Держи на видном месте — вдруг, пригодится когда.  
Кайл притащил из холодильника колу, а Рейес достала из фольги свежие такос — сама делала. Когда пришел со смены отец, они все еще сидели на полу и обсуждали презумпцию невиновности. Разговор как-то незаметно съехал на это со школы и одноклассников.  
\- Я смотрю, с фингалом ты для девушек даже привлекательней, - заметил папа, проходя мимо. - Не думай, что я утром ничего не заметил.  
\- Не завидуй, - улыбнулся разбитым ртом Кайл. - Это Эрика, кстати.  
\- Хотите такос, мистер Перриш? - обольстительно затрепетала ресницами Рейес. - Они, правда, уже сок впитали, наверное. Но все равно еще вкусные.  
\- Аррргх, - отец картинно прикрыл себе глаза рукой, как бы заслоняясь от такого прекрасия. - И как тут можно отказать? Тащите сюда свои такос. Я сегодня без ланча опять.  
Дело кончилось пожиранием последних кусочков перца и жилок курятины, так что осталась только перекореженная измятая фольга. Довольная Эрика сказала, что в следующий раз принесет еще, раз тут так любят ее еду. Отец пытался скромно промолчать, но подлый желудок все равно выдал радостное урчание.  
\- А может, это у него способ ухаживания такой, - поделилась ценной мыслью Рейес, уже сойдя с крыльца. - Ебнутый, правда. Ну так он и сам.  
Кайл только закатил глаза. Девчонки... Даже в мордобое, и норовят найти какую-то романтику. Его от мысли о Джексоне накрывало такой обидой, что горло сжималось намертво.


	4. Chapter 4

Дома Кайл отлеживался пару дней. Глотал зеленоватые капсулы адвила, натирал ушибленное колено чем-то для спортсменов — Эрика позаимствовала у брата. А ссадины на теле хорошо заживали от мази с серебром — это он выяснил еще в начальной школе. Что отец наплел директору, Кайл даже не спрашивал — разговоров на эту тему хотелось меньше всего.  
В четверг первым уроком у них был бассейн. Кайл это дело недолюбливал, но приходилось ради оценок, конечно.  
Встречаться с Уиттмором и его компанией Кайл не боялся, потому что период животного страха перед травлей пережил еще в Сан-Хосе. Когда били, Лейхи с МакКоллом не нанесли никаких серьезных травм — это больше была тактика запугивания, чем реальное желание изувечить. Да и не дрались они по-жесткому, скорее всего, никогда — откуда, при их благополучной жизни, в приличном-то районе? К тому же, Кайл не знал таких, кто хотел бы вылететь из школы без аттестата по причине организованной травли одноклассника. Помочь тут могли только феноменальные успехи в учебе, а ни Айзек, ни тем более Скотт таким похвастаться не могли.  
Вот у них в школе была женская банда, которой заправляла оторва Кора. Выросшая без матери, среди барыг и сутенеров, она держала девчонок в таком страхе, что при ее появлении все сливались со стенами. Кора была как альфа-волчица, которая жестко контролирует всех самок. Она не брезговала никакими методами, чтобы держать их в подчинении — жертву запросто могли влепить в манип, где ее пользуют трое потных негров, и распространить это по всей школе. Или заставить при всех есть с пола в столовке раздавленный ботинком бургер. Да Уиттмор по сравнению с ними был просто агнец божий.  
В раздевалке за спиной у Кайла шептались и обсуждали вполголоса, что теперь будет делать новенький. Бойд только глянул на синяки по всему телу и покачал головой.  
\- Эх, Перриш. Знал бы, с тобой пошел.  
Кайл только улыбнулся, благодарно похлопав его по плечу. Вернон и сам знал, что дело ведь было не в побоях, а в принципе. Кому-то очень нравилось самоутверждаться засчет других. Кайлу пытались показать «его место», как это принято в старшей школе. Но только не на того напали.  
Когда снимал форму, краем глаза он заметил на другом конце раздевалки всех четверых. Стилински поймал его взгляд и быстро повернулся спиной, будто бы не видел. Будто это не он позавчера приходил скулить под дверь со своими неискренними извинениями. Джексон подозвал свою свиту и принялся что-то им объяснять, поглядывая на Кайла. Лейхи оскалился в улыбке, а МакКолл радостно показал большой палец. Не иначе, как еще не натешились вдосталь. Но Кайлу было все равно. После того, как он увидел отношение Джексона — сильнее задеть уже вряд ли что-то могло.  
Учителей в школе было немного, поэтому все вели по несколько предметов. В бассейне заправлял вездесущий Финсток. Разведя парней и девчонок по разным дорожкам, он обычно давал задание, и только время от времени подходил проверять.  
Стоя на противоположном от девушек конце бассейна, Кайл оглядывал их нестройную шеренгу. У Эллисон сегодня было новое бикини цвета «зеленый металлик», и она то и дело обеспокоенно опускала голову вниз, проверяя, не выглядывает ли сосок. Заметив, что Кайл смотрит, она совсем смутилась и отвела взгляд. Тогда он развеселился и сначала прикрыл руками свою грудь, а потом сдвинул ладони вверх и тоже «проверил». Лидия за ее спиной хохотала, запрокинув голову, и Эллисон тоже улыбалась во весь рот. Тема сисек для нее была болезненной, но сейчас Кайл только хотел поднять настроение — тем более, что у самого было не очень.  
От резкого свистка он чуть не подпрыгнул — Финсток стоял буквально в двух шагах, глядя своими рачьими глазами навыкате.  
\- Это кто ж тебя так разукрасил-то, Перриш? - риторически спросил он, поднеся руку к ребрам, где у Кайла был здоровый синячище с желтой каймой.  
МакКолл, который злобно косился — видимо, из-за Эллисон, тут же шагнул назад, чтобы не дай Бог не привлечь к себе внимание. Кайлу стало смешно. Но он только молча в упор смотрел на Финстока, как бы говоря: «Ну что вы, в школе никогда не учились?»  
\- Все с тобой понятно, - преувеличенно аккуратно коснулся его плеча тренер. - Ну, можешь тогда сильно не усердствовать сегодня. А вот остальные — живо в воду!  
После свистка Кайл прыгнул с бортика вместе со всеми — мальчишкам и девчонкам доставалось по три дорожки, так что можно было тренироваться и не мешать другим. Он обычно предпочитал ту, что ближе к центру бассейна — там можно было повиснуть на разделителе с красными буйками и поболтать с Эрикой. Или с Эллисон — смотря, кто был не занят. На прошлой неделе к ним еще пришла Кира — хорошенькая японка, говорившая по-английски с акцентом, но та пока стеснялась. Только улыбалась Кайлу издали и приветливо махала рукой. Сегодня все выполняли нормативы, и Кайл собирался заняться тем же. Только, похоже, сейчас ему это не светило.  
Из-за смеха, разговоров и плюханья тех, кто прыгал с вышки Кайл не заметил, как на соседней дорожке оказались Скотт и Айзек. И судя по тому, как смотрел сидящий в пластиковом кресле Джексон, ничего хорошего те не замышляли.  
Быть притопленным, да еще двумя здоровыми дебилами, Кайлу совсем не хотелось. А потому он схватился за покачивающийся пенопластовый разделитель, не собираясь выпускать его из рук. Заметив это, оба почему-то мелькнули задницами в плавках и скрылись под водой — может, раздумали? Некоторое время все было тихо, хотя Кайл не мог понять, куда эти двое подевались. И, только почувствовав прикосновения под водой и поняв, что резинка его шорт стремительно едет по ногам, он понял, в чем дело. Лягаться было поздно — дело уже было сделано, и оба были вне пределов его досягаемости. Лейхи с МакКоллом и не собирались его топить. Нет, они хотели поиздеваться и заставить его вылезать из воды голым на глазах у всего класса.  
Лейхи вынырнул повыше, поднял руку — и мокрый желтый ком полетел в сторону борта, прицельно приземлившись возле ног Уиттмора. Тот подцепил его двумя пальцами и помотал из стороны в сторону, привлекая внимание других. А потом встал и демонстративно похлопал в ладоши, как бы приглашая участника шоу выйти на сцену.  
Сбоку и из-за спины раздались смешки. Даже если кто-то ему сочувствовал — ситуация все равно была слишком пикантной, чтобы не похихикать в кулак. Все-таки нечасто видишь одноклассника, мотающего своими причиндалами прямо при всем честном народе.  
МакКолл засвистел, больше других желая его опозорить, и с гордостью покосился на Эллисон — мол, гляди, до чего я крутой. Та предсказуемо скривилась и повернулась спиной. Кайл прекрасно знал, как неприятна для нее эта тема — когда смеются над твоим телом. Ведь даже новое бикини — и то было с силиконовой вкладкой, сколько они не говорили о том, что себя стыдиться не надо. Скотт не знал и не понимал единственную девушку, которая ему нравилась, и это было чертовски грустно.  
Отсиживаться в воде не имело никакого смысла — Финсток все равно вышел, а больше разобраться было некому. Поэтому Кайл глубоко вздохнул и поплыл к лестнице, решив хотя бы выйти из бассейна по-человечески. Хотя ощущение голой задницы, к которой приклеен десяток пар глаз, точно было не из приятных. А они ведь еще орали и улюлюкали.  
В тринадцать, когда у всех мальчишек начал ломаться голос, а под мышками и в паху полезли волосы, член у Кайла вырос так, что отец даже водил к врачу — узнать, не гормональная ли это болезнь. Сейчас-то он был просто большим. Кайл подозревал, что по окончании роста ему придется пользоваться резинками размера XXL. Стандартные едва налезали — он пробовал, хотя случая применить, естественно, не было.  
Про то, что своего тела стыдиться не стоит, он втирал Арджент еще и потому, что своего совершенно не стеснялся. У Кайла, тьфу-тьфу, все было в порядке.  
Выбравшись на белую плитку бортика, он направился в сторону Уиттмора, молясь, чтобы только не встал. Вот это сейчас было бы ну очень некстати. Кайлу было трудно, потому что тот сначала смотрел в лицо, не отрываясь, а потом его взгляд медленно пополз ниже. Щеки невольно загорелись — но вовсе не потому, что было неловко. Не каждый день тебя голого рассматривает парень, которого ты откровенно хочешь.  
Казалось, до того, как он поднял взгляд, прошла целая вечность.  
\- А ты и ничего, _Кайл_ , - приподнял выразительную бровь Джексон. - Не могу сказать, что яиц у тебя нет.  
\- Шорты отдай, - злобно потребовал он, чувствуя, как от этой лестной оценки уже всерьез начинает приподниматься.  
Тот подошел ближе, но, спасибо, теперь смотрел только в глаза.  
\- Трахал кого в Сан-Хосе? А, Перриш? - хрипло спросил Уиттмор, и Кайл в панике прижал член рукой. Он не мог совладать со своей реакцией — влажная головка постыдно тыкалась в ладонь.  
\- Тебе какая разница, - сузил глаза Кайл. - Плавки верни мои.  
\- Да на, - швырнул в него мокрый ком Джексон. - Чего ты необщительный? Нет, чтобы расписать все про свою бабу.  
\- А если не было бабы? - вырвалось как-то само собой — блядские гетеро-стереотипы бесили.  
\- Да не пизди, - ухмыльнулся Уиттмор и, сука, _подмигнул_ ему. - Не может такого быть. Или джентльмены не треплются, а?  
\- Пшел на хуй, - процедил он сквозь зубы и, толкнув Джексона плечом, прошел мимо него в раздевалку.  
\- Но-но, - рассмеялся тот. - Следи за языком.  
Минут через десять, когда Кайл уже принял душ и сушил волосы феном, мимо него прошел Финсток с зажатых в зубах свистком.  
\- А фто ты выфев? Певвиф? - недоуменно вытаращился он.  
\- Вы сказали, сегодня можно не усердствовать, - мрачно покосился Кайл, включая фен снова. Пускаться в объяснения с Бобби Финстоком — вот только этого ему не хватало.

***

Что это было — Кайл так и не мог понять, как ни старался. Неужели Уиттмор был настолько слепым, что все еще видел нем конкурента? Удивляясь человеческой тупости, он сидел на скамье в гардеробе и зашнуровывал кеды. Белые конверсы с красно-синей окантовкой и шипами недавно подарил отец. Носы еще даже не успели поцарапаться.  
Зашнуровав один, он потянулся, чтобы надеть второй, но не успел. Громила Эйдан из выпускного класса уже стоял на нем своим измазанным в каком-то дерьме ботинком, нарочно давя и выламывая серебристые шипы.  
Про них с братом ходили разные слухи. Самым упорным был такой: их поперли из предыдущей школы за то, что вдвоем изнасиловали молодую учительницу, да еще запугали так, что та даже не стала давать показаний. После этого родители решили, что близнецам лучше учиться не в разных классах, а в разных школах. Кайл был тут всего месяц, но вместе их уже видел — Итан как-то приходил к школе потусоваться.  
Высокие, с широченными плечами, братья обладали лицами неандертальцев, лишенными даже проблесков интеллекта. В выпускной класс оба ходили уже второй год. Эйдан сейчас щербато ухмылялся — видимо, зуб сбоку ему выбили в одной из потасовок.  
\- Вот нахера ты это сделал? - возмутился Кайл, вставая на ноги. Ступать ногой на холодный ковролин было неприятно.  
\- А что, чувачок? - взял его своей огромной лапищей за челюсть Эйдан. - Жалко свои белые кедики? Что ж ты, блядь, как баба, в белом ходишь?  
Кайл закатил глаза — отлично, прогрессивное общество. В котором, когда хотят унизить, тебя сравнивают с женщинами. Ведь нет ничего постыднее, чем быть женского пола.  
\- Что ты мне рожи тут корчишь, сука? - стиснул пальцы тот, вдавливая их в кожу до синяков. - Давно дурь из тебя не выбивали?  
Кайл бы ответил, но только тенниска затрещала. Эйдан взял его за грудки, с легкостью отрывая от пола, и швырнул в кучу перевернутых скамеек, громоздившуюся в ближайшем углу. Треснувшись сначала углом челюсти о железную ножку, а потом — спиной о ребро скамейки, он мог только хватать воздух ртом.  
\- Умник. Видал я таких, - вразвалку подошел Близнец и со всей дури съездил ему кулаком по носу — так, что там внутри что-то хрустнуло.  
\- Ты, может, чем-то недоволен? Расскажи мне о своих проблемах, - глумливо добавил Эйдан и, напоследок помяв что-то ногами (не иначе, как его кеды) отправился восвояси.  
Может, Кайл в чем-то провинился перед Господом Богом — но в последнее время все эти «сила есть ума не надо» попадались ему уж слишком часто. Когда поднялся на ноги и, прислонившись к стенке, ощупал разбитую челюсть — Кайлу показалось, что зуб у него шатается. От этого под веками стало печь — Эйдану же он ничего не сделал вообще.  
Кайл сполз спиной по стенке, запрокинув голову, - не идти же домой, капая кровью. Он сидел так с закрытыми глазами, а мимо проходили туда-сюда, переговаривались, смеялись. Никто даже не подумал спросить, в чем дело — но это и к лучшему. Не очень-то здорово было бы разреветься у них на глазах, как... человек, которому очень плохо.  
Кровь уже перестала стекать в носоглотку, поэтому он отскребал засохшие темные чешуйки над губой. Рядом кто-то остановился и, когда Кайл поднял голову, то увидел хмурую рожу Уиттмора. Ну конечно же.  
\- Слышь, Перриш, - опустился на корточки тот, - а кто это тебя? Я его знаю?  
Он фыркнул и засмеялся от иронии этой ситуации — нервы уже реально сдавали. Но Джексон не нахамил и не пнул его, как ожидалось. Он почему-то взял за плечи и потряс, вглядываясь в стеклянные от слез глаза.  
\- Давай говори, кто. Это... из-за кедов что ли?! - Уиттмор охуевшим взглядом посмотрел на грязные и раздолбанные его конверсы, порванные вдоль шва. На одном сбоку отпечаталась подошва c характерными полосками и звездочками — такие были только на мартинсах. Оглядев Кайла и порушенные скамейки, Джексон кивнул, пробормотав себе под нос:  
\- Твою налево... Вот ничего оставить нельзя. Эйдан, что ли?  
Он только кивнул, не в силах разговаривать. К счастью, Уиттмор ничего больше не добавил — только поднялся и, сжав губы, пошел по коридору, не оглядываясь.

***

\- Кайл Перриш, - неприветливо буркнул в трубку он, когда вечером домой позвонили. Зуб оказался в порядке — доктор сказала только полоскать календулой и не жевать им пока твердую пищу. Но настроение все равно было херовейшее.  
\- Ты там как? - с опаской спросила Эллисон, которую он обычно приветствовал пободрее.  
\- Да так себе, - подпер Кайл щеку рукой. - А ты чего звонишь-то? Завтра не бежим?  
\- Не знаю, зайчик, - грустно отозвалась та. - Ты мне скажи. Как тебя Эйдан, сильно побил?  
\- Терпимо. Ты в гардеробе меня видела, что ли? - вздохнул он.  
\- Да нет, - как-то задумчиво ответила Арджент.  
\- Откуда знаешь тогда? - не утерпел Кайл.  
\- Да, понимаешь, мне уже три человека одно и то же написали. Джексон сегодня подрался с Близнецом и вроде, сломал ему нос. Хотя, разницы, наверное, и не будет заметно...  
\- Что? - вцепился в трубку повлажневшей рукой Кайл. - Повтори.  
\- Так я еще не успела самое главное. Знаешь, что Джекси ему орал при этом?  
\- Не, - слабо помотал головой Кайл.  
\- Так вот, он орал: «Не трогай моего Перриша. Если надо, я ему сам морду начищу, а ты, блядь, не смей.»  
Дальше Кайл поддерживать беседу не мог — он просто тихо нажал на отбой и поставил трубку обратно в крэдл. А потом опустился на стул и обеими руками зажал себе рот. В груди так жгло, будто вместо сердца у него была пригоршня перчиков халапеньо.  
 **А я тебе говорила** , - упала через час смс от Рейес, которая тоже, видать, была в курсе новостей.  
 **Да ладно! Не может быть** \- уже набрал Кайл в ответ, но тут же вспомнил. Уиттмор говорил утром теми же словами. Удалив черновик, он бросил телефон на кровать и побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
А что, если может?


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день место Джексона за партой пустовало.  
\- Недельная отработка, - пожала плечами Лидия. - За членовредительство.  
\- Совсем домой отправили? Тяжко потом кредиты будет добирать, - посочувствовал Дэнни.  
Махилани, гаваец с выразительными продолговатыми глазами, был из тех, что еще в средней школе планируют, сколько курсов повышенной сложности пройдут до конца обучения. Ведь престижные колледжи даже не рассматривали тех, кто ограничивался только обязательной программой. В еженедельном рейтинге, который вывешивали на доске рядом с директорским кабинетом, фамилия Дэнни неизменно стояла первой. Это означало, что он зарабатывал пометку «с отличием» — опять же большой плюс при поступлении.  
\- Да нет, повезло, - махнула рукой Мартин. - У Финстока без ланча посидит.  
Кайл эту практику уже знал — у них в школе было так же. В качестве отработки ученики сидели взаперти все восемь уроков, а кто-то с функцией администратора давал им задания. Это все равно было гуманней, чем выставлять из школы совсем — тогда бы кредитные часы пришлось добирать по вечерам или вообще летом, как трудолюбивая пчелка Эрика.  
Урок уже должен был начаться, но миссис Арджент, вопреки обыкновению, не появлялась. Зато Эллисон вышла вперед и встала у доски, явно волнуясь. Поправив волосы, она натянула длинные рукава свитера на руки, просунув большие пальцы в дырки.  
\- Я специально попросила маму задержаться, - сказала Эллисон. - Хочу сделать объявление.  
МакКолл перестал трепаться со Стилински и настороженно поглядел на нее. Лидия опустила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. Класс притих.  
\- То, что сделали вчера с Кайлом, - начала Эллисон, - это неприемлемо. Если кто-то думает, что можно вот так издеваться над другим человеком — он сам неполноценный и не заслуживает хорошего отношения. Скотт... Айзек, да, я про вас!  
Смуглые щеки у МакКолла аж побурели. Тяжело дыша, он кусал губы, глядя с отчаянием — видно, не ожидал. Лейхи низко опустил кудрявую голову — без вожака они оба как-то подрастеряли весь свой гонор.  
\- Вчера я рассказала родителям за ужином, так что дед тоже в курсе. Имейте в виду, сегодня вас вызовут в канцелярию. Но дело даже не в этом. Просто... никто не делается круче оттого, что унизит другого. Кайл, мне правда очень жаль.  
\- Эллисон, спасибо, - вошла в класс ее мать. - На этом оставим личные разборки в стороне. Еще не хватало время от урока на это тратить.  
Кайл только вздохнул, посмотрев на Лейхи с МакКоллом — оба сидели, как пришибленные. Ну, что поделать. До одних такие вещи доходят в семь, а до других — дай Боже, в семнадцать.

***

После уроков, когда он отцеплял велосипедный замок от стойки, рядом замаячила долговязая фигура Лейхи. Кайл выпрямился и взялся руками за руль.  
\- Ты извини, чувак, - глядя себе на пыльные кроссовки, пробубнил Айзек. - Мы это... в общем, были неправы.  
Видимо, взгляд у Кайла ясно выражал, что все это ложь, пиздеж и провокация. Лейхи уныло потоптался на месте и поднял на него глаза, полные раскаяния. Это проняло — Стилински, тот много болтал, но на деле не особо угрызался.  
\- С Харрисом поговорили, что ли? - глянул исподлобья Кайл, толкая ногой педаль, так что она закрутилась, отбрасывая слепящие блики катафотом.  
\- И это тоже, - скуксился Айзек — пометки в личном деле отнюдь не добавляли шансов поступить в нормальный колледж. А Харрис, школьный советник, педантично вносил туда все, вплоть до пропущенных дней без записки от родителей.  
\- Я зря про отца твоего тогда ляпнул, - неожиданно выпалил Лейхи. - Это фраза даже не моя. Услышал где-то, как обсуждали.  
\- А про Эрику тоже услышал? - прищурился Кайл.  
\- Про Эрику нет, - отвернулся Айзек и посмотрел вдаль. - Рейес... она нравится мне просто. А живет с _этим_...  
Кайл устало потер лоб. С таким подходом у парней были все шансы не найти себе пару в ближайшее время. Естественный отбор в действии.  
\- Ты мне классно тогда двинул, - потер челюсть Айзек, будто помнилось до сих пор. - Ты вообще, Перриш, ты...  
\- Ладно, - поднял руку Кайл, - я понял. Но насчет Эрики...  
\- Да? - моментально навострил уши Лейхи.  
\- Ну ты хоть «Назад в будущее» пересмотри, что ли. Там есть Док и Клара Клейтон. И еще родители Марти.  
\- Рейес у нас крутая сильно, - несмело улыбнулся Айзек. - Пошлет ведь.  
\- Спорим, что не пошлет? - склонил голову к плечу Кайл. - За ней же по-нормальному и не ухаживал никто. А хочется.  
\- Ладно, - обрадованно закивал Лейхи. - Я попробую... уфф. У вас ведь с ней ничего, да?  
Он только отрицательно помотал головой. Айзек просиял и как-то сразу сделался в разы симпатичнее.  
Кайл медленно объехал его, ерзая на узкой седловине. Выровнял руль и закрутил педалями, съезжая с холма по ровно блестящей от дождя асфальтовой дороге. Мартин, заметив его в окно своего Мини-Купера, посигналила вслед.  
Низко нависшее небо сеяло дождем, и пока доехал домой, волосы у Кайла намокли и прилипли к щекам. Хорошо, любимая ярко-зеленая куртка была из клеенки и воду не пропускала.

***

Кайл правда понимал, что на втором этаже ему делать совершенно нечего. Но только в четверг во время ланча получилось так, что он стоял перед дверью с табличкой «Роберт Г. Финсток» и, согнувшись, подглядывал в замочную скважину. Коридоры были совершенно безлюдны, так что никому не было дела до его вуайеристских наклонностей.  
В скважину было видно два ряда парт и кусок окна. За дальней от него партой сидел Уиттмор, низко наклонившись над тетрадкой, и что-то туда старательно выписывал. Кайл оглядел его аккуратно подбритый клинышком затылок, выступающий позвонок на шее и сглотнул слюну.  
\- Та-аак, - раздался над ухом ехидный голос Эрики. - Недолго ж ты продержался, Перриш.  
\- Отстань, - пристыженно буркнул он, не отлипая глазом от скважины — Джексон как раз обернулся к соседке, и можно было полюбоваться на его скулы и твердые розовые губы. А ланч — ну, подумаешь. Можно было перехватить потом что-нибудь из автомата.  
\- Слышь, а чего это Лейхи вдруг на человека похожим стал? - спросила Рейес, подергав его за волосы на макушке. - Не хамит, не огрызается, двери придерживает. Спрашивает, как дела. Перед тобой вот извинился, опять же...  
\- Ну, может он не такое уж зло, - громко сказал Кайл, забыв, что говорит прямо в замочную скважину. - Ой, черт!  
Он вздрогнул и резко отпрянул от двери — Джексон вдруг встал из-за парты и пошел к выходу, хотя... им же было нельзя! Когда тот распахнул дверь, Кайл прижимался к ней с другой стороны, вытянувшись в струнку.  
\- Рейес? - как-то разочарованно произнес Уиттмор.  
\- Я-а, - насмешливо протянула Эрика. - Что не так, сладкий?  
\- Да так... показалось, - пробормотал Джексон и шваркнул дверью, закрыв ее с той стороны.  
Кайл перевел дыхание, держась за сердце. Эрика хохотала как-то особенно громко и гнусно — ну прямо ведьма Урсула из «Русалочки».  
\- Ох... ты бы видел, как твой Джексон весь коридор глазами обшарил, - отсмеявшись, простонала она. - Даже в декольте мне заглянул — а вдруг я там тебя прячу.  
Кайл только молча улыбался, чувствуя, как взмок под школьной формой за эти две минуты. Может быть, он себя обманывал. А может Уиттмор (ну хоть самую капельку) тоже по нему скучал. 

***

В пятницу отец пришел с работы сильно задумчивый. Когда Кайл решил узнать, в чем дело, он поведал, что сегодня шериф вызывал к себе. Шеф давно собирался с ним поговорить, но из-за текучки это откладывалось и откладывалось. Тот ведь тоже растил сына в одиночку, и времени у него вечно было в обрез.  
\- Представляешь, начал с того, что ты можешь приходить в участок и там шататься, - с удивлением сказал папа. - Говорит — хоть компания моему какая-то будет, а то друг у него один, да и тот — так себе.  
\- Как про песочницу прямо, - поскреб в затылке Кайл. - Хотя, я Стайлза правда ни с кем не видел. Ну, кроме МакКолла, само собой. Еще что говорил?  
\- Что понимает, как мне не радостно по-новой улицы патрулировать. И что без лычек за выслугу себя голым чувствую, - грустно вздохнул отец. - Объяснил, что только до двух лет патруль скостить получится. Потом даст «детектива».  
Папа у Кайла пошел в полицию после колледжа, а потому теоретически мог претендовать на звания от сержанта и выше, которые простым смертным были недоступны. Правда, для каждого звания нужно было пройти сложнейший письменный тест. Но сейчас отца очень интересовала карьера и стабильное будущее.  
После медицинского освидетельствования, которое пришлось пройти при переводе, он зарекся смешивать эмоции с работой — ведь чуть не попал под увольнение. И Бог с ним, что мотивы благородные — останься отец безработным, на что бы они тогда жили? Залезли бы в деньги, отложенные ему на колледж? Охранные фирмы неохотно брали людей с подмоченной репутацией, и поиск работы мог бы растянуться на месяцы.  
\- И что, думаешь мне правда к вам прийти можно? - осторожно спросил Кайл.  
\- Ну а почему нет, в конце-то концов? Кто будет спорить со словом шерифа? - покосился папа на него.  
\- Хмм, интересно, - почесал нос Кайл. - Может, правда со Стайлзом общий язык найдем.  
\- Да уж. У вас много общего, - подумав, заключил отец, - так что, хорошо бы держаться вместе.  
\- Да вы нас сватаете прямо, - фыркнул Кайл и потянулся к миске с рифлеными чипсами на столике между ними.  
\- Боже упаси, - выставил ладони отец. - Все только на добровольной основе.  
\- Ы-гхы, - отозвался он с набитым ртом, имея в виду «Ну да, конечно». Про него папа давно уже был в курсе, но вот насчет Стайлза — однозначно Кайл сказать ничего не мог. Тот мог спокойно оказаться натуралом. Он бы вот даже нисколько не удивился.

***

В понедельник Эрика раздавала всем угощение — разноцветные сахарные черепушки размером с ноготок. Американский Хеллоуин почти совпадал с мексиканским «Dia de los muertos», и с течением времени люди стали праздновать их одновременно. Кайл даже как-то был с отцом в Сан-Диего — лет пять или шесть назад. Тамошнее шествие на кладбище — с зажженными свечами и черепами, расписанными, как диковинные цветы, было очень зрелищным и запоминающимся.  
На всех коробки не хватило, поэтому Рейес достала другую — там сладости были из белого и тростникового сахара. Она одарила ими всех без исключения — даже Скотта, удивленно поднявшего голову от парты. Даже Джексона, который сначала вытаращился, но потом благодарно подставил ладонь.  
В конце она подошла к парте Айзека. Кайл издали наблюдал, как Рейес поднесла фигурный кристаллик к его рту, но, когда Лейхи потянулся — игриво отдернула руку. Тогда он осторожно взял ее за запястье и, склонив голову, взял маленький череп губами прямо с ладони. Кайл случайно поймал взгляд Эллисон. Та смущенно улыбалась, потому что, ей-богу, это была какая-то интимная сцена. Эрика так и стояла рядом, не сводя с Айзека очарованного взгляда. А тот хрустел сахаром с закрытыми глазами, улыбаясь абсолютно счастливой улыбкой.  
Кайл отвернулся и стал глядеть прямо перед собой — чтобы не было искушения скосить взгляд влево, на Джексона. После недельного отсутствия тот был непривычно тихим и выпендривался куда меньше обычного. Кайл знал это потому, что голова у него против воли все время поворачивалась в сторону Уиттмора — так хотелось поразглядывать веснушки, и его странные двуцветные брови, и нос с горбинкой. Сам Джексон на него упорно не смотрел — может, злился из-за той идиотской истории с Эйданом. Когда однажды Кайл сумел поймать его взгляд — тот приоткрыл рот, будто в панике, и сразу же отвернулся. Это было, конечно, хреново, но что ж поделать. Кайл чудес и не ждал.

***

В католической школе имени Святого Планкетта не проводились дискотеки — это было бы нарушением устава. Но зато они отлично проводились в клубе с названием «Джунгли», что находился по соседству. На дискотеку по случаю Хеллоуина полагалось приходить нарядными, поэтому все еще за пару недель придумывали себе костюмы и искали всякие интересные аксессуары. Кайлу ничего искать было не надо — у него была волшебная Лидия Мартин, которая мечтала поступить в Чикагский колледж искусств и уже сейчас рисовала, как Бог.  
На Лидию Кайл наткнулся совершенно случайно, в маленьком местном кинотеатре. Они с отцом как раз шли пересматривать «Мстителей» (в седьмой раз). Папа ушел за попкорном и колой, и Кайл бестолково крутил башкой по сторонам. А потом вдруг заметил одноклассницу.  
Лидс в нетканой шапочке и длинном резиновом фартуке стояла и с палитрой в руках расписывала стекло у входа. Светло-зеленый Халк занял своей мощной фигурой две трети «холста», и сейчас она, высунув кончик языка, выписывала Капитана Америку. Кэп, надо признать, выходил как живой — даже белокурую волну надо лбом, которая была у Эванса, Лидия воспроизвела в точности.  
\- Ого себе! - потрясенно выдохнул Кайл. - Лидия! Я не знал, что ты так умеешь!  
\- Это еще что, - страшно польщенным голосом ответила Мартин, - Я еще и боди-артом увлекаюсь. Пробовал когда-нибудь?  
\- Н-нет, - охренел он. - То есть, ты прямо на теле рисовать всякое умеешь?  
\- Ага, - кивнула она. - У тебя какой любимый герой?  
За неимением слов Кайл просто ткнул в грудь Кэпа, тут же испачкав палец синей краской.  
\- А хочешь, я на Хеллоуин тебя под него разрисую? - загорелись глаза у Лидии. - Соглашайся! Я тебя для проекта зафоткаю и на конкурс пошлю — еще и в вестнике их, может, напечатают.  
\- Что это вы тут затеваете? - заглянул через плечо отец. - На что соглашаться?  
Лидия только лукаво улыбнулась и, отвернувшись, продолжила рисовать, мурлыкая себе под нос. Кайл взял у папы ведро с попкорном и меленхолично разгрыз одну залитую карамелью штучку. Отказаться от такого было правда выше человеческих сил.

***

Лидс позвала его в клуб за пару часов до дискотеки и технично разрисовала в подсобке аэрографом. Синий и красный в здоровых тубах были очень яркими, а белая краска вообще светилась в темноте, так что звезда у Кайла на груди горела, как маяк. Вертикальные полоски на животе тоже вышли отличные. Лицо ему Лидия трогать не стала — только подкрасила волосы какой-то приятно пахнущей светлой пенкой, чтобы лучше вписался в образ. Вниз пошли синие джинсы и кроссовки — Кайл решил, что быть голым до пояса уже вполне достаточно.  
Потом Лидия еще час фотографировала для конкурса результаты своих трудов — благо, краска все равно была силиконовая и не могла потечь. К тому времени, как она закончила, в клубе уже было не протолкнуться.  
Когда вышли к своим, Кайл сразу же заметил Рейес и Лейхи. Айзек обнимал ее сзади, тесно прижавшись всем телом, а Эрика, кося густо подведенными глазами, сама тянулась к его губам. Короткий топик у Рейес задрался, и Лейхи жадно трогал ее голый живот с ярко-синей каплей в пупке. Они выглядели такими пьяными друг другом и влюбленными, что Кайла на миг кольнуло острой завистью.  
\- Уау, чувак! - хлопнул его по плечу неожиданно подкравшийся Стайлз, и проорал сквозь грохот музыки, - да ты у нас сегодня звезда! Круто... правда круто получилось! Пошли к нам?  
Он схватил Кайла за руку и они протолкались поближе к сцене и колонкам, где были МакКолл, Бойд, Махилани... и Джексон.  
Обступив его, все наперебой принялись щупать и восхищаться идеей, но Кайл не отвечал — в этом месте было слишком шумно, чтобы разговаривать. Испаноязычная песня трещала в колонках и гудела басами, а он мог смотреть только в лицо Уиттмору. Сначала тот только молча пялился, скользя взглядом по его разрисованному телу — точно, как тогда, в бассейне. А потом подошел и, протянув руку, коснулся центра светящейся звезды.  
Кайлу хотелось взять его за обе руки и прислонить их к себе — чтобы трогал еще. Но на него как ступор нашел — и Кайл мог только сглатывать сухим горлом. Джексон еще помедлил, а потом зажмурился и провел пальцами вниз по его груди, задев камешек соска.  
Когда Уиттмор снова открыл глаза, в его взгляде было смятение. Так смотрят люди, когда патрульный, остановив на дороге ночью, направляет свет фонаря им прямо в лицо.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы Кайлу кто сказал месяц назад, что он будет тусоваться с МакКоллом и Стилински в парке развлечений Санта-Моники — он бы посмотрел на этого чувака, как на буйно помешанного. Однако факт был в том, что их отношения как-то незаметно дошли до столь серьезной стадии. Вместе кататься на карусельках и пожирать начос — это же был ух какой шаг, если вспомнить, с чего все начиналось. Сейчас же они могли нормально общаться — может, потому, что Кайл со временем понял суть отношений этих двоих.  
Скотт МакКолл был перекати-поле, человек без своего мнения и убеждений. К кому прибьется, с тем и хорошо. Кайл со временем догадался, почему шериф не хотел их со Стайлзом дружбы — такой друг не давал ничего, от него можно было цеплять только дурные привычки и склонность уступать. Но только младший Стилински все равно таскался за МакКоллом, как привязанный. И они вечно шептались голова к голове и перекидывались смсками даже на уроках, хотя администрация это запрещала.  
Цельная картинка сложилась не сразу. Но в конце концов обнаружилось, что они со Стайлзом несколько раз буквально спасали жизнь друг другу. МакКолл терял свой драгоценный ингалятор — Стилински каждый божий раз его находил. Стайлз умудрился провалиться под лед на Большом Медвежьем озере — они тогда в шестом классе учились. Так Скотт, такой же щуплый мальчишка сам (Кайл видел на фото), как-то выволок за шкирятник. Ну, а там им уже протянул багор учитель.  
А еще Кайл слышал про какие-то таблетки, которые Стайлзу нужно было обязательно принимать. МакКолл, вроде, носил при себе запасной контейнер — на совсем уж экстренный случай. В общем, это был такой род дружбы, о котором слагают песни патлатые исполнители кантри, заставляя даже бородатых мужиков за барной стойкой вздыхать и кряхтеть. И если честно, порой Кайлу даже становилось завидно — у них с Дэлером такого не было даже в лучшие времена.  
Влезть между Стайлзом и Скоттом было невозможно, но Кайлу было и не надо. Именно поэтому, присмотревшись к нему, оба почти одновременно стали сами заговаривать, пихаться, ржать и в целом держать за своего. Первым начинал Стайлз, но Скотт всегда следовал сразу за ним — добавил Кайла в фейсбук и инстаграм, перестал звать исключительно по фамилии и начал пасовать на поле, не игнорируя, как у них это было принято с новичками.  
Вот почему стоять с МакКоллом в длиннющей по случаю выходного очереди и покупать билеты на колесо обозрения было совершенно в порядке вещей. Стайлз ушел добыть всем по хот-догу. Хотя в основном это ему все время хотелось жрать — там, где обычный человек делал два движения, Стилински совершал пятнадцать. Он же ни секунды не стоял на месте, подвижный как ртуть — теребил пуговицы, разминал костяшки пальцев, двигал челюстью, переминался с пятки на носок. Кайл подозревал, это что-то органическое, но точный диагноз узнать не стремился. Какая нахрен разница, если Стайлз мог учиться в обычной школе, и интеллект у него был посохранней, чем у некоторых?  
\- Три на колесо обозрения, - просунул бумажку в десять баксов в окно МакКолл.  
\- Два есть только, - пожала плечами девочка за стеклом, дрыгая пяткой под какой-то раста-мотив. - Брать будете?  
\- Ну чо? Идем, все нормально? - пробился к ним сквозь толпу Стайлз.  
\- Тут вдвоем только пойти можно, - развел руками Кайл. - Идите со Скоттом.  
Но только голова у МакКолла уже была развернута совершенно в другую сторону. Ведь мимо проходила Эллисон — невероятно, но совершенно одна, без висящей у нее на локте Лидии. И еще Арджент улыбалась и блестела глазами. Узкие подошвы ее ботильонов оставляли на песке заманчивые следы, уводящие куда-то в сторону тира. Скотт, конечно, забыл про колесо и про них со Стайлзом — отошел от кассы и очарованно пялился на шарфик Эллисон, трепетавший на ветру.  
\- Ну вы там шевелиться будете? - недовольно спросил папаша с маленьким ребенком в слинге, стоящий за ними.  
Кайл поглядел на Стайлза, прижимающего к груди завернутые в целлофан хот-доги. Тот нервничал и кусал губу, глядя, как Скотт нагоняет Эллисон, трогает за плечо, и та обрадованно всплескивает руками.  
\- Берем два, - вытянул он из нагрудного кармана шесть баксов ровно и протянул кассирше.  
\- Вот и ладненько, - отдала им та последние два корешка и поправила в ухе проводок от наушников.  
\- Стайлз? - окликнул он через плечо, не уверенный, что тот не потащился за МакКоллом.  
\- Все, идем? - тут же отозвался Стилински. - Давай резче, сейчас уже запустят!  
Кайл посмотрел на колесо, которое зубчатым силуэтом выделялось на фоне заката. Кабинки уже слегка покачивались, а это означало, что они могут не успеть. Торчать внизу еще десять минут не хотелось, поэтому они со Стилински, не сговариваясь, рванули с места, несясь наперегонки.  
Служащий, здоровенный мужик в ярко-зеленой форме работника парка, уже почти закрыл шлагбаум, но Стайлз протиснулся в щель и взмолился:  
\- Еще два человека, можно? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
\- Ну, проходите, - закатил глаза тот. - Билеты давайте сюда.  
Кайл шагнул в кабинку, что еще стояла днищем на платформе. Стайлз залез следом, задвинув прозрачные пластиковые двери. Они сели и пристегнулись, и тогда мужик дал отмашку напарнику, чтоб включал.  
Кабинка плавно поднялась в воздух, над полосатой палаткой с мороженым и попкорном. Взмыла над кронами деревьев и устремилась в прозрачное вечернее небо, которое истаивало в желтый и лиловый. Их поднимало все выше, и у Кайла, прильнувшего лицом к стеклу, сперло дыхание от какого-то детского восторга — на колесе и соседних аттракционах врубили вечернюю подсветку, и она расцветила сгущающиеся сумерки яркими всполохами огня.  
Он оглянулся на Стайлза — тот сидел прямо, совсем не глядя на всю эту красоту, и сосредоточенно жевал хот-дог. Кажется, вместе с целлофаном.  
\- Все нормально? - спросил он на всякий случай — настроение у Стайлза менялось, как у примадонны, но Кайл уже почти привык.  
\- Не знаю, - пощипал себя за нос Стилински. - Вообще-то нет. Я Скотту кое-что рассказать хотел... давно уже. Блин! Ну вот так всегда. Какого черта Эллисон забыла в Санта-Монике? По ходу, надо было сразу в Монреаль — хотя не-ет. У нее же и там родственники...  
Кайл только пожал плечами. Он по себе знал, что ревновать — это довольно хреново. Залез как-то с компа Стайлза на страничку Джексона в фейсбуке — только чтобы обнаружить сотни его фоток в обнимку с Мартин. Кайл ведь никогда не видел их совсем вместе — в школе подобные вольности учителями пресекались. А тут они были везде так тесно прижаты друг к другу, Джексон трогал Лидию за все места, а она смеялась и обнимала его за шею. За те пятнадцать минут, что Стайлз делал им сэндвичи на кухне, Кайл насмотрелся так, что у него дрожали руки.  
Колесо медленно поворачивалось, и их кабинка набирала высоту. Словно они со Стилински тоже отрывались от тех проблем, что были внизу, и могли обсудить вещи поважнее.  
\- Ничего, - пихнул он Стайлза коленкой, подбадривая. - Завтра Скотту все расскажешь.  
\- Да завтра я зассу опять! - сказал тот, сжимая в руках оставшиеся хот-доги. Целлофан покраснел из-за выдавленного кетчупа, и выглядел теперь в стиле «хоррор». - А хотя, вот знаешь что? - неожиданно осенило Стилински. - А расскажу-ка я тебе!  
\- А может, не надо? - с опаской покосился Кайл. - Я же, как бы, не Скотт.  
\- Надо, - убежденно заявил Стайлз и положил кровавые хот-доги на сиденье рядом с собой. - Трепаться ты не будешь, стыдить тоже. Может, еще умное что скажешь.  
\- Ну, ладно, - обреченно вздохнул Кайл. - Говори, чего там.  
Они поднялись до самой верхней точки, так что теперь видели весь залив Санта-Моника. Линия побережья блестела влажным песком, в котором отражались огни неоновых вывесок. Из кафе рядом доносилось что-то зажигательное. Так, что хотелось подпевать — испанский-то Кайл худо-бедно знал. Именно этот момент Стайлз выбрал, чтобы поднять на него глаза и сказать, нервно облизывая губы:  
\- Слышь, чувак... а я это. Похоже, не совсем натурал.  
Кайл уставился на него, не мигая. Таки нет, совсем не просто так шериф настойчиво советовал тогда папе, чтобы он появлялся в участке. И о трудностях взросления разглагольствовал тоже не для красного словца. Стилински искал поддержки и помощи у своих, раз уж папе случилось работать у него в участке. А отец мог про Кайла и обмолвиться ненароком — сына-гея он не стыдился, и в разговоре с начальником мог запросто про это упомянуть.  
\- Ладно. Раз так говоришь, ты видимо, много над этим думал. Прочитал интернет, посмотрел порно... так ведь?  
\- Ну, в общем, да, - с готовностью закивал Стайлз. - Только в реале ничего не пробовал. Ну, кроме как сам с собой.  
\- И что такого страшного? - удивился Кайл. - Почему не рассказать лучшему другу?  
\- А откуда я знаю, это для него нормально или нет, - некрасиво скривилось лицо у Стайлза. - Ясное дело, у нас законы и все такое. В школе запрещено травить на тему ориентации. Но мне на это класть, понимаешь. Вот если Скотту это мерз-... - Стилински икнул и замолчал, обхватив руками свои колени.  
\- Слушай, ну давай подумаем трезво, - положил ему руку на плечо Кайл, чувствуя, как кабина поплыла вниз. - С чего ему противно будет? Ты ж к нему в штаны не лезешь? Не лезешь. Эллисон у него отбивать точно не будешь. И кто там будет после Эллисон. И вообще, с чего ему так реагировать — вы ж всю жизнь почти друг друга знаете. Простит тебе МакКолл этот мелкий недостаток, не переживай. Ты ж ему ближе брата.  
\- Перриш, а ты не думал в проповедники идти, а? - насупленно посмотрел Стайлз. - Тебя послушаешь — так все просто заебись.  
На это Кайл только усмехнулся — мечты о будущей профессии у них со Стилински были одни и те же, с проповедями никак не связанные. Дома у Стайлза среди плакатов с Бэтменом и Росомахой висел коллаж, сляпанный, вероятно, им же самим на коленке. На картинке Стайлз был суров и имел значок детектива и бляху на форменной рубашке. Кайлу-то коллажи были без надобности — хватало собственного воображения.  
\- А все и будет заебись, — уверенно сказал он. - Вот увидишь, Скотт еще морду будет бить тем, кто о тебе плохое скажет. Про Эллисон я молчу уже — ты же знаешь, она остро на любую дискриминацию реагирует.  
\- А ты чего это толерантный такой? - лукаво посмотрел на него Стайлз, видимо, слегка подуспокоившись. - Может, ты и сам по мальчикам, а, Перриш?  
\- Так и есть, - дернул плечом он, удивляясь дурацкому стечению обстоятельств — специально ведь говорить никому не собирался.  
\- Это ты сейчас стебешься, или как? - нахмурился Стилински.  
\- Да нет. Правда по мальчикам.  
\- Вот бля! - с чувством сказал Стайлз, и сложил губы трубочкой. - А я тут хожу весь на измене, что один такой в классе буду. А ты, оказывается... И что, давно ты уже?  
\- Ну, лет с одиннадцати знаю точно. В той школе все были в курсе.  
\- Ого! - с уважением посмотрел на него Стилински, - так получается, ты уже выходил из Нарнии? И как оно, страшно было?  
\- Про меня друг всем растрепал, - Кайл почувствовал, как голос у него сел, хотя думал — сколько лет прошло, забудется.  
\- Что!? Ну вот же сволочь, - потрясенно сглотнул Стайлз. - Хотя, что это я тут. Ты и меня, наверное, до сих пор сволочью считаешь. Так ведь?  
\- Уже нет, - честно ответил Кайл, который не умел держать зла. - Это ты себя, по-моему, не очень любишь.  
\- Есть такое, - тихо проговорил Стайлз и принялся откусывать краешек ногтя на мизинце. - Слушай, Перриш... а вот если я всем скажу, ты как, признаешься тоже?  
Кайл посмотрел вниз — они уже почти опустились, до платформы оставалось совсем немного. Он поднял голову, встретившись глазами со Стайлзом и молча кивнул.  
\- Можешь порепетировать на Дне Благодарения, - вспомнил Кайл о совместном семейном ужине и развеселился от этой мысли. - Сильно ты там никого не удивишь.  
\- Да уж, - возвел глаза к небу Стайлз. - Особенно когда трое из троих уже знают.  
\- Ну, хочешь, я притворюсь, что в шоке? - засмеялся Кайл. - Зря нас, что ли, драматическому искусству учили? Буду давиться индейкой и кашлять в салфетку.  
\- А если соус не в то горло пойдет? Прикинь, какая нелепая смерть, а?  
Так, пререкаясь и хихикая, они и выбрались из кабины.  
На скамейке чуть поодаль обнаружился сгорбленный Скотт. Эллисон, оказывается, уже забрал и увез бдительный папа, который МакКолла сильно недолюбливал. Обломавшийся Скотт смотрел на Стайлза снизу вверх так виновато, что Кайл прикрыл себе глаза рукой. Вот уж где уровень драмы просто зашкаливал.  
\- Да пойдемте уже, а? - сказал он, не выдержав этих гляделок. - В джипе своей телепатией займетесь.

***

Эрика и Айзек теперь все время ныкались по углам — под лестницами, в раздевалке между курток, в безлюдных рекреациях. Кайл мог только представить, чем они там занимаются — наверняка щупали друг друга через одежду и терлись прямо так, рискуя быть застигнутыми кем-нибудь из учителей. Сам он видел их только однажды. Айзек так бесстыдно тискал ее груди, сжимая обеими руками, что Кайл сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Глаза у обоих все время были бешеные, а зацелованным губам не помогали уже никакие гигиенички.  
\- Бросит он меня, Кайл, - в который раз говорила Рейес, нервно закуривая крепкую сигаретку, когда они шли со школы. - Кому нужна девочка-динамо? Найдет себе какую-нибудь, да хоть вон из девятого — так знаешь какие девахи есть сочные? Не сможет он полтора года терпеть. Как блять в сценке вашей... с Мартин.  
\- А тебе опекун твой вообще что говорил? - решил таки узнать он. - Какой уговор-то был?  
\- Не трахаться с другими, пока у него живу, - вздохнула Эрика. - Он не то, что ревнивый прямо — скорее, чистоплотный. Я знаю, что он тоже ни с кем, кроме меня. Да Боже, я до Айзека всем довольна была! Он же... Кайл, он меня удовлетворяет. Нормальный такой мужик, красивый, спортом занимается — ты б его тело видел... И чего я, дура, о любви размечталась? Это ж тоже любовь. Дюк с меня пылинки сдувает.  
Кайл только покачал головой — даже если бы он не намекнул тогда Лейхи за ней поухаживать, был бы кто-то другой. Проблема тут была вовсе не в Айзеке.  
\- А я тебе кое-что принесла, - полезла в сумку Эрика. - Знаю, что ты к нему напрямую стукнуться не можешь. Из прошлогоднего альбома сперла, уж извини, что не свежая, - сказала она, достав из тетрадки черно-белую большую фотографию. Джексон на ней был немножко незнакомый, в художественных изломах света и тени, но Кайл знал: он все равно будет целовать каждый уголок этого фото.  
В реальности-то Уиттмор не смотрел, не заговаривал, даже в раздевалке обходил его аккуратно по периметру. Да Арджент, и той доставалось больше, потому что к ней Джексон прижимался щекой, и гладил по волосам, и приобнимал.  
\- Я даже не могу понять, что гаже, Перриш, - поморгала Рейес, чтобы не разреветься прямо посреди улицы. - Твоя ситуация или моя. Совсем ничего или вот так, руки поверх одеяла?  
Кайл только молча раскрыл объятия — везло им с Эрикой, как утопленникам.

***

Стайлз иногда заходил к нему после школы — потусоваться, поболтать, порезаться в приставку. И наоборот — иногда они заваливались домой к Стилински. Шериф очевиднейшим образом это дело одобрял, и иногда даже гладил Кайла за ушами, как будто он тоже был его сын. И ужином кормил, когда получалось.  
Кайл разбирал сумку, а Стайлз крутился от нечего делать возле его стола, рассматривая всякую хрень, которая была там расставлена.  
\- Слу-ушай, а кто это у тебя? - вдруг спросил Стилински, и Кайл удивился тону его голоса — он был каким-то страшно заинтересованным.  
\- Где? - обернулся он, и увидел, что тот держит в руках фотку Дерека. Причем благоговейно так, кончиками пальцев.  
\- Твой парень, да? - зыркнул Стилински. - Клевый. Мускулистый и на рожу симпатичный — где вот таких берут, а? Делись секретом.  
Кайлу стало смешно — Стайлза сейчас так явно растаращило, что просто грех было его не потроллить.  
\- Мы год уже встречаемся, - обронил он небрежно. - На той работе у отца познакомился, там был корпус вспомогательной полиции рядом. Он меня сначала чуть на мотоцикле не сбил...  
У Стайлза совершенно отвалилась челюсть. А потом он видимыми усилиями заставил себя сделать нормальное, независтливое лицо. Получилось у Стилински это настолько плохо, что Кайл сам же прервал свой поток вранья на середине.  
\- Да нет. На самом деле это Эрики брат. Она им еще Уиттмору грозилась, помнишь?  
\- Мда? - настороженно посмотрел Стайлз, все еще ожидая какого-то подвоха. - Так ты, бля... ты нарочно? Вот жеж сууукаааа! - завопил он и, напрыгнув на Кайла, принялся душить его диванной подушкой. И делал это долго и с удовольствием — так что у Кайла реально дыхалка кончаться стала.  
\- А чего, он тебе так нравится прямо? - все еще хихикая, спросил Кайл — ведь еле отбился.  
Обычно очень словоохотливый Стайлз только энергично закивал, выглядя при этом пиздец каким серьезным.  
\- Познакомишь, а? - попросил он, от волнения дергая коленкой.  
\- Так я его сам вживую не видел, - честно сознался Кайл, только сейчас соображая, во что вляпался. - То есть, можно вас познакомить — но я понятия ж не имею, что он за тип. Может, он вообще натурал? - предположил Кайл ужасное, заставив Стайлза обиженно выпятить нижнюю губу.  
\- Вот и посмотрим, - воинственно сказал Стилински и набычился, встопорщив, кажется, даже волоски в бровях.  
Кайл не выдержал и заржал — против такой обаяшки кто же устоит. Кузен Рейес должен быть очень натуральным натуралом, чтобы отшить приставучего и находчивого Стайлза.  
\- Дерек Хееейл, - блаженным голосом зачитал тот надпись на задней стороне фотки. После чего пал на диван плашмя, как фатально разленившийся ленивец. И Кайл готов был спорить, что из глаз у него вылетали пухлые алые сердца.


	7. Chapter 7

Джексон был отличным капитаном команды по лакроссу — с ним они выигрывали почти каждое соревнование между школами. Финсток считал, что нет ничего важнее. И потому терпел все выходки Уиттмора, его вспышки гнева и хамскую манеру разговаривать даже с учителями.  
А сегодня им удалось сделать «спортсменов» - команду старших классов пресвитерианской школы из Сакраменто. Это были не ребята, а звери — еще бы, ведь за родительские деньги команда элитных тренеров дрючила их едва ли не круглые сутки. Когда «спортсменов» привезли на территорию «Святого Планкетта», те бахвалились и выкрикивали обидное, будучи на сто процентов уверены в успехе. Правду сказать, перевес у них оказался небольшой — но все же это Джексону подняли обе руки вверх в знак победы, тогда как бритый амбал рядом с ним мог только шипеть и ругаться себе под нос.  
Кайл сидел на нижней трибуне, зажатый между мокрыми и выдохшимися МакКоллом и Стилински. Да у него у самого сейчас сводило мышцы ног — играли же на пределе своих возможностей, выжимая буквально все, что дано природой. Только очень хороший капитан мог сделать для своей команды такое — объединить всех общей целью и заставить работать в полную силу. И сейчас Кайл гордился тем, что у них есть Джексон.  
Был уже поздний вечер, и официальная часть подходила к концу — капитан проигравшей команды вяло пожал Уиттмору руку, скорее всего, мысленно пожелав генитального герпеса и диареи. Наставники обменялись фальшивыми любезностями, и мощные прожекторы вдоль периметра стадиона со щелчками начали гаснуть, погружая все в темноту. Трибуны стремительно пустели.  
Кайл наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на свои поцарапанные наколенники, а потом поднял голову и обомлел. Джексон, охренительно красивый во всей этой защите, с мокрыми от пота блестящими скулами, стоял в двух шагах и улыбался. Ему.  
У Кайла дрогнули губы — он не мог поверить, и даже стал оглядываться по сторонам. Но только никто больше на Уиттмора не смотрел — все торопились в душевые, содрать с себя мокрые и вонючие шмотки. Девчонки ушли в учебный корпус сразу после конца игры. Скотт и Стайлз, обнявшись, тащились в сторону школы, показательно охая и стеная.  
Он повернул голову. Джексону, наверное, было смешно — он улыбался с ямочками, приглаживая блестящую челку надо лбом. Кайл несмело улыбнулся в ответ. А потом у него перехватило дыхание, потому что Уиттмор начал раздеваться прямо тут, на поле для лакросса.  
Выпутавшись из длинной верхней футболки, он содрал с плеч щитки и раздернул кнопки на куртке. Кайл смотрел не дыша, вцепившись в скамейку обеими руками, потому что, кажется, этот «стриптиз» был для него. Взяв шмотки в охапку и прижав к своему боку, Джексон подошел и уперся коленом в скамейку рядом. Кайлу редко удавалось так близко увидеть его лицо — светлый пушок над верхней губой, точеные скулы и подбородок, рыжеватые кончики ресниц. Он облизнул губы, не зная, как справиться с собой. Как не пялиться так явно.  
Он мечтал о Джексоне в школе, все уроки подряд, торопливо и сладко дрочил в душевой после физкультуры. Грезил о нем наяву и даже во сне. Так хотел его, что уже давно даже не открывал никакое порно на компе — хватало своих фантазий. Стоило только представить, как он отводит руки Джексона, и узкое белое полотенце падает на пол — у Кайла болезненно дергался член и пересыхало во рту. Он был готов — просто пиздец как готов уже к чему-то, кроме гляделок.  
Если бы кто-то перестал строить из себя сияющего гетеросексуала и разрешил себе быть собой. Кайл еще помнил, как рябило в глазах от мелькания стробоскопа, а Уиттмор украдкой трогал его бедро раскрытой ладонью, касался карманов сзади на джинсах. Глаза у него были, как у демона — один расплывшийся чернильный зрачок. Больше всего Кайлу хотелось повернуться так, чтобы в руку Джексону ткнулся его стояк. Чтобы Уиттмор погладил и там, раз такой смелый.  
\- Ну пойдем, Перриш, - хриплым голосом сказал Джексон — видно, дать бутылку с водой ему никто так и не догадался. - Или кого ты тут ждешь?  
Кайл только невменяемо помотал головой и поднялся на ноги. И вздрогнул всем телом оттого, как Уиттмор обнял за плечи, прижимая к себе. Кайл чувствовал, как сердце у него в груди обморочно трепыхается от счастья — те несчастные сто метров, что они шли до корпуса, Джексон касался его виском и щекой, едва заметно поглаживая по боку.  
Они уже подходили к ступеням лестницы, но Кайл не мог себя от него отклеить. Джексон усмехнулся и потрепал его по щеке. Или погладил — Кайлу трудно было понять. А потом отпустил, убрав руки.  
\- Ты у меня хорошо играл сегодня.  
Кайл сглотнул и сожмурился. «Ты у меня» - и это после недель, когда он даже не здоровался, проходил мимо, не удостаивая и взглядом. Может, Джексон задумал, что если команда выиграет — он сделает себе эту маленькую поблажку? Приласкает — руками и словами тоже?  
Кайл не мог говорить — сейчас уже нет. А потому он просто взял Джексона за руку и положил его ладонь себе на грудь поверх формы. Прижал своей рукой и погладил, не зная — ну как еще яснее. Уиттмор пораженно раскрыл глаза, медленно моргнул пару раз...  
\- Джексон! Ну наконец-то, - услышал Кайл за спиной голос Эллисон. - Лидия тебя обыскалась. Мы думали, ты в школе давно уже.  
Уиттмор отдернул руку, как от плиты, раскаленной докрасна. Растерянно постоял, теребя отвороты куртки, а потом стал взбираться вверх по лестнице, не оглядываясь.  
\- Перриш? - удивилась Эллисон, разглядев его в темноте. - А ты чего тут делаешь?  
\- А хрен его знает, — пожал плечами он. - Наверное, правда надо было сидеть в Сан-Хосе.  
\- Кайл! - опешила та. - Да что с вами всеми сегодня? Лидия никакущая. Теперь ты еще.  
Она взбежала по лестнице, звонко отсчитав все ступеньки каблуками. А Кайл так и стоял под фонарем у крыльца, прислонившись спиной к кованой ограде. Промозглая сырость мутилась облачками пара от каждого выдоха.  
На улице не было уже никого, а поэтому он мог даже не скрываться, всхлипывая и утирая щеки окантовкой рукава. Прелый запах мокрой шерсти щекотал ноздри, заставляя чихать и вздрагивать. Холод уже начинал прихватывать влажное под одеждой тело. Кайл по опыту знал — если не уйдет сейчас же, то это гарантированная простуда. А потому собрал себя в кучу и все-таки пошел в школу — ведь в вестибюле его ждал отец, который сегодня смотрел игру. Это был последний матч перед Рождеством — дальше Финсток отпускал их уже до января.

***

На канун праздников у них была намечена экскурсия в Окленд. Туда вывозили все старшие классы скопом — благо, рядом было озеро Мерритт и огромный парк с дорожками для велосипедистов и роллеров. Те, у кого детство еще не закончилось, могли пойти в тематический парк с мультяшными героями неподалеку. А еще возле озера сейчас шла Рождественская ярмарка. Им разрешалось тусоваться в Окленде весь день; надо было только не прозевать время отъезда и занять свое место в автобусе.  
Стайлз уже проел весь мозг и ему, и МакКоллу, что съездит в город и надыбает себе фан-стаффа любимой группы — плакатов, может футболок. Заодно просветив их, что в Окленде находится штаб-квартира «Green Day». Кайл слышал по радио ровно одну их песню, которую одно время крутили постоянно — кажется, «Boulevard of broken dreams». Песня была, конечно, ничего. Но они со Скоттом только обменялись красноречивыми взглядами и пожали плечами одновременно. «Самая культовая панк-группа в истории музыки» — эти слова ни в ком из них не вызывали священного трепета.  
\- Слушай, бро. Только я, наверное, сяду с Эллисон, - поковырял носом кеда землю МакКолл, когда они вышли из школы после уроков.  
\- Наверное? - оскорбленно уточнил Стайлз, глядя волком.  
\- Точно, - нехотя признался тот. - Понимаешь, я ей уже обещал...  
\- Ничего, мы отлично посидим с Кайлом, - бодро похлопал его по плечу Стайлз. - Можешь валить к своей Арджент.  
\- Чувак, ну не начинай, - заныл Скотт. - Мы же говорили уже на эту тему. Эллисон — это другое...  
\- Избавьте, а? - показательно придушил себя обеими руками Кайл. - Даже я знаю, что у вас любовь до гроба. Два плетеных кресла на Гавайях, сигары и все такое. Так чего препираться?  
\- Ну а что, он прав, - миролюбиво заметил Скотт и щелкнул Стилински по носу.  
\- Ой, ну ладно вот теперь. Предатель, - покосился на него Стайлз. - Хватит подлизываться.  
На следующий же день у Стайлза на парте обнаружился диск с фанмиксом из «Offspring», «Green Day» и «Fall Out Boy». И судя по каллиграфическому почерку на вкладке, это подлизывалась уже Эллисон. Стайлз для вида покрутил носом, но подношение милостиво принял. В конце концов, до Окленда было пилить два часа, а Финсток на экскурсиях очень любил поговорить.

***

С эскурсией вышло хуже некуда — Стайлза угораздило занять им места через проход от Лидии и Джексона. Но, поскольку тот был не в курсе всей темы, явно возмущаться Кайл не мог. Пришлось пустить Стилински к окошку, а самому сидеть... ну, почти рядом с Уиттмором.  
Слушать их разговоры, ласковое приглушенное мурлыкание Лидии было невыносимо. Даже невзирая на то, что поехал с ними не Финсток, а мистер Арджент. У него был приятный бархатистый баритон, и рассказывал об Окленде он интересно. Но только Кайл не мог толком сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме долбаного Джексона, до которого прямо сейчас можно было дотянуться рукой.  
Он изо всех сил боролся с собой, пытаясь даже не поворачивать в ту сторону головы. Кайл и так сказал уже достаточно, пусть и не словами. Но если Уиттмору было удобно все это игнорировать и миловаться со своей девушкой — что ж, Бога ради. Стилински уже много раз предлагал быть его парой понарошку, только в школе — чтобы не было вопросов и не клеили. И если раньше Кайл отказывался, потому что хотел быть свободным для Джексона, то теперь... Да какая, к черту, разница?  
Дело кончилось тем, что он вынул у изумленного Стайлза из уха проводок и воткнул наушник себе, откинувшись с закрытыми глазами на спинку сиденья. Кайл решил, что лучше уж слушать «Green Day», и был прав. К концу дороги они с Стайлзом уже вовсю трепались о группе, которая оказалась вовсе не таким уж дерьмом. Как и остальные — но, в этом, возможно, была заслуга Эллисон. Совсем неудобоваримую хрень она, наверное, в свой сборник включать не стала.

***

Шататься по ярмарке, как девчонки, не было никакого желания, поэтому они со Стайлзом для начала пошли в парк. МакКолл к ним предсказуемо не присоединился. Эллисон повязала его шарфом и так и водила на этом «ошейнике», к большому неудовольствию Криса Арджента. Но тот только косо поглядывал, не вмешиваясь — может, припомнил свои собственные школьные годы. Ведь не сразу же он родился таким добропорядочным семьянином с бородкой.  
Эрика с Айзеком начали целоваться взасос еще только когда все сели в автобус. Сейчас они уже должны были дойти до такой стадии, когда стыд и совесть значения не имеют. И судя по тому, что их нигде не было видно, Кайл сильно подозревал, что Лейхи нашел им мотель в Окленде. Ему-то, в отличие от Рейес, уже стукнуло восемнадцать.  
По дороге к ним со Стилински прибилась Кира. Через пятнадцать минут они, отстояв небольшую очередь, взяли напрокат по паре роликов.  
\- А поехали на большую рампу? - предложила она. - Там сейчас наверняка столько народу тусит!  
\- Ты тут была, что ли? - удивился Стайлз, дыша себе на руки — день был холодный.  
\- Да, конечно, - закивала Юкимура, застегивая баклю. - Как переехали в Штаты, каждые выходные прошу папу свозить. Тут круто! Рампы большие и разной формы. Никаких лежачих полицейских по дороге. И музыка очень клевая.  
Одев ролики, Кира припустила по дорожке так, что только замелькали ноги в леопардовых леггинсах. Но Кайл был здесь первый раз и для начала хотел все рассмотреть. Небо было ясное, и жемчужные гряды облаков плыли над стылой водой, создавая красивейшие виды. Туристы бросали хлеб со ступенек, уходящих под воду — вокруг плавали целые стаи серых уток. Селезни с переливчатыми головами сердито косились, но хватали куски тоже.  
\- Так что ты решил? - пихнул его локтем продрогший Стайлз. - Ну, насчет нашего великого каминг-аута?  
\- Знаешь, а почему бы и нет. Давай только после каникул. Я бы сделал это... ну, например, при Ардженте — он из всех самый вменяемый.  
\- Ну, слава яйцам! - обмахнулся Стайлз прайсом на прокат инвентаря. - Я уж думал, никогда тебя не уломаю. Чего ты вдруг решился-то?  
Кайл глянул на него исподлобья — рассказать вкратце тут никак было нельзя. Да, собственно, и не хотелось.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я понял, чувак. Решился — и отлично, после каникул все провернем, - понимающе кивнул Стилински. - Ну и... спасибо что согласился.  
\- С тобой попробуй не согласись, - фыркнул Кайл, набирая скорость. Стайлз и правда был из тех, кому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. Одновременно настырный и застенчивый — это было такое сочетание, которое с непривычки просто вышибало мозги.  
\- Давай к рампам, - догнал его Стайлз, - смотри, через два поворота уже.  
Они неслись мимо лотков с вареной кукурузой и начинающих роллеров, едущих на прямых ногах. Ветер свистел в ушах и Кайла захватило удивительное чувство свободы — это было даже круче, чем бег. Он вообще любил кататься. Пожалуй, единственный недостаток роликов был в том, что после них приходилось заново учиться ходить — медленно, своими неуклюжими человеческими ластоподами вместо быстрых колес. Стайлз вот, судя по всему, был не фанат роликов — он неуклюже тормозил, разворачивался, и, кажется, совсем не умел ехать спиной или перепрыгивать препятствия. Но тут нужно было только найти того, кто покажет и научит...  
Огромную площадку с рампами и нависшими сверху прожекторами они увидели еще издали. Из колонок вопила гриндеевская «Stray heart» - Кайл знал точно, потому что сегодня прослушал ее минимум раз семь. Стайлз тут же начал мотать головой и распевать ее дурным голосом, даже не смотря, куда едет.  
\- Ой, - сказал он, когда впилился прямо в грудь какого-то чувака в синей худи, рефлекторно схватив его за плечи. - Простите.  
Кайл чуть притормозил, и вдруг заметил, что Стайлз, отвесив пачку, пялится на этого парня во все глаза. Он подъехал поближе и охренел сам, потому что заросшим черной щетиной чуваком на беговых роликах был никто иной, как брат Рейес. Тот самый, заламинированную фотку которого Стайлз теперь держал в ящике прикроватного стола (без сомнения, используя в самых гнусных целях).  
\- Привет, Дерек, - решил разрядить обстановку он. - Я Кайл. Эрика, вроде, тебе про меня говорила.  
\- А этот кто? - лаконично поинтересовался тот, держа Стайлза за капюшон его куртки, как щенка.  
\- А это Стайлз. Про него Эрика, наверное, много чего рассказывала, - почесал щеку Кайл. - Но на самом деле он не такой.  
\- Вообще не такой, - горячо заверил Стилински, не отлипая от объекта своего вожделения и цепляясь за его плечо. А потом опустил глаза ниже и вдруг комично вытаращил глаза.  
Кайл покосился на худи, в которую был одет Хейл. Поперек всей груди на ней шел принт в виде желтых кед, стоящих один на другом, ну а поверху шла надпись «Green Day». Дерек непонимающе хмурился, не врубаясь, почему Стайлз хватает воздух ртом. Но тот непослушными пальцами расстегнул куртку, под которой обнаружилась тоже синяя футболка с точно таким же рисунком. Развел полы в стороны, отчаянно глядя на Хейла, и дрожащим голосом спросил:  
\- Так ты тоже?  
\- Что именно тоже? - улыбнувшись самыми уголками губ, уточнил Дерек.  
\- Ну... фанат «Green Day»? - робко предположил Стайлз. - Или просто принт такой попался?  
\- Вообще-то фанат, - белозубо улыбнулся Хейл. - Кстати, а что вы тут делаете? От Бикон Хиллс вроде далековато.  
\- У нас экскурсия, - объяснил Кайл, косясь на то, как бережно Дерек придерживает Стайлза за талию — словно тот был девушкой, впервые вставшей на ролики. - На весь день сюда приехали.  
\- Ты круто, наверное, катаешься, - указал глазами Стилински на K2 на ногах Хейла — явно для продвинутых, со здоровыми колесами. - А я вот — так себе. Кайл, скажи?  
\- Стайлза бы подучить, - даже не скрывая своей широченной улыбки, ответил он. Это было даже лучше, чем Дисней.  
\- А... ты тут с кем-то или один? - спросил Стилински с надеждой в голосе, кладя руку на широкую грудь Дерека и, кажется, щупая его мускулы.  
\- Один, - покосился тот на все манипуляции, но отпихивать не стал. - Может, покажешь свою технику?  
\- Стайлз, пока, - для проформы сказал Кайл, отъезжая, но его никто особо не слушал. Стилински, задрав голову, смотрел на своего обожаемого Дерека. И, судя по тому, как тот обнимал обеими руками за поясницу, дальнейшего посредничества не требовалось. Кажется, Эрика не забыла упомянуть в разговоре с братом, что у него появился поклонник. По счастью, сворачивать гор на своем пути Стайлзу было не нужно — кузен Рейес был геем даже в те времена, когда еще откликался на имя Мигель.

***

\- Чувак, я тебя люблю! - бросился ему на шею Стайлз, как только зашел в автобус. И стал так тискать и обнимать, что даже мистер Арджент покосился на них с интересом.  
\- Молчать. Потом расскажешь, понял? - тоже трескаясь от улыбки, шепнул ему на ухо Кайл. - А то весь имидж нам испортишь.  
\- Вот так, значит. Стоит вас на один день оставить одних... - громко и обиженно пожаловался МакКолл. Эллисон рядом довольно щурилась — видимо, погуляли они неплохо.  
\- Это был твой выбор, бро, - хихикая Стайлзу в плечо, ответил Кайл. - Главный приз отходит победителю.  
\- Это Стилински-то приз? - насмешливо произнес Джексон. - Да он же дерганый, как паяц... реально неврастеник. Мои яйца, и то увереннее в себе.  
\- Джексон, - строгим тоном осадила его Лидия. - А ты не охренел такие вещи говорить? К чему был этот наезд?  
\- Это не наезд, - дрогнул ноздрями тот. - Просто факты.  
\- Вот и оставь свои «просто факты» при себе, - сердито проворчал Скотт. - Чего ты к нему цепляешься?  
\- Зачем так шуметь? - недовольно открыла глаза Эрика. - Заткнитесь все и дайте поспать.  
Сам Стайлз вообще никак на это не реагировал. Судя по эйфоричному выражению лица, у них с Дереком все срослось. Так что на шпильки Уиттмора Стайлзу было положить чуть более, чем полностью.  
\- Чувак, это теперь будет наша песня, - счастливо вздохнул Стилински, выбирая «Stray heart» в плей-листе.  
\- Угу, - улыбнулся Кайл и прислонился виском к его виску.  
В ушах приглушенно звучал гаражный рок. Освещение в автобусе тоже притушили — многие после целого дня на ногах хотели вздремнуть. Лидия спала, головой лежа у Джексона в коленях, и длинные рыжие пряди свешивались чуть не до пола.  
Кайл посмотрел на Уиттмора, позорно не выдержав после целого дня врозь. Джексон цепко поймал его взгляд и, сглотнув, свесил свободную руку в проход между креслами. С колотящимся сердцем Кайл сделал то же самое — все равно все вокруг сопели в две дырки. Даже Крис выключил свой микрофон и сидел с закрытыми глазами.  
Кайл чуть не сдох от волнения, когда Джексон схватил за руку и сильно-сильно сжал в своей, словно заявляя на него права. У него было такое лицо — раздувающиеся ноздри, и этот темный румянец на скулах. Кайл смотрел с приоткрытым ртом, и желание клокотало в нем горячим ключом — так что даже в одной футболке было жарко.  
\- М-мм, Джексн, - сонно сказала Лидия, утыкаясь Уиттмору лицом в грудь, - обнми меня.  
Неохотно разжав пальцы, тот положил руку поверх спутанных волос, блестевших медью в закатном солнце.  
Кайл отвернулся, невидяще глядя на брелок в виде оскаленной лисьей морды, что покачивался над головой у водителя. Как бы там ни было, Джексон заслужил чувствовать себя ненужным, отвергнутым ради кого-то получше. Теперь он был абсолютно в этом уверен.


	8. Chapter 8

Рождество они с папой проводили у Стилински — шерифу понравились их прошлые совместные посиделки, и было решено повторить. Индейка была поручена им со Стайлзом. Тот пинал Кайла заглядывать в духовку каждые три минуты, сам в это время нагло копаясь в папке с порно у него на лэптопе.  
\- Четверо качков жарят товарища в раздевалке? Это ладно, это классика, - вполголоса комментровал он. - Но пеггинг?! Я счас так и представил Рейес с огромным дилдо наперевес. Ну ты, блять, и извращенец, чувак...  
\- Сказал тип, который дро-... _любуется_ на комиксы Джосмана, - покосился на него Кайл.  
\- Так... Господи, мне ж не инцест там нравится, - замахал руками Стайлз. - Я это, фанат накачанных тел!  
\- Все инцестники так и говорят, - ехидно улыбнулся он, собирая растопленный жир с противня.  
\- А еще погромче про инцест не можешь? - нервно покосился Стайлз в сторону двери.  
\- То-то, - поиграл бровями Кайл, поливая из черпака благоухающую пряностями тушку. - Поменьше оголотелой критики... чувак.  
\- Кстати, - погладил свою свежевыбритую бошку Стилински, - Дереку очень понравился наш с тобой план. Даже согласен подыграть, если что.  
\- Ну так еще бы, - оглядел его Кайл. - Так и овцы сыты, и волки целы. Чего б Дереку это не нравилось.  
\- Я к нему сбегу на Новый Год, ладно? Папа будет спрашивать - скажи, мы с тобой всю ночь тусовались. Окей? - состроил просительную морду Стайлз.  
\- Так, ну всё-ооо, - потер руки Кайл. - С этого момента ты вообще лишаешься права на критику. Могу дрочить хоть на гомопедо... зоофилию. Да.  
\- Идет, - отсалютовал ему руками над головой Стилински. - Кстати! А ты в курсе, что Дерек у него — тоже не настоящее имя?  
\- Дхх, - утер рукой в резиновой перчатке нос Кайл и выразительно зевнул.  
\- Ну вот. Прямо скучно с тобой, Перриш, - раздосадованно махнул рукой тот. - Ладно. Я продолжу изучение твоих гомо-педо вкусов, ежели ты не против.  
\- Сегодня я добр и щедр, - постучал себя Кайл по груди, обтянутой фартуком в красный горошек. - Главное меня не злить. Да, и нарезаешь эту хрень чур ты.  
\- Угу, - машинально кивнул Стилински, заинтересованно проглядывая папку «Bel Ami». Критиковать он мог сколько угодно, но кончики ушей у Стайлза умилительно краснели. Видимо, чешские мальчики с золотистыми бликами в волосах тоже не оставляли его совсем уж равнодушным.

***

После Рождества в школе каждый год проводился благотворительный концерт, за которым следовала распродажа свежей домашней выпечки. Эллисон рассказала, что изначально это была инициатива деда. Но Джерард Арджент только предложил это, как идею. В том, что мероприятие проводилось уже двенадцатый год подряд, была заслуга всех, кто был причастен к жизни «Святого Планкетта» — школьников, их родителей и, конечно, учителей. На праздник им разрешалось форму не одевать, но Крис все равно до каникул попросил Кайла и Киру, чтобы они пришли одетыми в цвета школы. Остальные и так уже знали все порядки.  
В три часа дня, когда все собрались, их пригласили в столовую на чаепитие. Столы были накрыты хрустящими узорчатыми скатерками, с потолка свисали блестящие гирлянды, и даже окна были украшены искусственным снегом — настоящий в этом году на Рождество так и не выпал.  
Напротив Кайла сидел МакКолл, обвешанный девицами, как елка — с одной стороны его обнимала Эллисон, а с другой осторожно косилась Кира, не решаясь придвигаться слишком близко. От такого внимания Скотт таял в лужу, как сладкое мороженое с темной ванильной стружкой. Ну, еще бы — пару недель назад у кого-то не было ни одной девушки, а тут обломилось сразу две.  
Лейхи и Эрику Кайл заметил за соседним столом. Что-то в них неуловимо изменилось — теперь эти двое не цеплялись за друг друга, изнывая от своего вынужденного воздержания. Нет, теперь они обнимались томно и разнеженно, как довольная жизнью пара. Кайл нахмурился, потому что даже представления не имел, как Рейес собиралась выходить из положения. Она ведь сейчас играла уже совсем на грани фола.  
\- Слышьте, а где Джексон-то с Лидией? - спросил Стайлз, сидящий с левого бока. - Решили закосить общешкольное мероприятие и остаться в койке? Нехорошо!  
\- Джексон тут, - уверенно заявил Скотт, без палева кладя свою руку поверх кириной. - А вот Лидию не видел. Но ее, вроде, к родственникам в Чикаго должны были увезти. Они ж там празднуют каждый год всем кланом.  
\- Ты же не против, если я рядом с Кирой посижу? - с приветливостью пираньи улыбнулась Скотту Эллисон, которая, очевидно, просекла все маневры. Юкимура нервно вздрогнула и убрала руку, двигаясь и освобождая место официальной макколловой девушке.  
\- Не, ну это прямо сцена «Мишель Обама, президент и датчанка», - громким шепотом сказал Стайлз.  
\- У кого-то эго распухло. И мешает даже сидеть, - прищурила глаза Эллисон и мстительно запустила ногти МакКоллу в ляжку.  
\- Ай. Уй-ой-ой, - жалобно заскулил тут.  
\- Еще раз — и об этом будет знать мой папа, - пригрозила Эллисон. И, судя по тому, как выглядел Скотт, по спине у него сейчас стекал холодный пот — Крис Арджент и без того ухажера дочки на дух не выносил. Как-то даже припер к стене и чуть не придушил — а ведь тогда МакКолл просто забыл отредактировать шапку в позаимствованном у выпускника эссе.

***

Кайл без особого аппетита ел кроваво-красный внутри капкейк, когда по спине ему что-то стукнуло. А потом еще раз. Обернувшись, он увидел позади Джексона. Шкодно улыбаясь, Уиттмор ткнул ему в плечо синим фигурным шариком, хитро завязанным в форме неведомой фигни. Кайл не выдержал и улыбнулся тоже — ведь это было у них первый раз. Вот так, чтобы Джексон совсем явно с ним заигрывал.  
Решив дать себе поблажку, он огладил взглядом темно-голубой свитер Уиттмора с выпуклым вязаным рисунком. Тут же осознав, что он мало того, что облегает, но еще и одет на голое тело. Кайл завис — это было уже слишком. Но зря он так думал - «слишком» наступило, когда резиновый конец шарика стал тыкаться ему в губы и подбородок.  
Кайл поднял глаза.  
Уиттмор больше не улыбался — он смотрел на него таким откровенно голодным взглядом, слегка приоткрыв рот, что Кайл с трудом сглотнул. Попробовал отвлечься и не смотреть в лицо, но получилось еще хуже. Сквозь плотную вязку свитера у Джексона отчетливо проступали маленькие пики сосков. Кайл правда старался не пялиться в раздевалке, но просто физически не мог повернуть голову в другую сторону, когда мимо проходил Джексон. И потому знал: соски у него были такими, словно Бог, лепя это тело, дважды слегка прищипнул податливую глину. А сейчас они были совсем на виду, и больше всего Кайлу хотелось задрать этот чертов свитер и рассмотреть. А еще лучше — потрогать их языком...  
С трудом переведя дыхание, он отвернулся и сел к Уиттмору спиной, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Поправил набухший член в штанах, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее. Но никому не было до него дела — у всех в классе были свои драмы и переживания, и даже Стилински перестал отпускать шуточки и до всех доебываться, упоенно набивая смс — ну, понятно кому. Вокруг слышались оживленные разговоры и взрывы смеха. Все обсуждали подарки, и кто как отметил. Пацаны из десятого кидались друг в друга кукурузными палочками — все равно в такой день никто им замечаний не делал.  
Когда чаепитие, наконец, закончилось, и Кайл пошел к выходу вместе со всей толпой, в руку ему вдруг впихнули скомканный клочок бумаги. Он знал, кто это, даже не не глядя — по настойчивости, по тому, как потная ладонь Джексона прижималась к его ладони. Отойдя в сторону, Кайл развернул небрежно скомканную записку, обнаружив торопливо намалеванное фломастером:

**«Останешься на концерт, Перриш?»**

Найти Джексона взглядом было нетрудно. Стоя поодаль, Уиттмор напряженно вглядывался в его лицо. Даже дернул подбородком, спрашивая одними глазами: ну что, мол?  
Кайл сейчас даже не мог здраво рассуждать. А потому только кивнул, сунув записку в задний карман брюк, на память. Даже такой маленький знак его внимания был очень ценен и важен.  
Джексон недоверчиво моргнул и просиял, так что улыбка прямо осветила все лицо. Кайл прикусил себе щеку изнутри чуть не до крови. Ни на одной фотографии со своей девушкой тот не выглядел вот таким безумно счастливым.

***

Сам концерт проходил внизу, в огромном зале для торжественных мероприятий. Сюжет постановки был вечен и прост: ясли с конями и ослами, седые волхвы и младенец Иисус под ярко сияющей вифлеемской звездой.  
Все окна в зале были занавешены плотными черными шторами до пола — так, чтобы в помещение не проникал даже лучик света. Учителя и родители сидели на почетных рядах у самой сцены — ведь у многих сегодня выступали дети (если не в ролях, то в хоре). Стоявшие позади ряды спаянных металлических кресел были заняты все целиком — тем, кто вошел последними, оставалось только стоять вдоль стен. Ну, или давить друзей своей массой, лежа у них на коленях поперек. Стайлз, перебравший «исправленного и дополненного» старшим классом пунша, сейчас делал именно так.  
Представление началось, и в воздухе задрожало нежное сопрано мальчиков хора «Либера». Стоя в самых задних рядах, Кайл смотрел на освещенную сцену, хихикая — в роли пузатого и краснорожего Ирода выступал весьма узнаваемый Финсток. Марию (путь и расово некорректную) играла красотка мисс Моррелл. Ну, а самым главным волхвом был Крис Арджент. Даже в грубом холщовом рубище и с седой окладистой бородой тот умудрялся выглядеть весьма импозантно. Кайл уже начинал подозревать, что какая-то часть мам шла на представление исключительно ради Арджента. Уж очень они затаивали дыхание, когда тот начинал говорить в микрофон.  
Кайл так засмотрелся и заслушался, что не почуял шагов за своей спиной и заметил его приближения. Только вздрогнул всем телом, когда Джексон встал за спиной и осторожно взял его руки в свои, легонько сжав. Кайл был готов не дышать вообще, только бы его не спугнуть. Постояв так немного и уверившись, что никто его отпихивать не собирается, Уиттмор осмелел и придвинулся еще, ткнувшись холодным кончиком носа ему в шею. Не выдержав первым, Кайл потянул его на себя — хотелось ближе, этого было мало.  
У Джексона тряслись руки, но он все равно положил их Кайлу на бедра, трогая сквозь грубую шерсть штанов. Сорванно выдыхая ему прямо в шею, так что волоски за затылке сладостно вставали дыбом. Вокруг них была кромешная темнота, никто даже не фотографировал, и Кайл закрыл глаза. Джексон, последним отчаянным рывком преодолев свои колебания, прижался к нему вплотную, обняв обеими руками поперек живота. Он дрожал тоже — да их обоих трясло от того, что происходит, и от невозможности это остановить.  
В обтянутую брюками задницу упирался его член. У Кайла болел от напряжения собственный стояк, дугой натягивающий ширинку. Они так долго ходили вокруг да около, что сейчас терпеть уже не было сил — вот потому оно и случилось здесь, прямо на дурацком школьном концерте.  
\- Ка-айл, - шепнул ему в самое ухо Джексон — так, что продрало мурашками аж до копчика. - Что ты со мной сделал, блять? Хуле у меня стоит на тебя все время?  
Кайл не знал, что на это ответить — только медленно терся о него задом, еле слышно переводя дыхание, чтобы не сорваться на стон. Уиттмор дотронулся губами, прикусил, бессознательно желая оставить метку. Кайл сейчас было плевать на все — на следы, и кто их там увидит. Джексон как будто знал, и потому так присасывался к его шее, что от болезненного возбуждения хотелось скулить.  
\- Да потрогай ты меня, — взмолился Кайл шепотом, не выдержав.  
\- Руки холодные, - севшим голосом сказал Уиттмор и несмело положил ладони ему на пояс.  
Тогда Кайл сам выправил свою рубашку из штанов и, взяв его за руки, прижал их прямо к голому телу. Джексон тут же жадно погладил его по груди — плоской, с совершенно плоскими сосками. Кайл тихо застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, подставляясь под ладони. Уиттмор охнул. Вдавил в него бедра и зашептал, сбиваясь, торопливо и горячо:  
\- Перриш... Я на тебя смотреть даже не могу. Хочу тебя.  
Но этом месте мозги у Кайла съехали окончательно. Схватив Уиттмора за руку, он потянул его к окну. Дернул на себя, чуть приоткрывая портьеру и, когда Джексон втиснулся вслед за ним, тут же ее отпустил. За окнами тоже была темнота — только тусклым желтым светом горели фонари вдоль аллеи.  
Они кое-как развернулись, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в узком пространстве от шторы до оконной рамы. Запустив пальцы ему в волосы на макушке, Кайл забил на все и поцеловал прямо в горячие приоткрытые губы. Уиттмор ответил сразу же — так жадно и чувственно, будто тоже видел об этом сны, как он, и тоже просыпался с пижамой, противно присохшей к животу.  
\- Джексон, - невменяемо глядя на него, попросил Кайл. - Дашь потрогать?  
Задрав на нем толстый свитер, он вжался лицом в пахнущую потом и шипровым парфюмом кожу. Сжал губами припухший остренький сосок.  
Уиттмор зашипел сквозь зубы и надавил ему на затылок, словно прося еще. А его и так было бы не отодрать. Посасывая то один, то второй мокрый от слюны сосок, Кайл обеими руками щупал его за член, оглаживал тугую задницу. Сейчас он мог слышать и видеть только Джексона — все грегорианские распевы, голоса со сцены отсекались напрочь, будто их и не было. В ушах у Кайла были только его стоны, судорожные выдохи и вдохи.  
Он поднял голову, встретившись с Уиттмором взглядом. И, окончательно охренев от его беспомощно подрагивающей нижней губы, полез расстегивать Джексону штаны.  
Они сталкивались пальцами, неуклюже пытаясь делать одно и то же. В итоге Уиттмор вынул из скобки крючок, а он расстегнул молнию. Джексон стащил все с бедер одним рывком, и Кайл, наконец, схватил его за хуй, поймав упруго дрогнувшую головку прямо в центр мокрой ладони.  
Он дрочил ему и яростно целовал в губы одновременно, держа рукой за влажную напряженную шею. Уиттмора трясло уже крупной дрожью, и скользкий разбухший член вздрагивал и пульсировал в кулаке, словно сильная живая рыбина.  
\- Джек... сон, все, все. Давай! - выдохнул Кайл ему в лицо. На руку тут же брызнуло — высокой, опадающей к концу струей. Кайл выдоил еще немножко, завороженно пялясь на зияющую щель, выталкивающую новые порции мутной спермы. А потом вздохнул и бездумно вытер руку о ворсистую изнанку портьеры.  
Кайл вообще не понимал, на каком он свете находится — он был весь мокрый, как мышь, со съехавшим галстуком и измятой рубашкой. И это если не считать засосов на шее (которые наверняка там были). И зацелованных губ.  
Член аж болел — такое случалось, только если возбуждение зашкаливало и переходило уже какой-то порог. Как сейчас.  
Вжикнула молния. Кайл не смотрел, не поднимал на него глаз. Он был уверен, что Джексон сейчас уйдет, поэтому вздрогнул и вскинулся, когда тот поймал в кольцо рук и прижал к себе.  
\- Кайл, - тихо сказал он, будто погладил. Раньше ведь совсем не называл по имени.  
Уткнувшись лицом Уиттмору в шею, он, задыхаясь, стал тереться о твердое бедро. Ему всего-то не хватало чуть-чуть — чтобы обнял и ласково провел рукой по спине. Пощупал, поцеловал в губы сам. Кайл кончил так, что у него аж звенело в ушах — до яркой засвеченной пленки перед глазами, до головокружения.  
Он подавил пальцами веки, силясь прийти в себя. Джексон напротив смотрел на него с точно таким же глубоко охуевшим выражением лица — ну, вряд ли он все вот это планировал. Кайл уже знал, что сейчас нужно будет прощаться — судя по тому, что говорилось со сцены, она была финальной. Волхвы отходили иным путем в свою страну, скрыв от Ирода, где находится будущий Царь. Мария с Иосифом спешно бежали в Египет.  
Джексон протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Кайл прижал ее еще своей рукой, ластясь к ладони. И улыбнулся, чувствуя, как набегают слезы на глаза — оттого, что хотел так сильно и вот, сбылось.  
Уиттмор отодвинул портьеру первым и, не оглядываясь, пошел к дверям — наверняка, чтобы сныкаться в туалет и там внимательно себя осмотреть. А Кайл был весь — просто ходячее палево, поэтому мог даже не беспокоиться. Но попытаться стоило — хотя бы, чтобы избежать скандала. Заправив рубашку в штаны, Кайл поднял воротничок, как будто он задрался. Снова затянул узел на галстуке и, как мог, пригладил руками встрепанные волосы. Облизываясь, он все еще чувствовал вкус губ Джексона и наверняка пах тоже им. Это было так ошеломительно — быть с кем-то настолько близко, что Кайл никак не мог произошедшее даже осознать. Когда он вышел к отцу в вестибюль, тот посмотрел на него и аж поперхнулся. Но годы тренировок сказывались — папа не только ничего не ляпнул вслух, но еще и накинул на него свой плащ, закрыв вместе с ушами.  
\- Ох, пойдем... горе ты мое, - приобнял он Кайла на улице, ведя к машине. - У тебя хоть все нормально, ребенок?  
\- Все, - кратко ответил Кайл, вздрагивая под плащом и чувствуя себя, как выживший после цунами.  
\- И то хорошо, - с облегчением выдохнул отец. - Потом расскажешь, если захочешь.

***

В пять утра двадцать шестого декабря Кайл залез в фейсбук. Друзья и приятели из Сан-Хосе и из Бикон Хиллс тоже понаписали столько, что он сорок минут только пролистывал ленту. Стайлз и Дерек с красными носами, обнимающиеся на главной площади, смотрелись ужасно клево. Его уже срубало, когда колесико в очередной раз прокрутилось и Кайл отдернул пальцы от мыши, холодеющими руками трогая виски.

_**Лидия Мартин** встретила Новый Год с любимым человеком. Всем счастья и тоже найти себе пару!_

На фотографии — красивой, как журнальная глянцевая картинка, оба вышли безупречно. Лаковые губы Лидии, сочно-рыжие кудри, огромные подведенные глаза — она смотрелась, как актриса или модель. Джексон глядел лукаво и с огоньком, закинув руку ей на плечо и подняв одну светлую бровь — словно бросая вызов всем лузерам, которые до сих пор были не пристроены.

Кайл навелся мышью, поставил «лайк» и захлопнул крышку макбука, плотно придавив рукой. Можно было бы написать кому-то, или позвонить — многие сейчас наверняка даже и не думали ложиться. Но только слова у него закончились. Вместо них была огромная, как космос, переливающаяся созвездиями утраченного смысла абсолютная _пустота_.


	9. Chapter 9

В школу Кайл вышел поздно. Он долго не мог оторвать голову от подушки и одевался тоже, как сомнабула. Даже кофе, и тот у него сбежал, растекшись дымной жижей по шипящей плите. Так и бывает, когда сначала целый день себя накручиваешь, а потом не можешь уснуть полночи.  
Утро выдалось на диво ясным. Яркое солнце било прямо в глаза, бликовало на окнах домов и, когда он на секунду прикрывал веки, все окрашивалось в теплый алый. Лужи под колесами хрустели трескающимся ледком. Кайл уже сворачивал к аллейке перед школой, когда телефон в нагрудном кармане басовито загудел.  
Тормознув ногой о бордюр, он спрыгнул с велика — посмотреть, кому же так неймется. Смс оказалась с незнакомого номера. Кайл моргнул и протер глаза, как будто от этого текст на экране мог поменяться. В аккуратном сером облачке плавало:

**«Будешь сегодня ведь? (; Спер твой номер у МакКолла»**

Переведя дыхание, Кайл уже собрался убрать телефон обратно — он опаздывал. Но тот задрожал в ладони и на экране появилось новое облачко, потолще:

**«Кстати, я не всегда такой тормоз. Вот увидишь. Офигенно целуешься, Кайл. Еще хочу»**

Перечитав все раз пять, не меньше, он, наконец, смог сесть обратно на велик. Руль у Кайла вело в другую сторону, потому что руки были, как вареные щупальца. А еще у него горели щеки, срывалось дыхание, а в голове был мутный дрожащий желатин. Кайл ведь не собирался сегодня даже смотреть в сторону Джексона. Все утро себя настраивал — и вот пожалуйста. Но кто бы смог быть стойким, как президент, вырубленный в скале, когда тебе пишут такое?  
Когда он защелкивал велосипедный замок, гадский телефон снова зажужжал прямо в грудь. Поколебавшись, Кайл достал его снова. Там было нетерпеливое:

**«Перриш, блин. Ну тебе что, ответить сложно?»**

Тяжко вздохнув и прислонившись спиной к стене, он в очередной раз сдернул зубами верх митенок. Набрал ответ озябшими пальцами, стер, снова набрал... В итоге получилось по-детски обиженное:

**«Буду. Но лучше б я тогда съебал в Сан-Хосе»**

Уже а гардеробе, перед тем, как выключить айфон, Кайл получил последнюю смс:

**«Злишься? Так и знал, что мне еще за это прилетит. Ладно, я понял. Дашь зализать свою вину?»**

В класс Кайл зашел, заслоняя себя спереди рюкзаком. Никак иначе было нельзя — в левой штанине у него совершенно явным образом топорщилось. Прошло, наверное, минут пять, прежде чем он стал слышать голос мисс Блейк. До этого в ушах был только гул крови и шумы сердца — такими треками в фильмах обычно создают саспенс.  
Чуть-чуть повернув голову, Кайл скосил глаза на Уиттмора. Тот медленно повернулся вполоборота. Глянул лукаво, сияя ласковыми голубыми глазами. Кайл смотрел и не мог оторваться, ясно осознавая: если он не сделает задуманное сегодня, то не решится потом вообще никогда. Оставалось только дожить до последнего урока. На заседаниях Дискуссионного клуба, которые вел мистер Арджент, явка была строго обязательна.

***

Как только Блейк ушла, Лидия немедленно уселась на парту к Джексону — ну будто что-то чуяла. Расправила плиссированную шерстяную юбку, кокетливо скрестив лодыжки.  
\- Ну и кто куда поедет летом? - спросила она, расправляя загнувшийся воротничок тенниски Уиттмора. - Мы вот собираемся в Чикаго. Джексон, правда, хотел в ЭлЭй, на Мёртл-бич. Но там даже смотреть нечего, на этом пляже — одни туристы же...  
Кайл видел, как Джексон закатил глаза — было заметно, что он с этой точкой зрения ни фига не согласен.  
\- Мы думали в Санта-Розу, собирать яблоки, - высказалась Эллисон. - Ну... если папа меня отпустит.  
МакКолл только выразительно посмотрел на нее, заправив кудрявую прядь за ухо — да Крис бы скорее съел свое пресс-папье. Ну, а мечтать было не вредно.  
Оглянувшись назад, Кайл увидел, что Рейес сидит на коленях у Лейхи и они целуются, пользуясь тем, что учителя в класе нет. Глаза у обоих были закрыты, а руки переплетены. Смотреть на это почему-то не хотелось — возникало ощущение, что подглядываешь.  
Джексон со скучающим видом слушал, что там говорят другие о своих планах. Чтобы не смотреть, как Лидия его трогает, Кайл закрыл глаза и так просидел всю перемену - Финсток к ним должен был прийти в этот же кабинет.  
Искушение последние полчаса было ужасное — подойти к Стайлзу и выдать с виноватым видом: «Слышь, чувак, что-то я передумал сознаваться прилюдно. Давай без меня, а?»  
Джексон его хотел. Это было ясно, как день — даже вон написал сегодня первый, сам. И у них все могло бы быть, но... В горле начинало першить от мысли, что для Уиттмора он всегда будет какой-то липкой постыдной тайной, о которой и обмолвиться-то никому нельзя. Джексон ведь все эти смски до единой потер, как только отправил — в этом Кайл даже не сомневался.  
Сегодня он был очень невнимателен — никак не мог толком сосредоточиться и, кажется, даже завалил тест. А «B-» по экономике Кайлу была ну совершенно ни к чему — он, как и Стайлз, хотел окончить как можно больше курсов повышенной сложности сейчас, пока они в школе. Тупо тратить лишний год на колледж, когда можно было бы уже учиться в академии, ни его, ни Стилински совсем не прельщало.  
Самым забавным в их идее псевдо-пары было то, что цели по жизни полностью совпадали. С той лишь разницей, что Стайлз собирался начать карьеру под руководством отца — это только женатым парам было нельзя работать вместе, а родителям и детям дозволялось. Кайл же хотел работать в участке, где его не называют «Перриш-младший», снисходительно трепля по затылку и тиская, как плюшевого зайца. Но это, конечно, были уже сущие мелочи.  
Какую специальность и колледж выбрать — им обоим тоже было почти неважно. Разумеется, те, что у всех на слуху, были предпочтительней — но так переезжаться на эту тему, как одноклассники, было ни к чему. Это тоже объединяло; да если подумать, они со Стилински могли бы быть парой даже покруче, чем Джексон с Лидией. Что, наверное, было и неплохо — по крайней мере, должно было выйти убедительно.

***

Утренние смски были только началом — сегодня Джексон задумал взяться за него всерьез. Когда на третьей перемене Кайл решил все-таки выйти из класса, Уиттмор догнал и нахально прижался сзади, сделав вид, что просто случайно натолкнулся на него в дверях. Жадно огладил бедра и задницу, дыша в затылок и выпихивая его собой в коридор. Как он не зажал прямо там, на виду у одноклассников, было неясно — Джексон никак не мог даже отойти на шаг в сторону. Прислонился горячим боком и, притворясь, что делится секретом, стал вылизывать ему ухо изнутри. Это было бы смешно, если бы Кайл мог хотя бы немного соображать. Но все, что ему хотелось, это положить Уиттмору руки на плечи и целовать — до полного охуения, пока у них у обоих губы не заболят.  
Джексон не отлипал все перемену, и они не разговаривали — только трогали друг друга, стараясь не очень сильно палиться. Уиттмор надавливал пальцами на те места на шее, где еще виднелись его засосы, явно жалея, что нельзя прямо сейчас подновить. Кайл гладил по короткостриженому затылку — Джексон от этого вздрагивал и блаженно жмурился.  
Как от этого они дошли до зажиманий друг друга в углу, Кайл точно сказать не мог. Единственное, на что хватило остатка мозгов — это отойти в дальний угол коридора, за ряды шкафчиков — там народу было поменьше. Перемена была короткой — всего-то пять минут, но за это время оба возбудились просто кошмарно. Влажные пряди у Джексона прилипли ко лбу, щеки горели, а кадык то и дело дергался. Кайл подозревал, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше. Он только чудом удерживался от того, чтобы не хватать Уиттмора за член прямо тут — то, как у него выпирало, было очень сложно игнорировать.  
В класс Кайл заходил, плотно прижав чудовищно тяжелый и здоровый учебник по естествознанию к бедру. Судя по возне за спиной, Джексону тоже пришлось залезть в свой шкафчик и что-то оттуда взять — ну не переться же на урок в таком виде. Впрочем, все равно их демарш с учебниками выглядел подозрительно. Хорошо еще, Харрис обещал контрольный срез в начале семестра, и все зубрили, не поднимая головы.  
Кайл втиснулся за парту, посмотрел в сторону Джексона и тут же поспешно отвел глаза. Рука у него лежала ровно там, куда бы сам Кайл очень хотел ее положить. А заваливать второй за день тест из-за одной и той же веснушчатой морды он не собирался.

***

На большой перемене Кайл очень надеялся съесть ланч и привести мысли в порядок. Хрена с два — стоило им с Эллисон поставить поднос на свободный конец стола, как откуда-то возник Уиттмор и, подвинув его, уселся на ту же скамейку. Конечно же, тесно прижавшись к Кайлу — да так даже Стайлз со своим МакКоллом никогда не сидел.  
\- А чего ты не с Лидией? - оторвалась от своего коул-слоу Арджент.  
\- Да так. Решил вот с вами потусоваться, - непринужденно ответил Уиттмор и положил руку Кайлу на бедро, сжав и погладив. - Никто ж не против, правда?  
\- Я против, - не выдержал он, скидывая с себя настырную руку. - Это твоя девушка, вот и иди ешь салатик с ней.  
Джексон какое-то время не лез, ковыряясь вилкой в покрытой майонезом цветной капусте. Но потом улучил момент, когда Эллисон отвлеклась на телефон, и спросил вполголоса:  
\- Да ты никак ревнуешь, Перриш?  
\- Отстань, - обозлился он и пихнул Уиттмора локтем в бок. - Ты мне дашь поесть сегодня или нет?  
\- Не-ет, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Так все же ревность, да?  
\- Ты заебал, - придавил ему пальцы к скамейке Кайл, стараясь говорить тихо. - Не трогай меня, понятно?  
Джексон открыл и снова закрыл рот. А потом сглотнул и сказал:  
\- Не могу.  
Кайл дрожащими руками подвинул к себе миску с чили и стал есть, только бы не вступать в дальнейшие разговоры. Уиттмор сначала сидел смирно. Но когда Кайл покосился в его сторону — тут же прилез и стал щупать под столом самым наглым и бесстыжим образом.  
\- Слушай, а ты сам пожрать не хочешь? - сделал последнюю попытку Кайл — не хватало еще, чтоб кто-то заметил. - Еще половину уроков тут торчать. Хоть чего-нибудь сьешь.  
\- Ух, зануда, - закатил глаза Уиттмор и, пряча улыбку, взял с тарелки свой чизбургер.  
\- Я, когда пропускаю ланч, туплю потом по-страшному, - подержала его Арджент. - Так что правильно Кайл говорит, ешь.  
Они мирно питались все трое, когда о стол грохнул поднос Мартин, дребезжа стаканчиками со спрайтом.  
\- Вот скажи мне, Джексон, - сердито подбоченилась она, - чего я тебя должна по всей столовой теперь разыскивать? Слабо меня было с урока подождать? Или... я чего-то не понимаю? - нахмурилась Лидия, глядя на Эллисон. - Так это все-таки ты?!  
\- Иди на мое место, Лидс. Я уже все, - решительно отодвинул свой поднос Кайл.  
Он перелез через скамейку и пошел к ряду раковин вдоль стены, мыть руки. Выкрутив кран так, что шла одна ледяная вода, Кайл плеснул себе в лицо, намочил челку. Джексон был не его, а Лидии — вот это стоило помнить. И если судить по тому, что Кайл слышал — Мартин и без того уже догадывалась, что Уиттмор на кого-то положил глаз.

***

Следующие уроки у них были в разных кабинетах. Они со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Эрикой торчали на испанском и органической химии. У Джексона был вокал и ритмика. Кайл ни черта не знал о его планах на будущее, но это было что-то связанное с музыкой, факт. Они учились в предпоследнем классе, и, только взглянув на расписание человека, можно было уже примерно понять, к чему он стремится. А расписание Уиттмора Кайл видел постоянно — листок с ним был вложен в прозрачный карман на форзаце ежедневника Лидии.  
На занятиях Дискуссионного клуба они сидели за одним большим круглым столом, сооруженным из парт — мистер Арджент считал, что это очень способствует тому, чтобы они учились видать и слышать оппонента. Приводить обоснованные аргументы, а не просто настаивать на своем. Сегодняшняя тема, как и всегда, была непростой: «Ненависть к себе». Они со Стайлзом долго думали, куда же им впихнуть свой каминг-аут так, чтобы оно не слишком нарушало учебный процесс, и сошлись вот на этом.  
Кайл знал, что Стайлз предупредил Арджента заранее — за целых две недели. Они уже обо всем договорились. Но стоило посмотреть в грустные глаза Джексона, сидящего напротив — и становилось тошно от того, что он собирался сделать. Только вот никаких особых альтернатив Кайл не видел. А мутить с Уиттмором за спиной у Лидии — это был совсем не вариант. Да, собственно, вот от такого люди и начинают себя ненавидеть, сознавая, что делают подлость.  
Обсуждение шло своим чередом. Мистер Арджент умел организовать дискуссию так, что высказывались даже самые молчуны — ведь у любого человека были больные темы. Наконец, слово дали Стилински. Одернув на себе серую форменную жилетку, Стайлз набычился и заговорил:  
\- Для меня последние два года причиной ненависти к себе была трусость. Да, это именно трусость — я боялся, что мое окружение, мой лучший друг не примут меня таким, какой я есть.  
Скотт, сидящий чуть поодаль, смотрел на Стайлза широко раскрытыми глазами и почти не моргал — ему было решено ничего не говорить до последнего.  
\- Я мог бы тихо ненавидеть себя до сих пор, - продолжил Стилински. - Но в наш класс в этом году пришел человек, который помог мне понять: я имею право быть открытым геем. Это Кайл Перриш. И я хочу, чтобы вы все знали: теперь он мой парень. В смысле... мы встречаемся, - перевел дыхание Стайлз и утер взмокший лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Может быть, дадим теперь высказаться Кайлу? - в гробовой тишине произнес Крис. - Кайл, что у тебя по теме урока?  
Он встал, упорно глядя в угол, где в стойке было закреплено древко с государственным флагом. Отступать было уже некуда, поэтому Кайл словно чужими губами произнес:  
\- Иногда у меня бывает искушение предать кого-то из друзей. Ну... из-за того, что в данный момент кажется более ценным. В восьмом классе мне устроил аутинг мой лучший друг. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о предательстве, я вспоминаю, как чувствовал себя тогда. Я не хочу себя ненавидеть, и никому этого не желаю.  
Класс уже стоял на ушах — никто больше не мог молчать, несмотря на правила клуба. Но мистер Арджент не делал замечаний, понимая значимость момента.  
\- Стайлз рассказал мне только потому, что боялся реакции важного для него человека, - повысил голос Кайл, чтобы перекрыть шум. - Но вышло так, что мы оказались похожи даже больше, чем думали. Я рад, что Стайлз решился на это.  
Он посмотрел на Стилински, чувствуя, как уголки рта подергиваются от нервной улыбки, и протянул ему открытую ладонь. Тот сразу же стиснул его руку мокрой и холодной своей, и просиял в ответ — они все-таки это сделали.  
\- Ну что ж, браво! - зааплодировал им Крис, улыбаясь себе в бороду. - Сегодня мы увидели, что с ненавистью к себе можно очень эффективно бороться.  
Все последующие его слова потонули в гвалте. Скотт, вскочив со своего места, прямо по партам дошел до них и спрыгнул на Стайлза сверху, натурально душа его в объятиях.  
\- Да ты ебанулся, чувак! - восклицал он, тряся его за шкирку. - Я ж давно догадывался уже. Господи, Стайлз, ну ты даешь! Кайл! - кинулся обнимать МакКолл и его тоже. - Ну слава богу, что это ты — этот придурок мог бы завести какого-нибудь стремного бойфренда!  
Они со Стилински обменялись взглядами, полными сарказма. Ведь на самом деле тот все еще был трусливым львом и не готов рассказывать кому-то про Дерека.  
\- Кайл! - тут же прилезла к нему Эллисон, отпихнув Скотта. - Это... так здорово. Я рада, что вы пара.  
\- А я, вообще-то, бисексуал, - косясь них выпуклым глазом, пожал плечами Дэнни. - Просто не приходило в голову, что обязательно всем об этом сообщать.  
\- Вот-вот, - громко сказал Уиттмор. - Не многовато ли педиков на один класс? Просто шоу Эллен ДеДженерес, блять. Ну давайте, еще поцелуйтесь тут при всех.  
\- Джексон! - шокированно схватила его за локоть Лидия.  
\- Ну что Джексон? - рявкнул тот. - Кому интересно, с кем Стилински спит? Какого хера мы на уроке это обсуждаем?  
Кайл поднял голову, посмотрев ему в глаза. Уиттмора прямо трясло от обиды и злости — так, что губы аж побелели. И во взгляде у него было столько горького недоумения, что Кайлу сдавило грудь.  
\- Слышь, пойдем отсюда, - подергал он Стайлза за манжету.  
\- Пошли, - бодро закинул ему руку на плечо Стилински. - Уф, ну все, прикинь? Сейчас позвоню ему, расскажу...  
Взгляд, которым проводил их Уиттмор, был как у рептилии — неподвижный и холодный. Только раздувались ноздри, да на скулах пятнами горел румянец. Вспомнив, как Джексон улыбался сегодня на ланче, сияя глазами и касаясь горячей щекой, Кайл тяжело вздохнул. Обо всем этом теперь можно было забыть.

***

За весь месяц Джексон заговорил с ним только однажды. Они приводили в порядок застекленный шкаф со школьными наградами — Кайл мыл стекла снаружи и изнутри, пока Джексон и Кира начищали статуэтки и кубки. Уиттмор подошел, обдав душным запахом полироли, и встал рядом — так близко, что Кайл видел полопавшиеся сосуды у него в уголках глаз.  
\- Ты хоть в курсе, что у него ебаное СДВГ? - тихо спросил он. - А что мать у него была психическая, Стилински тебе не рассказывал?  
Кайл только покачал головой — таких подробностей о Стайлзе он не знал, да и зачем? Что бы для него это меняло?  
\- Кого ты хочешь обмануть? - сошел на шепот Джексон. - Я же все помню, Перриш. Как ты со мной...  
Отрицать было бессмысленно, но ему надо было что-то сказать. Хоть как-то защититься.  
\- У тебя есть Лидия, - хмуро ответил Кайл, люто ненавидя себя за эти слова. - У меня есть Стайлз.  
Уиттмор только сжал зубы и, повернувшись к нему спиной, принялся надраивать наградной кубок. Кроме них и Дитона в пустом холле не было уже никого. Юкимура в наушниках во весь голос распевала что-то жизнерадостное по-японски. Кайл уткнулся лбом в холодный шкафчик, обхватил руками металлические углы и так стоял, пока немного не полегчало.

***

Стайлзу ломать комедию очень нравилось — иногда Кайлу казалось, что в нем умер и разложился на органические составляющие вполне неплохой актер. Особенное удовольствие он получал от постановочных фоток, которые вывешивал в фейсбуке, придумывая к ним разные интересные подписи.  
Первая же такая картинка собрала 752 лайка и 35 комментариев. Все было очень пристойно — они со Стилински, едва помещающиеся румяными рожами в объектив, застыли в позе «два щенка щекой к щеке». Стайлзу так понравились сердечки в комментариях и восторги девчонок, что он повадился вывешивать такое чуть ли не ежедневно. Кайл ему в таком невинном развлечении отказать не мог. Вот Стилински и изощрялся, придумывая им ненастоящие отношения.  
Ник Дерека под картинкой всегда стоял одним из первых в списке лайков.  
Ник Джексона там не появлялся вообще никогда, но Кайл с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением думал, что тот непременно их смотрит. Не мог не смотреть — после того, как Лидия и Эллисон обсуждали в столовой, просматривая особо понравившиеся прямо у него под носом.  
Скоро был Валентинов день, поэтому сегодняшняя фотка получилась самой смелой. На ней он лежал у Стайлза головой на коленях, а тот запустил руку Кайлу в волосы, лаская. Блаженное лицо вышло само собой — кто ж не любит, когда ему чешут за ушком.  
«Такие мягкие волосы...» - приписал внизу Стилински и кликнул по кнопке «опубликовать».  
 **«Охуенно смотритесь, бро»** \- тут же появился комментарий от МакКолла. **«Кайл, какие глаза зеленыее!»** \- восхитилась Эллисон. **«Красавцы»** \- лаконично отозвалась Рейес и поставила смайлик с пухлыми губами.  
Комментов в этот раз получилось рекордное количество — даже шериф, и тот отметился, написав что-то ласковое для Стайлза.  
Ночью, когда Кайл уже задремал, телефон у него засветился и коротко прожужжал. Поднеся его к глазам и открыв смс, он застыл, читая и снова перечитывая короткое: **«Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли?»**  
Уснуть после этого было уже нереально. Кайл весь измучился, набрав десять вариантов ответа. Но в итоге стер все, потому что в смски было не запихнуть того, что он хотел сказать Джексону. Все слова были просто белым шумом, шипением радиопомех — ведь такие вещи говорят взглядами, прикосновениями и поцелуями. А этого Кайл, увы, сделать никак не мог.

***

Завтра был праздник, а потому вся школа уже была увешана надувными сердцами, а на стены старший класс приклеил контуры амуров с колчанами и луками. Это было можно — не разрешалось только разводить амуры непосредственно в учебном корпусе. Как и любому человеку без пары, Кайлу от всего этого было совсем не весело. А к середине дня даже мисс Моррелл, алея щеками, призналась: у нее тоже есть «валентин». Настроение стало совсем хреновым.  
Он лежал головой на парте, когда Стайлз навис сверху и, посмотрев на его унылый вид, придвинул стул и сел рядом. Обнял за плечи, уткнувшись лицом в макушку. У него, конечно, был Хейл, но они уже так заигрались в этот свой роман, что какие-то вещи уже были нормальными — вот так трогать друг друга, например. Никто из них от этого не смущался — все равно влечения на самом деле было ноль.  
Когда тебя жалеют, всегда становится еще хуже — вот и Кайл от этого проявления сочувствия совсем раскис.  
\- Хочешь, мы с Дереком тебе тоже кого-нибудь найдем? - сказал ему на ухо Стилински. - Тебе какие нравятся? Ты подумай, ну?  
От этого вопроса Кайлу стало еще горше. Ему нравился только один, с четкими скулами и высоко поставленной челкой. Нащупав стайлзово запястье, он только положил его руку себе на голову. Поскольку парень у него, и тот был фейковый, Кайл решил, что имеет право хотя бы на поглажку. Все же это было невинно и не очень сильно оскорбляло общественную нравственность.  
Он уже было совсем расслабился — от монотонных поглаживаний клонило к сон. Но Стайлз вдруг почему-то перестал. Кайл открыл глаза, непонимающе моргнув.  
\- Ну что тебе опять не так, а? - раздраженно спросил Стилински.  
Он повернул голову и увидел Джексона, стоящего в проходе между партами с перекошенным от ярости лицом.  
\- Что за двойные стандарты? - наехал Стайлз. - Будто вы с Мартин никогда так не сидели.  
\- Нахуй свалил к себе за парту, - тихим от бешенства голосом приказал Уиттмор. - Сейчас же.  
\- Посрался с Лидией и теперь другим спокойно жить не даешь? - зло спросил его Стилински, не уступая чисто из принципа.  
\- Я сказал, нахуй! - заорал Джексон и выволок его из-за парты за шкирку.  
Стайлз молча двинул ему в зубы, и Кайл с оторопью заметил, как по подбородку Уиттмора потекла кровь.  
\- Мать твою, Джексон! - подоспел МакКолл и оттащил его от засучивающего рукава Стайлза. - Да что вы вообще не поделили?  
\- Все по местам, - раздался голос вошедшей в класс Виктории Арджент. - Живо. Не задерживайте урок.  
Кайл сидел, обеими руками вцепившись в парту, не в состоянии сделать даже простейшее — открыть учебник и начать читать параграф. Он не знал, чем это все может закончиться, но только прямо сейчас было четкое ощущение грядущего пиздеца. Желваки, ходящие на скулах Джексона, ничего хорошего точно не сулили.

***

Выйдя на крыльцо, Кайл даже не стал застегивать куртку — солнышко пригревало и хотелось ходить вот так, нараспашку. Сегодня у него была дополнительная физика сверх положенных восьми уроков — хотелось быстрее, чтобы к следующему году можно было уже перейти на следующий уровень и заработать право посещать статистику. «Статистику и основы мат. анализа» изучали уже на первом курсе колледжа, а именно этого они со Стилински и хотели: сэкономить родителям деньги, а себе — время.  
Помахав друг другу рукой на прощание, они разошлись в разные стороны — у Стайлза был раздолбанный джип, а Кайл по-прежнему ездил в школу на велике, хотя отец и предлагал взять подержанную «Тойоту». Так ему было как-то привычнее.  
Подойдя к велосипедной стойке, он долго возился с замком, который почему-то заело.  
\- Ну неужели. Утомился уже тебя ждать, - вдруг раздался из-за спины до боли знакомый голос.  
Резко обернувшись, Кайл увидел Джексона, который смотрел на него со странной полуулыбкой, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Руки он держал за спиной, как будто сдерживался. И пытался на этот раз поговорить цивилизованно, без мордобоя.  
\- Мягкие волосы, да? - недобро усмехнулся Уиттмор. - Дружку твоему такие нравятся?  
Все еще не в силах понять, к чему Джексон клонит, он только хмуро глядел исподлобья. Тот подошел ближе.  
\- А я смотреть на это не могу, ты понимаешь или нет?  
Губы у Джексона дрожали. Его вообще трясло в нервном ознобе — Кайл заметил только сейчас.  
\- На вас смотреть не могу. Как ты с ним обнимаешься, - тот сглотнул, сведя брови на переносице. - Как ты все позволяешь, Кайл. Сука ты блядская.  
Уиттмор облизнул губы с темной запекшейся корочкой, а потом вдруг вынул какую-то серую банку из-за спины. Кайл успел только моргнуть, когда ему на голову выплеснулось холодное и липкое, лишая возможности видеть. Он так испугался, что мог только бестолково возить руками по этой гадости, размазывая ее по себе.  
Кожу не жгло — это был явно не химический ожог. Кайл услышал, как ударилась о землю жестянка и со звоном покатилась по асфальту. Топот ног сразу за этим — все было, как в той самой сценке, которую они еще в начале года играли с Лидией по ролям.  
Когда Кайл, наконец, осмелился разлепить веки, то увидел, что вся одежда у него залита синей краской. Он был в ней весь — от кончиков волос и до кончиков ногтей. Краска тягуче и мерзко ползла со лба и висков и стекала за шиворот. На жестянке, которая валялась неподалеку, пачкая асфальт вытекающей лужицей, виднелась надпись «Автоэмаль».  
Только минут через десять, бессмысленно ощупывая свои склеившиеся намертво волосы, Кайл понял всю глубину задумки Уиттмора. Судя по тому, как они на глазах застывали, превращаясь в каменный колтун, эмаль была акриловой. И вот это уже невозможно было ни оттереть растворителем, ни даже размочить — их теперь оставалось только срезать. Именно этого и добивался Джексон: чтобы у него больше не было мягких волос, которые так нравились Стайлзу.


	10. Chapter 10

Сидя на асфальте, Кайл пытался сообразить, что ему теперь делать. Обе руки у него были так испачканы краской, что даже достать телефон и позвонить отцу уже было никак. Он мог бы крикнуть, но от шока голос сел, и прямо сейчас Кайл чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. И хуже всего было то, что это с ним сотворил _Джексон_.  
«Твой ненаглядный Джексон», как сказала бы Рейес.  
Это, наверное, называлось «плакать» - если бы только у Кайла был голос. Обхватив свои липкие колени руками, он трясся и никак не мог перестать. Немного краски попало в рот, и ее химический привкус был отвратителен. От резкого запаха у Кайла начало ломить виски.  
Стук каблуков рядом заставил поднять голову. Кайл вздрогнул и даже немного отполз назад, когда мисс Моррел взмахнула руками и попятилась, вероятно, узнав его в этом синем чудовище.  
К чести Марин, она не закричала. Только зажала рукой рот, в ужасе глядя на пустую жестянку из-под краски и испачканный отпечатками ладоней асфальт.  
\- К-кайл, - наконец, сказала она, - Я сейчас позвоню твоему отцу. А потом отвезу тебя домой, хорошо? Надо побыстрее все это с тебя смыть.  
Он было открыл рот, но Моррелл сразу выставила ладони:  
\- Спасибо скажешь потом. Ты ведь знаешь, кто это был, да?  
Кайл кивнул один раз и зажмурился — лучше бы он не знал.  
Вынув из сумочки телефон, мисс Моррелл нажала на экран буквально пару раз и прислонила его к уху, выжидая. А Кайл смотрел на нее и никак не мог понять: откуда у Марин вообще есть номер его отца? И почему он стоит на быстром наборе?  
\- Грег? Прости, что отвлекаю. Нет! Нет, все в порядке, я не передумала. Это насчет Кайла.  
Он непонимающе нахмурился — кажется, отец и Моррел знали друг друга куда лучше, чем он предполагал.  
\- Его кто-то облил автомобильной краской возле школы, - объяснила та, стараясь быть собранной и излагать по существу. - Серьезно, он в ней с ног до головы. Я не понимаю, какой козел мог... - начала Марин и прервала сама себя. - Грег, ты можешь уйти со смены?  
Кайл в папином ответе не сомневался. Да, собственно, шериф не мог его не отпустить, даже если напарник бы заартачился. У самого ведь тоже был сын.  
\- Хорошо. Уже едем. Ладно, - волнуясь, закивала Моррелл и сразу же нажала на отбой.  
\- Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста, ну? - тихо попросила она, не в состоянии даже подать ему руку.  
Кайл поднялся сам, оставив после себя безобразное пятно на асфальте, и они дошли до ее машины. По счастью, по дороге не встретив никого, кроме пары приблудных псов, которых подкармливал Дитон. К разборкам и скандалам Кайл сейчас был совершенно не готов. Достав из капота плед, Моррелл прикрыла им сиденье, чтоб он мог сесть. Подержала ему дверь, пока Кайл осторожно влезал внутрь ее «Хонды», стараясь ничего собой не задеть.  
Задел, конечно же. Вздохнул, виновато опустив голову — после него салон по любому придется отмывать. Коврику под ногами так уже точно хана.  
\- Ты не переживай насчет этого, - сказала Марин, садясь за руль. - Краску мы отмоем, а козлу достанется по заслугам. Уж будь уверен.  
Кайл не успел даже оглянуться, как они были на месте. Отец уже стоял возле дома, нервно похлопывая ладонью по кожуху с табельным оружием.  
\- Господи, - схватился он за голову, увидев Кайла. - Сейчас пойдем в душ. Ребенок, ты как, жив?  
Он кивнул несколько раз и начал расстегивать уже залипшие в краске кнопки на куртке.  
\- Марин, может останешься? - попросил папа. - Мне тут, кажется, одному не справиться. Ты заходи?  
Мисс Моррел молча пошла к дому, не возразив ни слова — как будто ей больше делать было нечего, как заниматься вот этим.  
\- Я там на крыльце пленку постелил, - указал рукой папа. - Давай ты все снимешь с себя сразу? Там одеяло на перилах висит. Завернись в него и заходи. Тапки еще сейчас принесу. Ты мне можешь сказать, кто это тебя?  
\- Дже-... - начал Кайл и не смог даже договорить, больно прикусив себе губу. Крыльцо и гаражные ворота — все расплывалось перед глазами, превращаясь в написанную вольными мазками картину импрессиониста.  
\- Джексон? - недоверчиво поднял брови отец. - Тот самый Джексон, с которым ты, ну... тогда, на концерте?  
Оставалось только понуро кивнуть — Кайл сам же растрепал обо всем, когда родитель за завтраком стал коситься на его засосы.  
\- Так, переодеваться и в ванную, - скомандовал тот. - Разбираться будем после того, как приведем тебя в порядок. Пойду, найду станок — брить тебя, к сожалению, придется, - развел руками папа. - Но это ничего. У нас с тобой всегда быстро волосы отрастают.

***

Замочили его основательно, заставив лежать в теплой ванне часа полтора. Папа приходил и пускал горячую воду, следя за тем, чтоб он там не замерз. Кайл успел согреться, успокоиться и впал в какое-то равнодушно-тупое состояние. Такими обычно были свидетели убийств и поножовщины, оставшиеся в живых — должно быть, мозг искусственно тормозил панику, приводя все процессы в организме в норму. Под конец он с закрытыми глазами намыливал свою лысую голову и во весь голос пел «Nuclear daydream» под радио. Слова уж очень были в тему.  
Склеенный колтун Кайлу сбрила Моррелл, облачившись для этого в прозрачный дождевик и перчатки. Выглядела она довольно нелепо, стоя над ним в таком виде с жутко серьезным выражением лица. Кайл послушно терпел, когда они напару с отцом оттирали лоб и уши какими-то гадкими растворителями — ну не ходить же синим, как мутант из «Людей Икс». Зато после всех процедур он был почти похож на человека — ну, если не считать синевы под ногтями и раздраженной, покрасневшей кожи на голове. А также стремного вида — без волос Кайл с трудом узнавал себя в зеркале.  
Он сидел на диване, завернутый в махровый халат, когда отец принес ему телефон. Входящих смс было пять штук, и Кайл нехотя открыл список. В первой Эрика, которую тоже угораздило задержаться в школе, спрашивала:

**«А ты не знаешь, почему Уиттмор сидит на полу у шкафчиков и размазывает сопли?»**

Остальные четыре были от Джексона. Кайл удалил их сразу же, не читая. А потом улегся на спину плашмя, положив на лицо большую подушку.  
\- Мы тут с тобой хотели поговорить, - услышал он голос папы. - Но, если ты никакой, можно завтра.  
\- Да говорите уже, - сварливым тоном отозвался Кайл — взрослые секреты раздражали. А если бы он вот так скрывал бы от отца что-то? Даже про их псевдоотношения со Стайлзом, папа и то был в курсе. Хотя сам Стилински все бы отрицал, вздумай докапываться шериф.  
В комнате повисло молчание, и Кайл мог только представить, как они с Моррел неловко переглядываются, не зная, как сообщить ему свою мега-новость. Будто он и так уже не сообразил, о каком «валентине» говорила Марин сегодня в школе. Нет, она, конечно, была сильно моложе отца — но тот был широкоплечим, крепким и моложавым. Что называется, мужчиной в самом соку. Да и Кайлу уже не нужно было подгузники менять, слава Богу.  
\- Вы жениться собираетесь? - поинтересовался он, решив уже спрашивать в лоб. - Или это у вас так?  
\- Да хотелось бы, - тут же отозвался папа. - Ты не против же?  
\- А чего я против-то должен быть? Я тебе что, враг что ли? И мисс Моррелл хорошенькая.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - польщенно сказала та, присев на диванный подлокотник. - Да-а, Грег. Отличное у нас вышло тайное свидание.  
\- И не говори, - засмеялся отец, и Кайл не выдержал, убрав подушку с лица и оглядывая их смущенные лица.  
\- Взрослые, а ведете себя, как придурки, - закатил он глаза, все еще немного сердясь. - Давно встречаетесь-то?  
\- Да как познакомились, с осени, - призналась Марин, накручивая на палец гладкий локон. - Мы просто не знали, как ты отреагируешь. Не были уверены.  
\- Мне тут Джерард Арджент позвонил, - как всегда, ловко перевел стрелки папа. - Поговорили с ним. Он сказал, эту неделю ты будешь учиться дистанционно — у них для таких случаев предусмотрено. А двадцать четвертого будет встреча — уж прости, с Джексоном и его родителями. За представителя закона там буду я.  
\- Пап, не надо сейчас про это, - попросил Кайл.  
\- Молчу. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
\- Нормально себя чувствуешь? - точно таким же тоном спросила Моррел.  
\- Да нормально, нормально. Можете валить на свое свидание уже, - великодушно разрешил он. - И пап... если в итальянский идете, возьмите мне фокаччи с розмарином тоже.  
\- Будет тебе фокачча, - пообещал отец, пряча улыбку в рыжеватые усы.  
Вот за что Кайл особенно любил своего родителя — ему никогда не нужно было долго и занудно объяснять. Говорить, что у тебя в сердце сквозная дыра и ты хочешь побыть один. Рассказывать, как так получилось. Может, дело было в том, что он давно считал Кайла сознательным и давал ему самостоятельно принимать решения относительно всего. Впрочем, а как еще — учитывая, что воспитывал его папа один. Иначе им было бы и не выжить.

***

В понедельник Кайл выполз из дома проводить на работу отца. С утра шел грибной дождик, поэтому он нацепил ветровку, и даже капюшон одел на голову — лысая башка мерзла гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. И как только Стайлз все время с такой прической ходил?  
Папа выехал из гаража и, помахав ему рукой на прощание, умчался. Кайл отвел глаза от слепящего солнечного диска, посмотрев на асфальт. И тут же нервно зажевал шнурок, свисающий с ворота куртки, потому что не мог поверить своим глазам.  
На всем протяжении дороги — от дома и до вершины холма, влажный от мороси асфальт был покрыт надписями, сделанными синей краской из пульверизатора. Кто-то потрудился тут ночью, потому что еще вчера вечером, когда Кайл выносил мусор, ничего этого в помине не было. Это вряд ли могли оказаться мальчишки из средней школы, малюющие названия своих любимых групп — автор сего шедевра работал с трафаретами. Синий цвет — такой знакомый синий цвет рябил в глазах, и Кайл, засунув обе руки в карманы, медленно пошел по дороге, читая строчку за строчкой.

**«Я знаю ты не хочешь меня видеть**  
 **Не отвечаешь да и кто бы ответил**  
 **Я сделал то что не делают нормальные люди**  
 **Такое не прощают это нельзя забыть**

**Если хочешь вмажь мне со всей силы**  
 **Избей до крови наступи мне на горло**  
 **Только пожалуйста оставь хотя бы маленький шанс**  
 **На то что я смогу быть с тобой»**

Кайл потер рукой горло, задыхаясь. Он раздернул кнопки на вороте, но воздуха почему-то все равно не хватало. Буквы, окантованные яркими синими брызгами, буквально кричали — и это без единого знака препинания.  
Кайл постоял еще, глядя, как дождь стекает с резиновых носков кед, не в силах отвести взгляд от этих надписей. Можно было бы достать телефон, сфоткать и послать кому-нибудь. Но только это было ужасно личное письмо, пусть и написанное перед его домом на асфальте. А потому Кайл решил, что никому его видеть не надо. Достаточно было того, что увидел он, чисто случайно выйдя на улицу — а ведь мог бы остаться дома. Мог бы не заметить и не узнать, что Джексон провел тут полночи, ползая на коленях и перекладывая трафареты, светя себе фонариком — неярко, чтобы не запалиться.  
Уиттмор рассуждал совершенно верно — Кайл был не готов его простить. Но что-то внутри болезненно ныло, отзываясь. Ему было не все равно. Он жалел, он просил подумать.  
Однажды Кайл где-то вычитал, что пишущие послания на асфальте по сути своей инфантильны. И что они пытаются прежде всего отмыться перед собой — ведь это так креативно и круто. Но если это было и верно, Кайл все равно не мог не реагировать на упорное стремление к диалогу. Даже если он отвечал Джексону только в своей голове.

***

В День Президента, когда им официально можно было не ходить в школу, в гости зашла Эрика. Она умилялась прическе и никак не могла перестать трогать его бошку — там как раз начал пробиваться первый, бархатный наощупь пушок. Узнав новости про отца, Рейес прищурилась и выдала:  
\- Я еще тогда от него запах женских духов учуяла. Ну помнишь, еще с такос к вам приперлась? Вот же он казанова!  
\- Да вообще! - уже вяло, по инерции возмутился Кайл. - Как на ланч, так у нас времени нет. А как романы разводить, так пожалуйста.  
\- Кстати о романах, - достала Эрика из сумки блеск и подмазала губы, смотрясь в выключенный планшет. - Ты хоть знаешь, что Лидия Уиттмора бросила? В день Валентина еще.  
Кайл только помотал головой — никто, даже Стайлз, не счел нужным ему сообщить.  
\- Сама я не видела. Но Айзек говорит, все было очень громко и очень прилюдно. И что самое смешное: она кинула Джекси не потому, что его на мальчиков потянуло. А потому, что тебя облил. Сказала, что с таким склонным к насилию уродом совместного будущего не видит. Надеюсь, ты его подбирать не станешь? - с ужасным подозрением в голосе спросила Рейес.  
\- Да иди ты, - мрачно глянул он, сжав кулаки.  
Вот только ей было и поучать. Сама Эрика, конечно, была охуеть каким воплощением логики и здравомыслия.  
Вечером, когда Рейес уже ушла, Кайл не утерпел и залез в фейсбук. Нашел в друзьях Мартин и открыл ее профиль. Статус «свободна» и расколотое пополам синее сердце в новостях наглядно демонстрировали, что Эрика не наврала.  
Они со Стайлзом, когда только все задумывали, таким даже заморачиваться не стали. У Стилински был отрицательный опыт — в девятом он объявил на весь свет, что встречается с одноклассницей Хизер. А через неделю та его бросила, и Стайлзу приходилось выносить тонну вопросов и ненужного сочувствия. К счастью, в конце года Хизер с родителями уехала в Иллинойс. Но Стилински все равно зарекся проставлять свои отношения в фейсбуке, говоря, что если пара обжимается на вершине горы, то статусы уже как-то без надобности. И вот тут Кайл с ним был абсолютно согласен.

***

Он очень не хотел идти в директорский кабинет, но только у Кайла не было выбора. Пусть инцидент с краской и не получил широкой огласки, но Арджент был обязан устроить сторонам очную ставку в присутствии представителя закона. Папа объяснил, что неделя ушла на то, чтобы вызвать Пола Уиттмора из Вашингтона — ведь речь шла о том, чтобы завести на его сына дело в полиции. У них в Калифорнии полная уголовная ответственность наступала с шестнадцати лет. И, если драки и идиотские шутки ему еще могли спустить с рук, то поступок Джексона в отношении Кайла классифицировался, как «хулиганство» и «нанесение увечий».  
В просторном, светлом кабинете Джерарда Арджента было достаточно места, чтобы все могли разместиться с комфортом. Кайл вошел, стараясь не смотреть на мать и отца Джексона. Хотя чужая враждебность, буквально висящая в воздухе, ощущалась и без того. Вряд ли они были рады собраться здесь по такому поводу.  
\- Итак, прежде, чем делу будет дан официальный ход, я бы хотел услышать внятный ответ на вопрос: что же произошло между вами тринадцатого февраля? - громко спросил отец. - Попрошу вас высказаться. Кайл, Джексон? Кто начнет первым?  
Он не хотел смотреть в сторону Джексона, но просто не смог себя сдержать. Повернув голову, Кайл увидел его бледное лицо, на котором отчетливо проступали все веснушки. Огромные, молящие глаза. Тот смотрел только ему в лицо и никуда больше — как будто готовился услышать свой личный приговор. Узнать ответ на то, что написал тогда для Кайла на асфальте.  
\- Я начну, - решился он и встал.  
Кайл даже примерно не представлял, что собирается сказать —только надеялся, что слова найдутся сами.  
\- Мы повздорили на уроке, - начал он, сцепив руки в замок в кармане худи — волновался же кошмарно. - Джексону показалось, что я его провоцирую. Но на самом деле у меня просто было очень плохое настроение.  
\- И почему же? — задал уточняющий вопрос мистер Арджент, приспустив на нос очки. Наверное, ожидал, что он сходу начнет обвинять.  
\- В День Влюбленных одинокому человеку всегда грустно, - абсолютно честно ответил Кайл. - Особенно, когда вокруг ты видишь одни пары.  
\- Джексон? Теперь твоя очередь, - напомнил отец. - Расскажи, что побудило тебя совершить такой поступок.  
Уиттмор встал. Было видно, что он дико растерян — губы у него дрожали, а руки то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались снова.  
\- Я знаю, что никто не заслуживает такого. Вообще никто, и тем более Кайл. Но... я был уверен, что он надо мной издевается. Что это не плохое настроение. Что это...  
Кайл встретился с ним взглядом и понял: Уиттмор тоже не хочет, чтобы их личное сейчас стало общественным достоянием.  
\- Джексон просто захотел меня припугнуть, - нашелся он. - Думаю, банка у него случайно из рук вырвалась.  
Кайл скосил взгляд вбок и увидел, что Уиттмор-старший смотрит на него, как на посланника божия. То есть, внимает, прямо-таки открыв рот. Ясное дело, ничего подобного на показательных разборках у директора он не ожидал. Мать Джексона сидела, спрятав красное лицо в ладонях, но ее можно было понять; вряд ли какая-то мама учит своего ребенка такому.  
\- Кайл, не буду лукавить — то, что ты сейчас скажешь, может очень существенно повлиять на будущее Джексона, - прищурился директор, откидываясь в кресле. - Мы все знаем, что фактически произошло. Но только ты, как пострадавшее лицо, можешь определить нужную меру воздействия. Насколько я могу судить, давления извне на тебя не оказывается.  
\- Я скажу, как есть, - заговорил Кайл, чувствуя, как тело прошивает нервная дрожь. - Джексон сделал очень гадкую вещь. Он облил меня краской, хоть и не собирался. Я не думаю, что это нормально — даже просто угрожать. Нет, это говорит о чертовски неуравновешенной психике, - повернулся он к отцу и мистеру Ардженту. - Но я не хочу ломать жизнь Джексону только из-за этого случая. Я хочу, чтобы у него все было хорошо. И чтобы он поступил, куда собирается. И... чтобы летом поехал на Мёртл-бич, - закончил он уже тише.  
\- Весьма благородно с твоей стороны, Кайл, - пожевал губу Арджент, которому вряд ли хотелось портить отношения с папашей Джексона. - Итак, какие на сегодня выводы? Дело заводить не будем?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой отец. - Как известно, подростки до восемнадцати еще социально незрелы. Исправительное воздействие должно носить в основном воспитательный характер. Я тоже считаю, что беседы будет достаточно.  
Кайл вышел из кабинета первым, толкнув массивную дверь, и быстрым шагом пошел по коридору, временами сбиваясь почти на бег. Он не хотел ничего — ни фальшивого обмена любезностями, ни чужой неловкости. А если кому-то до сих пор было стыдно — так это было ему только на пользу.

***

Спустя неделю отсутствия они с Уиттмором оба вернулись в школу — того после инцидента, конечно, отстранили. При всем уважении к субсидиям его отца, поступить иначе администрация просто не имела права.  
На уроках и в столовой они с Джексоном, не сговариваясь, старались держаться друг от друга подальше. Да, им надо было поговорить — но только не на людях. К Кайлу никто не цеплялся — должно быть, отпугивало сочетание лысой башки и мрачного выражения лица. Только Скотт один раз тихонечко высказался — мол, вы теперь с бро как клонированные.  
Кайл не мог ничего внятно объяснить, но все же попросил Стайлза перестать играть на публику. И если тот думал, что это из-за Джексона — что ж, так оно по сути и было.  
В Мартин никаких драматичных изменений не произошло — она была все так же хороша собой, умна, и по-прежнему собиралась учиться в Чикаго. Иногда Кайлу казалось, что Уиттмор в ее планы никогда и не вписывался. И что Лидия бестрепетно кинула бы его в аккурат к следующему Рождеству. Экзамены сдавались в декабре, и, начиная с марта, выпускной класс школу уже не посещал. Ведь в начале весны колледжи уже присылали конверты с ответами — тощие для неудачников и пухлые для тех, кому повезло поступить.  
После занятий вместо того, чтобы пойти к велосипедной стоянке, Кайл свернул к школьному стадиону. Он не слышал Уиттмора и не видел явно идущим следом — просто знал, что куда пойдет он, туда же обязательно заявится и Джексон. Кайл терпел весь день, потому что такой разговор нельзя было запихать в чат, в сообщения, скомкать так, чтобы он уместился в школьную перемену.  
Поднявшись по широким ступеням, он сел на один из средних рядов и закрыл глаза. Сегодня утром Кайл надел поверх формы только тоненькую ветровку — в конце февраля было уже по-весеннему тепло. Ветер гулял по стадиону, завывая в щелях между трибунами. Когда Кайл услышал осторожные шаги рядом, то даже не шелохнулся. Почувствовав горячее дыхание на шее, он понял, что Джексон забрался на ряд выше, не осмелившись подойти и сесть рядом.  
\- Можно с тобой поговорить? - наконец, спросил Уиттмор.  
\- Ну а ты как думаешь? Почему я здесь сижу вместо того, чтобы домой ехать?  
\- Прости, что тебе волосы загубил, - гулко сглотнул за спиной Джексон.  
\- Хотел, чтоб я никому не нравился? Ну вот, добился своего. Сам видишь, как уродско.  
\- Нет, нет, - придвинулся ближе Уиттмор, положив руки ему на плечи. - Ты охуенный, Кайл. С волосами, без волос, как угодно. Черт. Ну можно, я тебя потрогаю? Ты всем давался уже погладить, а мне нет.  
\- Ладно, так и быть, - милостиво согласился он.  
У Кайла колотилось сердце, дрожали руки и стоял член. Так было всегда, когда Уиттмор был хотя бы на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и его организму было плевать на обиды и моральные разногласия.  
Джексон ласкал его голову так чувственно... Обхватив ладонями уши, проводил кончиками пальцев по колким волоскам и целовал в затылок. А потом вообще офигел — стал тереться о его макушку прямо лицом.  
\- Ну, хватит, - нащупал Кайл его лоб руками и оттолкнул. - Ты поговорить же хотел.  
\- Я только к тебе перелезу, ладно? Так же, ну... разговаривать неудобно.  
Под этим благовидным предлогом Уиттмор перебрался через ряд и втиснулся в кресло рядом с ним. Стоило Кайлу повернуться — и он увидел близко-близко его лицо в испарине и голубую венку, пересекающую лоб наискосок. Джексон смотрел на него с таким вожделением, что Кайл вцепился ему в ворот и хрипло сказал:  
\- Иди вниз.  
\- Мне сесть? Или...? - вполголоса спросил тот, опускаясь на деревянный настил.  
\- Ложись, - потребовал Кайл, тяжело дыша. - Хочу на тебе лежать.  
Не говоря ни слова, Уиттмор лег спиной в голубой форменной рубашке прямо на отсыревшие доски. И бесстыже развел колени.  
\- Иди сюда, Перриш.  
Кайл залез на него сверху, опираясь руками о настил. И, глядя в раскрасневшееся лицо, прижался к нему бедрами, откровенно потираясь членом о вздыбленную ширинку Джексона. Тот со стоном выгнулся, запрокинул голову, и Кайл укусил его в шею, тут же жадно засосав это место.  
Джексон только вздрагивал и ерзал под ним, приподнимая бедра, сдавливая бока коленями. И Кайл совершенно отпустил себя, позволив кусать и ставить свои отметины. Он вылизывал соленую кожу, губами чувствуя, как бешено пульсирует выпуклая венка сбоку. Вдавливал член Джексону в бедро и сам потирался о его упирающийся в ногу стояк.  
Они совсем потеряли совесть, делая это на школьном стадионе, на полу между сиденьями. Уиттмор обхватил его ногами, сцепил руки на шее и, притиснув к себе, поцеловал в губы. И в этом было такое голое, отчаянное желание, что Кайл задохнулся и кончил, дрожа и тоже прижимаясь к Джексону. Тот судорожно стиснул его коленями и, дернувшись еще раз, рвано выдохнул в плечо. Они ведь оба еще с того дурацкого концерта скучали по такой, разделенной близости.  
Кайл лежал с ним на этих досках, уткнувшись носом в мокрую шею и дышал Джексоном — так, как давно хотелось.  
\- Будешь со мной? - влажно шепнул ему в ухо Уиттмор. - У тебя ведь на самом деле нет никого. Так и знал ведь, что это ты мне за Лидию. Чтоб тоже помучился и поревновал.  
\- Ты бешеный, - пригладил ему челку Кайл, заглядывая в подернутые дымкой серо-голубые глаза. - Откуда мне знать, что ты меня, не знаю, не подожжешь в следующий раз?  
\- Что, не простишь, да? - крупно сглотнул Джексон — так, что ему захотелось потрогать губами кадык.  
\- Так уже. Когда надписи твои на асфальте увидел, - признался Кайл и поцеловал его нос, где рыжих веснушек была целая россыпь. - А что ты мне тогда в смсках писал? Я все потер, конечно же.  
\- Да я сам уже не помню, - поморщился Уиттмор. - Просто жутко пересрал, что все, ты меня никогда даже близко не подпустишь.  
Кайл промолчал. Он уже понял, что все самое лучшее говорится не словами. Но они с Джексоном и так уже лежали друг на друге — красные, потные и без дыхания. Слова могли увольняться в запас.


	11. Chapter 11

Физкультура у них стояла очень неудобно — посреди расписания, так что домой не уйдешь. Они с Мартин сидели на вершине холма, под зацветающей дикой яблоней. Все остальные бегали по ступенькам стадиона вверх и вниз, а по свистку отжимались, подгоняемые бодрыми окриками Финстока.  
Их двоих это не касалось — у обоих были чудесные кровавые отговорки. Ну, с Лидией понятно, а вот он умудрился прорезать себе всю руку купленным Марин японским ножом для суши. Хорошо, хоть левую. На упаковке Кайл потом прочитал, что такие режут сырого лосося без нажатия — так ведь не врали, суки.  
Лидия полулежала в траве, откинувшись на локтях и вытянув ноги. Солнце грело по-весеннему — не паля, а только ласково пригревая, и она нежилась на нем, как кошка.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг сказала Мартин, потянувшись за своей замшевой рыжей сумкой, - я ж тебе уже который день журнал отдать забываю. Ту нашу фотосессию с капитаном Америкой — ее все-таки напечатали.  
\- Дай посмотреть! Я ж не знаю, как оно со стороны.  
\- Держи, - всучила ему Лидия увесистый альманах.  
\- Ни хера себе у них студенческий вестник, - раскрыл его Кайл, листая страницы из плотной, хорошей бумаги.  
\- Так это один из старейших вузов страны. К тому же, очень влиятельный. Хочешь, Дэнни спроси — он же путеводитель Фиске из рук не выпускает.  
\- Да что тут спрашивать, - покачал головой Кайл. - Ежу понятно. На какой я странице?  
Отобрав у него журнал, Лидия открыла самое начало — и точно, под зеленой полосой рубрики «Наши будущие студенты» красовалось четыре его портрета, каждый на целый разворот.  
Кайл завис, разглядывая собственную нереально героическую наружность — вышло, конечно, супер. В жизни он далеко не такой красавчик был.  
\- Я их отрихтовала немного, прежде чем посылать, - созналась Лидия, глядя, как он скептически разглядывает картинки. - Но только слегка. С моделями для журнальных фотосессий знаешь что иногда делают? Руки-ноги вытягивают, кожу отбеливают на миллион тонов — а я только по лицу слегка прошлась.  
\- А ты его мне насовсем принесла? - с надеждой спросил Кайл, любуясь и думая, что надо бы показать Джексону.  
\- Само собой, - пожала плечами Лидия. - Сразу попросила плюс один экземпляр для модели. И... если что, он уже все видел. Я же обрабатывала при нем.  
Кайл закусил губу, чувствуя себя неловко — какой, интересно, этикет для беседы с девушкой, у которой ты умыкнул бойфренда? Ясное дело, они с Мартин напрямую ничего не обсуждали. Но Джексон же то и дело его трогал — прямо в классе, при всех. Это уж Лидия точно пропустить не могла.  
\- Ты там совестью угрызаешься, что ли? Кайл? - она взяла за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Он только вздохнул, чувствуя себя виноватым — ведь в самом деле заглядывался на чужое и хотел себе.  
\- Вот и зря, - зевнула Мартин. - Я же сама его кинула. Когда-нибудь ты тоже меня поймешь. Джексон ведь не поменяется — ни ради кого. Это будет «Я люблю тебя, Филлип Моррис», школьная версия. И ты будешь прощать ему все дерьмо и терпеть — точно так же, как терпела я.  
\- Да понятно, - махнул рукой Кайл. - Но я не хочу его менять. Пусть будет такой.  
\- Ну-ну, - уперла язык в щеку Лидия. - Посмотрим на тебя через пару лет. Я вот продержалась два с половиной. А сейчас другого хочу. Чтобы парень обо мне заботился, желания предупреждал. Пусть даже внешне не такой смазливый будет.  
\- В Чикаго будешь присматривать? - покосился на нее Кайл.  
\- Ну не здесь же. В мае будет день открытых дверей, и я точно еду. Может, встречу кого, - запрокинула голову Лидия, глядя на ветки, усыпанные белыми бутонами с розоватой каемкой.  
\- Удачи, - погладил он ее по руке.  
\- Да и тебе тоже, - фыркнула Мартин. - Вот одно в Джексоне хорошо — врать и прикидываться не умеет. В середине декабря еще в лоб спросил: нормально ли, если во время секса думаешь о другом человеке. А потом вас Эллисон увидела... после лакросса, помнишь? Я же сначала вообще думала на нее, хотя все очевидно было.  
\- Но ты мне ничего даже не сказала, - поднял на нее глаза Кайл.  
\- А что тут сказать? - опустила ему руку на макушку Лидия, укладывая головой себе в колени. - Это не ты же с начала года из кожи вон лез, чтоб обратить на себя внимание. Я только раньше не могла понять, зачем ему.  
Лидия гладила по волосам — уже чуть отросшим, хотя все равно коротким, колющим ладонь. И пахло от нее почти как от Джексона — может, женский вариант того же парфюма.  
\- Это трудно — отпускать? - все-таки сказал вслух Кайл.  
\- Трудно решиться. А потом, когда дело уже сделано, тебе как анастетик вкалывают — уже не больно. Главное, шкатулку со всем, что на память, сразу вытряхнуть в мусор. Сможешь так, а?  
Кайл не думал, что сможет. Но до уровня Лидии Мартин ему по любому требовалась очень серьезная прокачка. С тех пор, как Джексон попросил быть с ним, прошло всего ничего.

***

После седьмого урока сегодня отмечали «День числа Пи» - праздник, придуманный в конце прошлого века Ларри Шоу. Чувак подметил, что «третий месяц, четырнадцатое число» здорово напоминает известную математическую константу. Торжество обычно начинали ровно в 1.59.26 пополудни — ведь именно эти цифры шли после всем известных 3,14. Слово «Pi» произносилось ровно так же, как «пирог», а потому вся школа собиралась в столовой — отведать сладких пирогов и фигурных печенек.  
Кайл как раз положил себе на тарелочку зачетный кусок яблочного пирога со шляпкой от «Пи», когда кто-то схватил его за локоть.  
\- Перриш, пошли отойдем. Пообщаться надо, - вполголоса сказал Джексон.  
Локоть он так и не отпустил, но Кайл безропотно пошел за ним, недоумевая, чего это Уиттмор такой хмурый. И к чему такая спешка вообще.  
Заведя в уголок, Джексон уперся кулаками в стенку по бокам от его головы и очень серьезно спросил:  
\- Ну и что тебе Лидия говорила? Я видел, как вы на траве в обнимку валялись.  
\- Господи боже. Ну к ней-то ты не ревнуешь, я надеюсь? - поднял брови Кайл.  
\- Еще чего, - тут же отбил подачу Уиттмор. - Ну так о чем у вас там шла речь?  
\- Да ни о чем, так. Пирога хочешь? - ткнул ему Кайл в губы мягким крошащимся краем. - Попробуй, это миссис Арджент пекла.  
\- Да срать мне на этот пирог, - яростным шепотом сказал Джексон и выбил у него из рук тарелку. Кусок упал им под ноги, неопрятно развалившись, а начинка из мелко нарезанных яблок и орехов поползла наружу. - Ты мне на вопрос ответить можешь нормально?  
Кайлу все это уже совсем не нравилось. Он несильно толкнул Джексона, чтобы уйти, но тот схватил за предплечья, удерживая, и взмолился:  
\- Кайл, пожалуйста. Что она тебе на уши вешала? Отговаривала же, да? У тебя лицо такое грустное было...  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что меня можно вот так взять и отговорить? Лидия просто журнал отдала с моими фотками. Пусти.  
\- Нет, Кайл. Ну не злись, - прижался к нему грудью Джексон. - Я пиздец как боюсь, что ты передумаешь.  
Он смотрел такими несчастными глазами, что оставалось только обнять.  
\- Слушай, если я и передумаю, то только из-за тебя. Потому что как скотина себя ведешь. Ну нахрена было так делать, а?  
\- Я тебе новый пирог принесу, хочешь? Какой тебе?  
Кайл только закатил глаза — как будто в пироге было дело.  
\- Пошли вместе.  
Он взял Уиттмора за руку и повел за собой к ближайшему столу. Все кончилось тем, что они кормили друг друга пирогами, безуспешно стараясь не ржать — так все же крошки могли попасть не в то горло. Джексон, конечно, был неимоверно счастлив пихать ему что-то в рот. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось не особо прилично, потому что МакКолл прикрывал Эллисон глаза, а Лейхи дурным голосом вопил про Содом и Гоморру.  
Когда Кайл случайно кинул взгляд на Стайлза, тот только покрутил у виска, видимо, намекая, насколько разумен его выбор. Но Кайлу было плевать — кто-то до сих пор регулярно зазывал его в гости, только чтобы шериф не обратил внимание на непонятные отлучки, задержки и вспышки эйфории. Покраснений от дерековой щетины на морде, по его мнению, никто не замечал. 

***

Кроме Кайла, знал о Дереке только Скотт — Стайлзу просто пришлось рассказать ему, чтобы объяснить, почему он не переживает из-за «разрыва». Имитировать страдания Стилински было тупо лень, а одноклассники могли думать все, что пожелают — спустя пару месяцев после своего каминг-аута он окончательно осмелел и перестал стесняться.  
Кайлу нравилось бывать у Стайлза, потому что там был островок тишины и спокойствия. А вот дома в последнее время творилась фигня. Мисс Моррелл переехала к ним жить, но проблема была не в этом. Теперь они с отцом постоянно ездили на встречи с риэлторами. Дом в Сан-Хосе, наконец, был продан, и им нужно было купить новый. Кайл уставал слушать их бесконечные споры о том, какая должна быть кухня, сколько детских и какого размера бассейн. А еще из-за разговоров о детях и будущей семье он чувствовал себя уже слишком большим и не очень нужным своему отцу. Но пожаловаться не смел — ведь папа столько лет жил только ради него, не имея вообще никакой личной жизни. А с Моррелл у них правда могло бы все получиться.  
Что самое плохое, Кайлу было даже не с кем поделиться. Жаловаться Джексону было бы издевательством — особенно, после его рассказов про то, как отец пропустил два Рождества подряд, торча в Ди-Си. Хотя клялся и божился каждый раз, что приедет. А в Вашингтоне семья ему была не нужна — характер работы совершенно не располагал.  
Миссис Уиттмор, по сути, была такой же матерью-одиночкой, как, скажем, мама Скотта, потому что муж у нее был только номинально. Естественно, она старалась найти забвение в нелепых хобби и походах по салонам красоты, в то время как сын был предоставлен самому себе. Уиттмор-старший же интересовался только оценками, грамотами и характеристиками из школы. Чем больше Кайл узнавал об этой семье, тем больше понимал — иной характер в таких условиях у Джексона сформироваться и не мог. Жесткий прессинг отца и полное попустительство матери — от такого сочетания у кого угодно бы поехала крыша.  
Сейчас он думал о том, знала ли обо всем этом Лидия. Могла ли она отвлечься от своих собственных проблем с разведенными, вечно делящими ее родителями. Кайл почему-то не был уверен. Впрочем, он прощал Джексону все, даже не зная обстоятельств. Просто подспудно чувствуя, что тот не может вести себя так на пустом месте. Теперь же, когда Кайл столько знал, каждый словесный тычок в сторону Джексона, каждое замечание о том, какое он агрессивное, невоспитанное хамло, ощущались очень болезненно. Никто не хотел даже вникать, почему так, ни хрена не видя за фасадом, который держался буквально на соплях.  
Уиттмор наливал себе фанту из автомата, чтобы запить, когда Кайл подошел и обхватил за плечи, сцепив руки в замок.  
\- Я тебя никогда не брошу, понял? - сказал он Джексону на ухо. - Только если сам уйдешь — тогда отстану.  
Тот прерывисто выдохнул и откинул голову назад, прислонившись виском к виску. Кайл обнял крепче, со всей силы. В руке у Джексона дрожал бумажный стакан, расплескивая сладкий лимонад на пол. Солнце било прямо в окно, золотя волосы у него на макушке и делая мочку уха ярко-алой на просвет.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо тебе, - шепотом ответил он, гладя Кайла по рукам, докуда мог дотянуться.  
\- Да вы отцепитесь друг от друга или нет? - с прохладцей поинтересовалась Мартин, вертя пустым стаканом. - Ну хоть бы в сторону отошли, что ли. А то вот прямо у автомата надо встать.  
Кайл видел только его щеку с ямочками, но был уверен, что Джексон сейчас лыбится во весь рот. Уж очень старательно Лидия изображала полное безразличие.

***

Жильцы соседних домов были против любовных посланий, постоянно мозолящих им глаза. А коп на пенсии, который сдавал им дом, вообще ничего слушать не хотел. Так что в воскресенье с утра пораньше Кайл одел драные джинсы и когда-то любимые, но теперь очень облезлые кеды. Вооружился баллончиком с краской светло-серого цвета и приступил к закрашиванию художеств Уиттмора. Все-таки сфотографировав предварительно — ну зря он, что ли, так старался? Моррелл занималась тем, что скупала все для будущего дома. Папа, скорей всего, втихаря жрал вредные чипсы и в очередной раз пересматривал «Друзей».  
Кайл закрасил уже половину, когда впереди тренькнул велосипедный звонок. Подняв голову, он обалдело посмотрел на Джексона, который приехал тоже в каком-то рванье. Нет, он, конечно, в шутку звал его закрашивать тоже — только не думал, что тот правда будет участвовать. Уиттмора же с детства приучали, что он должен всегда выглядеть безупречно — никаких прыщей, никакой перхоти, никаких замятостей на одежде. И чтобы все идеально сочеталось по цвету. А сейчас он был похож черт знает на кого — в линялой клетчатой рубашке и шортах с бахромой Кайл его еще точно не видел.  
\- Вау! - обрадованно сказал он, и с размаху повис у Джексона на шее. - Круто, я не ожидал прямо. Что, правда будешь красить?  
Вместо ответа тот отобрал у него баллон и, присев на корточки, стал закрашивать слово «если».  
\- Тебе не жалко, да? - спросил он, передвинувшись к «хочешь» и сдув челку со лба.  
\- Прикалываешься? Я бы это насовсем оставил. Но мне же все равно переезжать через неделю, а лендлорд не разрешает.  
Они менялись каждые два слова — так, чтоб не занудно было. Оглянувшись назад, Кайл увидел, что сквозь подсохшую краску все еще проступает синева, а значит, закрашивать придется в два или три слоя. Но Уиттмор, вроде, не торопился сбегать, а вот так, вдвоем, было просто прекрасно.  
\- Перриш... слушай, я давно узнать хочу, - поставил баллончик наземь Джексон. - А с кем Стилински на самом деле встречается? Нет, я уже понял, что не с тобой. Но у него же точно кто-то есть. Знаешь в каких местах засосы? Я в раздевалке видел же.  
\- А зачем ты ему в эти места смотришь? - ехидно спросил Кайл. - И какая тебе разница, с кем он, мм?  
\- Что, и мне не скажешь? - с обидой поглядел Уиттмор. - Ну и ладно, покрывай своего Стайлза.  
\- Ты нарочно? - сжал губы Кайл. - Вот зачем тебе чужой секрет?  
Но Джексон только молча сопел, сосредоточенно по второму разу крася «горло», и он тупо сдался.  
\- Ну есть у него мужик один, из копов тоже. Нормальный такой. Суровый латинос в синей униформе, классика жанра.  
\- Тебе нравятся такие? - наморщил лоб Уиттмор.  
\- Бля, ну ты достал ревновать уже, - стукнул его баллончиком по плечу Кайл. - Сказать, кто мне нравится? Сказать, на кого я с первого дня запал — помнишь, еще на ногу наступил тебе на крыльце?  
Джексон от неожиданности приоткрыл рот — наверное, не думал, что он такие подробности помнит. А потом взял его за плечи и очень аккуратно уложил спиной прямо на асфальт.  
\- Джекс... ну что ты делаешь, ты охренел вообще, что ли? Нас так кто-нибудь переедет, - скороговоркой шептал Кайл, сам же гладя его по спине и по заднице. У них еще ничего не было, кроме взаимной дрочки, но хотелось все время. В классе, в раздевалке, и особенно в душевой, но вокруг всегда толклась куча народа.  
\- Ну дай потискать чуть-чуть, - севшим от возбуждения голосом попросил Уиттмор. - Тут за час никто даже мимо не прошел. Все сегодня в моллах торчат же... ну или в телек пялятся.

***

Они лежали и целовались, обкончавшись уже оба, когда у Кайла в кармане затрепыхался мобильник. Вздрогнув, он отпихнул от себя Джексона и сел — звонила Эрика.  
\- Да?  
\- Кайл... слушай, тут у меня пиздец просто, - зареванным голосом сказала в трубку Рейес. - Он все мои вещи прямо на улицу выкидывает. И орет, все соседи слышат, - громко всхлипнула она. - Я даже не знаю, куда мне идти, а Дерек трубку не берет... и Стайлз тоже. Айзек с родителями во Фриско, в среду только вернется...  
Кайл с отвешенной пачкой посмотрел на Джексона, который прислонился щекой к его щеке и пытался подслушать.  
\- Он застукал вас, что ли? Но как? Ты же Айзека домой не водила.  
\- Фак, ну кто же знал, что Дюк детектива наймет за мной следить? Наверное, заметил что-то, но не был уверен, - прорыдала Эрика. - Пришел взбешенный и вывалил кучу фоток из конверта — а там... блять, ну такое палево, что уже не отговориться никак. И как начал на меня орать... «неблагодарная шлюшка» и все такое. И главное, он прав же... я ему всем обязана. Господи, ну что мне теперь делать-то?  
\- Ты, главное, успокойся, - подумав, посоветовал он. - Все равно все уже случилось, он тебя выгнал. Ну окей, на эту неделю можно уломать родителей, чтоб ты пожила у нас. Но дальше, наверное, все-таки у Дерека. Какие тут еще варианты?  
\- Ты меня заберешь? - дрожащим голосом спросила Рейес. - И вещи... надо бы как-то подобрать, но я боюсь даже к дому подходить. Ты бы его видел, Кайл... глаза прямо кровью налились, как у быка. Я думала, у меня сердце из груди выскочит.  
\- Подожди пять минут, ладно? Я попробую что-нибудь придумать и тогда уже перезвоню.  
Нажав на отбой, от закусил костяшки пальцев, думая, надо ли впутывать в это взрослых.  
\- Кайл, - потряс его за плечо Джексон. - Я тебе могу чем-то помочь, а?  
\- Можешь. Эрику надо привезти сюда и шмотки ее.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - Уиттмор, волнуясь, заглядывал в глаза, и Кайл обнял его и прижал к себе, гладя по голове.  
\- Машина нужна, сейчас.  
\- Могу мамину взять — моя в ремонте, бампер помял. Поедешь на багажнике? Ну, чтобы два велика не тащить.  
\- Поеду, конечно.  
Он бросил все как есть — недокрашенные надписи, баллончик на обочине дороги. Даже у папы не отпросился.  
Когда они подъехали к дому Дюкалеона, Рейес сидела прямо на бордюре и грызла ноготь. Видок у нее был жуткий — потекшая и размазавшаяся тушь, всклокоченные волосы. Джексон посадил ее в машину и дал салфетки и зеркальце, привести себя в порядок. Кайл же кое-как собрал разбросанные по земле тряпки, обувь, украшения и книжки. Все было, конечно, испорчено — помято и вываляно в пыли. Пока ходил, Кайл измазал себе все кеды и расколотых тенях и пудре — ну еще бы, чувак обиделся капитально. Хорошо хоть, Эрике ничего не сделал — наверное, правда любил ее, по-своему.

***

Сидя у него на кровати, Рейес расчесывала мокрые волосы. Но ночь она всегда заплетала тугую косу — так они не сбивались в колтун и лежали потом красивыми волнами.  
\- Кайл, я тебе кое-что рассказать хочу, - отложила расческу она. - Когда Уиттмор тебя облил, нас на следующий день собрал Старик — не всех, а только, кто мог быть в курсе. Ну, и кто Джексона у шкафчиков видел. Заявил, что если хотим продолжить учиться в этой школе, забыть об инциденте и не контактировать с тобой в ближайшие несколько дней. В общем, молчать в тряпочку.  
\- И все, конечно, послушались?  
Кайл помнил, как было обидно тогда; если бы такое произошло с кем-то из ребят, он бы точно хотя бы позвонил.  
\- Нам Эллисон потом объяснила, в чем дело, - грустно сказала Рейес. - Семнадцать лет назад Ардженты жили в Саннивейле. И младшая сестра мистера Арджента, Кейт, из ревности подожгла другую девчонку, прямо в волосы ей каминную спичку сунула.  
\- И что, та хоть жива осталась? - поежился Кайл — история выходила кошмарная.  
\- Обожженная сильно, но живая. Кейт упекли за решетку, а Старика в местной школе сместили с поста директора — люди же знали, кто у него дочь. Эллисон говорит, деду через неделю машину на парковке сожгли так, что жимолость рядом вся обуглилась — и никто ничего не видел. А полиция штата установила за ними слежку, которая длится до сих пор.  
\- Так чего он боится? - закутавшись в плед, спросил Кайл. - Блин, я вообще не знал, что у Криса сестра есть.  
\- У них клан учителей, помнишь? А им пригрозили: одна ошибка, и мы у вас у всех отберем лицензии. А Кейт вашей еще пришьем дело — с такой судимостью ее упекут уже очень надолго. Короче, они в буквальном смысле рискуют всем. А тут эта история с краской — в школе, где Арджент директор. Он не хотел, чтобы тебя кто-то спровоцировал на масштабное судебное разбирательство — наоборот, надеялся тихо все замять.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Кайл убито.  
\- Я тебя прошу, ты не думай, что нам все равно. Мы все в шоке были, когда узнали. Вас с Уиттмором, оказывается, видела из окна телка одна из десятого — Малия, что ли. Она только лучшей подруге сказала, сестре Бойда.  
\- Ладно, - погрыз верхнюю губу он. - А ты почему тогда меня навестила?  
\- Так неделя уже прошла. Ну я и решила, что можно — пощекотала его мокрым кончиком косы Рейес. - Кайл, ну правда, они тоже не гады. Тебя тогда жалели все.  
\- Тебе Дерек-то ответил уже? - перевел Кайл разговор на другую тему, чтобы не вспоминать это заново.  
\- Да. Согласовал с комендантом, тот пустит меня пожить к ним в корпус. Только придется вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. И никаких декольте, сказал, и коротких юбок.  
\- Ну это, конечно, тебя больше всего сейчас огорчает, - не выдержал и подъебнул ее Кайл. - А с Дюком что будешь делать? Он же все еще твой официальный опекун.  
\- Дерек говорит, чтобы табели с оценками ему по почте посылала. Формально-то у нас друг к другу претензий нет. Может, он согласится повозиться с бумагами еще годик. Наверное, видеть меня совсем не хочет, так что передавать полномочия в суд вряд ли пойдет, - тоскливо предположила она.  
\- А что у вас с Айзеком? - спросил Кайл, уже догадываясь, что между ними не ладно — оба на переменах сидели по разным углам.  
\- Да ничего, - безрадостно улыбнулась Рейес. - Финита у нас с Айзеком. Городок тут маленький, слухи разносятся быстро. Он меня динамил два дня, а потом написал, что еще не готов к таким серьезным отношениям. Небось, отец запретил близко подходить к мексиканской подстилке-шлюхе-нелегалке... ну, или как там это сказать поизящнее. Но знаешь что? Я переживу. Мне такое малолетнее ссыкло тоже нафиг не сдалось. Хорошо хоть, не залетела от него.

***

Кайл прислонился к стене, держа в руке заливающийся телефон. Улыбающаяся физиономия шерифа на экране его откровенно пугала — мистер Стилински, сколько Кайл его знал, никогда не оказывал ему такой чести. Номер был забит просто так, на совсем экстренный случай — Стайлз настоял.  
\- Да? - все-таки решил ответить он — игнорировать было бы дико невежливо, да и мало ли что? Дело могло быть серьезное.  
\- Сынок, заедешь сегодня после уроков ко мне в участок? - очень ласково попросил папа-Стилински. - Побеседовать надо с глазу на глаз. Стайлзу не говори, это только между нами.  
\- Хорошо, - сглотнул Кайл, начиная понимать, что значит выражение «и вся жизнь пронеслась у него перед глазами». - Буду у вас полтретьего, у меня дополнительный испанский еще.  
\- Ничего страшного. Ты приезжай, как сможешь, - не стал давить на него шериф. - Ну, до встречи, Кайл.  
\- Тебе кто звонил-то? - любопытно спросил Джексон. - Чего ты перепуганный такой?  
\- Все, мне хана. Стилински-старший к себе зачем-то вызывает, - вцепился ему в рубашку Кайл. - Господи, ну за какие прегрешения? Я ж даже чашки у них дома за собой мою всегда.  
\- Шутишь... значит, серьезных прегрешений нет, - сделал вполне логичный вывод Уиттмор. - Чего ты боишься-то?  
\- Да блин, он папин начальник все-таки, - обхватил себя руками Кайл. - А вдруг я правда где-то облажался?  
\- Да брось, - обнял его Джексон, щекотно дуя в шею, - небось про делишки Стайлза разузнать хочет. Что у него с этим копом-латиносом.  
Самое смешное, что Уиттмор как в воду глядел.

***

Шериф приступил к дознанию не спеша, а сперва угостив его крепким горячим чаем с шоколадкой. Наверное, видел, что Кайлу очень не по себе. Хотя, может, просто шоколадка лишняя завалялась.  
\- Вот скажи мне, сынок, - начал свою проникновенную речь он, - ты мне доверяешь? Веришь своему шерифу?  
\- Верю, - понуро ответил Кайл, - а куда было деваться-то.  
\- Ты думаешь, я хочу своему ребенку плохого? В случае чего, буду с ним дурно обращаться? Или выставлю за дверь? - усилил нажим мистер Стилински.  
\- Не выставите, наверное. Жалко станет.  
\- Ну так зачем же вы меня за нос столько времени водите? - наконец, высказал главную претензию тот. - Ну и что, что у вас ориентация другая — что я, никогда влюбленных не видел? Думаете, старый и не отличу уже?  
Кайл пристыженно молчал, только сейчас осознавая, что и правда поступал дурно. Ломать комедию перед видавшим виды копом — это только им со Стайлзом в голову могло прийти.  
\- Я только хочу знать, с кем он видится на самом деле. У меня, понимаешь, не сын, а угорь какой-то — все норовит вывернуться, выскользнуть и снова обмануть. Ну что ты будешь делать? Вот и пришлось уже звать тебя. Кайл, ну кто этот тип? Наркодилер, может? Или извращенец какой? Я же должен знать, как отец, ты пойми! - аж покраснел лицом шериф.  
Мысленно попросив у Стайлза прощения, он вздохнул и начал с сакраментального:  
\- Его зовут Дерек Хейл...  
Если бы испанская инквизиция обладала талантами мистера Стилински, им бы даже не понадобилось изобретать пытки. Через полчаса Кайл выдал о Дереке какое-то дикое количество информации — да он сам не подозревал, что знает о Хейле столько. Шериф только довольно потирал руки и кивал — досье собиралось ничего такое. И почему-то, чем больше Кайл рассказывал, тем более умиротворенным делался стайлзов отец. Радовался, наверное, что вывел сына на чистую воду. Под конец он даже улыбался, поэтому Кайл рискнул спросить:  
\- А что ему за это будет?  
\- Кому, Стайлзу? Всыплю по первое число.  
\- Да нет, Дереку. Вы же... вы же не уволите его из полиции? - стиснул под столом руки Кайл, понимая, что может реально испортить жизнь как минимум троим людям. Но он был в безвыходном положении — тут оставалось только надеяться на милость шерифа.  
\- Зачем же увольнять? - потер подбородок тот. - Я как раз думал над тем, чтобы зачислить его в штат. Нашему участку нужны такие кадры.  
Кайл от удивления чуть не свалился со стула.  
\- Так вы не будете им запрещать встречаться? Стайлз его любит, правда. Прямо любит-любит, серьезно вам говорю.  
\- Сынок, так ты еще не понял? - склонил голову к плечу мистер Стилински. Я ему правда добра желаю. Ну, отругаю, что рано начали, конечно — но дома запирать не стану. И вообще, я к этому Дереку, может, поближе присмотреться хочу. Мой сын не мог выбрать какого-нибудь ненадежного тупицу. Дашь мне его номер?

***

Когда Кайл на негнущихся ногах, наконец, выполз из участка, в него сразу же впилился очень нервный Стайлз.  
\- Ну что он? Что сказал, быстро говори, - встряхнул он Кайла за шкирку.  
\- Все. Можешь прекратить свою двойную жизнь.  
\- Это как понимать? - снова затряс его Стайлз. - Давай без намеков. Я ж чуть не обоссался, когда Джексон сказал про звонок. Ну так что?  
\- По-моему, кому-то сегодня очень сильно повезло. Черт, да прекрати меня трясти, я только после допроса! Так вот, он пообещал, что Дерек будет работать здесь, у него в уча-...  
Но Стайлз уже его не слушал. Сметая все на своем пути, он несся с отцовскому кабинету на сверхзвуковой скорости. Уже предвидя эпические родственные разборки, Кайл счел за нужное ретироваться. Когда он уже садился на велик, на мобильник упала смс от Уиттмора:

**Шериф тебя не съел? А Крис слил инфу, что мы через неделю идем в поход! Я чур с тобой в одной палатке (;**

Немножко подумав, Кайл изобрел достойный ответ:

**Все в порядке. Ты что-то там писал про зализать, помнишь? Это всерьез было или как?**

Смс от Джексона пришла уже когда он доехал до дома и снимал кеды в прихожей.

**Очень всерьез. Я как в бассейне увидел, думал, слюной захлебнусь.**

Довольно потянувшись, Кайл прижмурил глаза — поход обещал быть просто замечательным. 


	12. Chapter 12

В результате всех споров и препираний было решено посетить Йосемитский заповедник. Лес Станислауса уже более-менее оправился после пожара в прошлом году — теперь там даже заменили все обгорелые указатели с треснувшей от жара краской. От Фриско езды до него было всего каких-то три с половиной часа. Да и условия радовали — тут на каждом шагу попадались общественные кэмпинги, где можно было по-человечески отдохнуть и принять душ после долгого, утомительного восхождения по горным склонам.  
Кайл взял с собой подаренный отцом Кэнон и в итоге не выпускал его из рук. Пугливая важенка с шелковистой шкуркой, несмело выходящая на них из чащи... Прозрачные, бегущие по гальке ручьи — все это было таким красивым, что хотелось непременно запечатлеть. А если в кадр часто попадал Уиттмор — так кто же виноват, что он шел впереди? Хотелось попросить обернуться, но может, Джексон не хотел, чтоб его снимали вот таким — в походе, с обгоревшим носом и обкусанными губами...  
Ближе к вечеру они пересекали небольшое плато, и Арджент объявил передышку. Джексон стоял в одних шортах и жадно пил из бутылки, только дергая кадыком. Скулы у него заострились, а волосы на макушке торчали вихрами, высветленные заходящим солнцем до золотисто-соломенного.  
\- Можно? - спросил Кайл, наводя на Уиттмора объектив камеры. Через линзу было удобнее пялиться на его торчащие от холодного ветра соски, синюю полоску плавок, выглядывающую из-под шорт.  
Тот прищурился, заслонившись ладонью от света, бьющего в глаза.  
\- Давай. Интересно же, как ты меня видишь. Каждый по-своему. Вот Ли-... - он запнулся, виновато отведя глаза. Трудно было перестать упоминать свою бывшую, сравнивать с ней Кайла. Хотя Уиттмор старался, видя, как его каждый раз коробит эта тема. И уже почти научился вовремя прикусывать язык.  
Обойдя его, Кайл защелкал, пока Джексон позировал, прямо как настоящая модель. И на каждой фотке получался таким, что Кайл уже знал — он не будет удалять ничего, оставит все, как есть.  
Под подошвами сандалий шуршали мелкие камушки. Кое-где валялись обсидиановые наконечники стрел, которые давным-давно оставили здесь индейцы Пайют. Было слышно, как поодаль другие переговариваются и смеются, хотя ветер относил звуки.  
\- А нас со Скоттом поснимаешь? - подошла Эллисон и обняла со спины, положив подбородок Кайлу на плечо.  
Кайл с сожалением покачал головой — за день как-то умудрился напрочь посадить аккумулятор.  
\- Слышь, Арджент, отойди от него, - лицо у Джексона сразу сделалось неприветливым и хмурым.  
\- А то что? - фыркнула Эллисон. - Спрайтом меня обольешь?  
Кайл досадливо вздохнул и выключил фотоаппарат. Эти разборки он ненавидел, но с Уиттмором не получалось по-другому. Тот же вообще никого не терпел рядом с Кайлом, моментально зверея от посягательств на «свою территорию».  
\- Охуеть остроумно, - поморщился Джексон. - Где, кстати, твой МакКолл? Не к Якимуре ли опять подкатывает?  
Эллисон возмущенно приоткрыла рот, но тут же сникла. Скотт и Кира сидели в траве, почти скрытые от глаз зарослями барбариса, и улыбались друг другу, глядя глаза в глаза. На самом деле, Кайл Эллисон даже сочувствовал — у них с МакКоллом все так хорошо начиналось. Но только Ардженты были преподавательским кланом, повернутым на муштре и дисциплине. И все свидания у Скотта с Эллисон проходили под присмотром сурового папы — не дай бог, они себе лишнее что позволят. Вот и получалось, что в присутствии Криса МакКолл был подле нее, а стоило тому ослабить контроль, оказывался под боком у Киры.  
Эллисон отвернулась, засунув руки в карманы коротких джинсовых шорт и так стояла, шмыгая носом. Кайл поколебался, стоит ли к ней лезть. Но Джексон, к его немалому удивлению, повел себя не как обычно.  
\- Арджент, - позвал он вполголоса, подойдя ближе, - ну ты ж не дура. Сама видишь, дело дрянь.  
Надо было знать Уиттмора, чтобы понять, что тот реально сопереживает. И ему не все равно. Эллисон училась с ним со средней школы, с одиннадцати лет. Поэтому порывисто обернулась, уткнувшись зареванным лицом в голое плечо и обняла за шею.  
\- Да кинь ты его, - страдальчески поморщился Джексон, не зная, как ее утешать. - Он же у тебя... нулевой. И получше встретишь.  
\- Да-а, тебе легко говорить, - утерла Эллисон глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Ты-то уже встретил! А я не думала, что до колледжа будет кто-то. С такими-то предками... и фигурой.  
\- Перриш, ну хоть ты чего скажи, - беспомощно глянул Джексон, неловко приобнимая ее за талию.  
\- А что Перриш? Я счас должен заявить: А НУ ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО! Это мой парень, чего ты его лапаешь? Р-равв!  
Уиттмор закатил глаза, но возразить было нечего — он же именно так себя и вел.  
\- Вот придурки, - улыбнулась сквозь слезы Арджент. - Ладно. Я подумаю. Может, Джекс и прав. Достало себя идиоткой чувствовать.  
\- Не бойся, - подбодрил ее Кайл, погладив по худенькой спине. - Обязательно есть тот, кто тебя оценит. И ты ему без вставок в купальнике будешь нравиться.  
\- А вот знаешь, и правда, - расправила плечи Эллисон. - Выкину-ка я их к черту. Бесят и после купания плохо отжимаются.  
Расстегнув верхние пуговицы, она полезла себе за пазуху и отодрала липучки с изнанки лифчика, вынув две странные бежевые штуки и засунув в карман шорт. Рубашка от «Аберкромби и Фитч» в веселую красно-синюю клетку сразу обвисла на груди, почти как у мальчика. Но это была настоящая Эллисон — плоская, угловатая и решительная. Где-то даже с замашками диктатора — было, в кого. Кайл невольно улыбнулся, подумав, что каждой твари — по паре. А значит, и для Эллисон у Господа Бога кто-нибудь да припасен.

***

На границе заповедника улыбчивый егерь с остроконечной бородкой выдал Крису оружие — так, на всякий случай. Тяжелые дерринджеры с деревянными накладками на рукоятях угрожающе поблескивали двумя дулами.  
\- Питер, объяснишь им? Первый раз же дети в походе, - попросил Арджент старого знакомого.  
\- Отчего же нет? Значит так: это травматики с резиновыми пулями. Вам могут пригодиться для отпугивания барибалов — их еще называют черными медведями. Хотя, они звери трусливые и скорее побегут от вас, чем будут нападать.  
\- А что им надо от людей? - удивилась Лидия, заново перевязывая свой высокий пучок. Кайл заметил, как она поглядывает на видного егеря, как часто вздымается грудь под майкой цвета хаки. Мартин же теперь была девушка свободная.  
\- Белка в рационе не хватает, вот и шатаются на брошенных походных стоянках, у помоек. И у таких, как вы, туристов любят чем-нибудь поживиться. Так что будьте настороже.  
\- Они у вас, наверное, маркированные?  
\- А то как же. У каждого возле уха метка, - кивнул Питер, откровенно ее разглядывая.  
Даже в походных шмотках и грубых сандалиях на плоской подошве Лидия выглядела великолепно. Медные ресницы, золотистые брови — на ярком солнце все это смотрелось только выигрышнее.  
Взгляд Питера отяжелел. Разрумянившаяся Лидия покусывала пухлую нижнюю губу, ярко-алую без всякой краски. Кайлу захотелось отвернуться — до того явно, ощутимо было притяжение между этими двумя. Нечто похожее он испытывал зимой, в Окленде, когда Стайлз и Дерек впервые увидели друг друга.  
\- А железные ящики на стоянках — это чтобы барибалы в машины не залезали? - бесцеремонно вклинился Дэнни.  
\- В самую точку, парень. Сейчас как раз время такое — у них брачный период, и медведицы гонят от себя подросший молодняк. А те еще сами кормиться не привыкли.  
\- Ребят, условимся так: мы с Дереком возьмем по стволу, а третий пусть будет у девочек, - распорядился Крис. - Как с ним управляться, покажу вечером. Но без дела чур не палить.  
\- Ну, удачи, - хлопнул его по плечу Питер. - И заглядывайте на обратном пути, - он шутливо отдал честь, коснувшись своей охотничьей шляпы с ястребиным пером на тулье.  
\- Да пойдем, - громким шепотом сказала младшая Арджент, потянув упирающуюся Лидию за руку. - От группы отстанем же.  
\- Идем, Эллисон. А рыжую на обратном пути подберем, - предложил Айзек, смеясь.  
Они снова растянулись в привычную цепочку. Дэнни рассказывал, что это барибалам мир обязан такими символами, как мишка Тедди и Винни-Пух. Уиттмор угрюмо отмалчивался — может, ревновал свою бывшую, чисто по привычке. Стайлз канючил, чтобы Дерек дал подержать вверенное ему оружие.  
«Стремный чувак», как МакКолл называл Дерека за глаза, умудрился добиться официального разрешения сопровождать их в походе. Он пока еще не был принят на работу в участок; стайлзов папа устроил ему что-то типа испытательного срока, на эти две недели вменив в обязанность выпас наследника на природе. Со стороны подозрительного шерифа это был охренеть какой акт доверия.  
Хейла в классе восприняли на ура — к немалому облегчению Стилински, который боялся показывать такого взрослого бойфренда, сильно его старше. Дерек помогал девчонкам нести рюкзаки, когда те выбивались из сил. Не учил жизни и держал себя со всеми запросто — а что еще надо?  
Один только Скотт его недолюбливал, бурча, что Стайлзу надо бы еще раз хорошенько подумать. Но тот косился на лучшего друга, как на ненормального. Он же втрескался в Дерека по уши, еще только увидев его на фотографии. И Хейл еще ни разу, ни в чем не обманул и не подставил. А в походе так вообще не отходил ни на шаг — следил, чтобы Стайлз не обгорел, давал попить на жаре, а однажды даже перенес на руках через ручей, вызвав этим всеобщую зависть.

***

Можжевеловый сизый дым стлался от костра — сладковато-терпкий, щекочущий ноздри. Кайлу нравился запах, и он вдыхал его всей грудью, сидя на большом сосновом бревне. Сучки с него обтесал сам же еще днем, когда устраивались тут на привал.  
Крис, обветренный и загорелый, в яркой бандане поперек лба, терпеливо учил каждого походным навыкам. Дерек помогал, давая очень дельные советы и подбадривая новичков. К вечеру у них были готовы палатки для ночлега и кострище, чтобы готовить «сморз». Бургеры и хот-доги всем уже надоели, так что мистер Арджент уступил и дал добро сегодня полакомиться сладким.  
Свою часть работы на вечер Кайл уже сделал — плитки «Хершиз» были наломаны на кусочки и сложены в здоровую миску. На Лейхи были крекеры, а Бойд занимался нанизыванием на палочки зефира — у них все было организовано четко. Кайл поднялся, отряхнув шорты от налипших чешуек слоистой коры, и пошел к своей палатке. Джексон был пока занят — чинил фонарь Кире, но это и к лучшему. Кайл собирался переодеться к ужину (если можно так назвать поглощение «сморз» у костра). И весь прикол был в том, чтобы Уиттмор не увидел его футболку заранее.  
Когда Кайл нашел в себе сил все же поговорить со Стайлзом нормально и объяснил ему все про Джексона, тот отреагировал странновато.  
\- Чува-ааак! Слушай, я сейчас... У меня же для тебя такое есть! Так, пять сек подожди, я в спальню только сбегаю.  
Метнувшись наверх и, судя по грохоту падающих вешалок, порывшись у себя в шкафу, Стайлз притащил ему что-то ядовито-розовое и впихнул в руки.  
\- Я знал, бля, знал, что когда-нибудь оно еще пригодится. Хорошо, что не выкинул.  
Рассмотрев принт на маленькой, явно женской футболке, Кайл обалдело поднял на него глаза.  
\- Не, Перриш, обещай мне, что ты это наденешь! - умоляюще сложил ладони Стайлз. - Хочу посмотреть на рожи всех присутствующих. Возьми ее с собой в поход, а? Хоть народ повеселишь.  
\- А вот и возьму, - сощурился Кайл. - Правда, она может на мне треснуть.  
\- Так в драной вообще будет зашибись, - захихикал Стилински. - Мужской хардкорный вариант.

***

\- Господи, Перриш, в чем это ты? - взял его за плечи Айзек, повернув к огню. Кайл очень старался не заржать, глядя, как Лейхи таращится на крупную надпись, что шла у него поперек всей груди: **«ОФИЦИАЛЬНАЯ ДЕВУШКА ДЖЕКСОНА»**. Но винить его было трудно — футболка, которую Стайлз когда-то хотел подарить Лидии, на Кайле сидела в облипку, оголяя весь живот. А буквы, в довершение всего, переливались глиттером. Лейхи даже потрогал, растрев между пальцами золотистую сверкающую пыльцу.  
\- Тебе идет! - восторженно захлопала в ладоши Эллисон, а Бойд молча показал большой палец.  
Крис Арджент задумчиво тер подбородок — наверное, что-то в таких его раскладах смущало. МакКолл выразительно косился на Стайлза — знал же, чьих рук это дело. Стилински, понятно, был страшно доволен. Его шкодливая, перепачканная шоколадом физиономия так и светилась лукавством. Повторная утилизация собственных шуток — кто бы еще до такого додумался?  
Дерек хмыкнул и отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Кира, недолго думая, достала телефон и стала снимать со вспышкой. Эрика не пошла с ними из-за Лейхи, а жаль — она бы сейчас обязательно что-нибудь отмочила.  
Кайл посмотрел на Лидию и сглотнул, не зная, какой же будет ее реакция. Для Мартин шутка все же была на грани фола.  
\- Окей, Перриш, - пожала плечами та. - Титул официально переходит к тебе. Носи его с честью, и все такое.  
Кайл смотрел ей в лицо, и видел столько всего — и сожаление, и печаль, и непрошедшую до конца привязанность.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул он, и пошел к Джексону, который не сводил с него напряженного внимательного взгляда.  
Кайл сел на бревно рядом, глядя на рассыпающиеся в темноте искры от костра. То, что было задумано, как смешное и дурацкое, на проверку оказалось очень настоящим. Джексон прислонился к нему плечом и приобнял, кажется, впервые в жизни не находя слов.  
\- Ну чего ты сидишь-то? Сделай своей девушке «сморз», - голосом, полным умиления, сказал Дерек.  
\- Если что, я все еще не Кальперния Аддамс, - потер шею Кайл, краснея.  
\- Да мы поняли, - ухмыльнулся Лейхи. - Но это ж не грех, поухаживать за тем, кто нравится?  
Словно подавая пример, он налил в стакан Эллисон сока и, взяв с ее тарелки палочку с зефиринами, поднес к пламени. Арджент опустила голову, завесившись волосами, но Кайл все равно видел ее смущенную улыбку. Сейчас Эллисон уже ничем не напоминала ту бледную и заплаканную девушку, которую они с Джексоном утешали всего несколько дней назад.  
Потом Кире позвонил отец, а Скотту — мама. Остальные тоже вспомнили, что неплохо бы держать в курсе родителей, что они живы, здоровы и в порядке. Кайл был рад, потому что на них с Уиттмором больше никто не пялился. Можно, было, наконец, нормально пожрать — обед был около полудня, а потом они шли и шли в гору, притом таща на себе тяжеленные рюкзаки. Всем хотелось искупаться в легендарном озере Тахо, что на границе с Невадой. По прикидкам Криса, они должны были дойти туда к вечеру. И, надо сказать, почти дошли — на этом плато было уже прохладно, а к ночи так и вовсе сделалось зябко. Девочки достали пледы, раздав всем желающим, а кто-то даже одел свитера.

***

Тягучий зефир с растопленным шоколадом и медовыми крекерами — это было нечто. Кайл даже урчал от блаженства, засыпая крошками утоптанную землю, серую от золы. Он понятия не имел, кто изобрел «сморз», но этот чувак, по-любому, был гений.  
Джексон, как обычно, не мог не приставать — сначала положил руку на колено, а потом вообще залез под штанину и стал гладить по бедру, явно наслаждаясь тем, как щекочут ладонь волоски. Кайл не возражал — только старался ни на кого не поднимать глаз, сидя с оттопыренными шортами. Уиттмор отлично знал, как на Кайла действуют его ласки. И потому дышал в ухо, прижав горячую ладонь к голой коже чуть пониже спины. Кайл терпел, хотя ужасно хотелось завалить его навзничь в траву — прямо тут, за этим бревном.  
В конце концов он сунул тарелку с липкими от зефира палочками в ближайший мусорный пакет и, не говоря ни слова, взял Уиттмора горстью за волосы на затылке.  
\- А-аай... больно же, - выдохнул тот с запрокинутой головой, но Кайл видел, как его прет. Поэтому стиснул еще крепче.  
\- Ну ты чего добиваешься-то? Тут же народу полно.  
\- Я не... добиваюсь, - с придыханием сказал Уиттмор. - Я хочу просто. Очень.  
\- Угхх, - запустил Кайл пальцы ему в волосы, гладя. - Я бы тоже счас к тебе на колени влез. Но тут же Лидия. И все смотрят, - он придвинулся ближе к Джексону, укусив за нижнюю губу. Тот в ответ притянул к себе за шею поцеловал, с вожделением огладив Кайлу задницу поверх шорт.  
\- Ребят, - с ноткой раздражения заметил Крис, - ну мы ж договаривались. У нас тут не реалити-шоу.  
\- Ну чего вы, мистер Арджент, - вредным голосом начал Стайлз. - Пока что всё неви-... умм... пфф... да Дерек! Ну что за манеры?  
\- А кто обещал хорошо себя вести и слушаться старших? - смеясь, задал Хейл риторический вопрос. - А? То-то же.  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Аржент, - вздохнул Кайл, с сожалением отпуская плечо Джексона. - Мы больше не будем.  
Мартин, сидевшая напротив, с недовольным видом встала и ушла куда-то в темноту, волоча за собой длинный плед. Кайл понимал — ему на месте Лидии тоже было бы не очень весело.  
\- Айзек, может, пойдем тоже? - неуверенно предложила Эллисон. - Посидим с ней в палатке.  
Лейхи кивнул и встал, галантно предложив леди руку. Кайл видел, с каким возмущением МакКолл смотрел на эту сцену. Но, как поется в песне, «for every heart you break you pay the price». Раньше надо было думать.  
Они с Уиттмором сидели рядом слегка пристыженные, когда Денни приволок гитару, которую таскал с собой весь поход. У него был звучный, сильный голос, но только пел Махилани в основном на гавайском. Хотя, послушать все равно было приятно — особенно, сидя в тесном кругу возле костра.  
\- Дай-ка тоже одну сыграю? - вдруг попросил Джексон. - Сочинил летом в прошлом году с одним чуваком. Музыка моя, слова его.  
Кайл никогда еще не слышал, как тот поет, да еще и свое, поэтому восторженно потирал руки. Ужасно охота было послушать, какой у него голос. Уиттмор провел по струнам и чуть подкрутил колки, настраивая «Тейлор» со слегка поцарапанным лаком — такие, все же, делались на века.  
Уже по вступлению было ясно, что играет Джексон круто — он не смотрел на гриф, как это делают новички. Пальцы легко двигались по ладам, еле слышно скрипя, когда проезжались вдоль струны. Но когда он запел, Кайл вообще замер, чтобы не пропустить ни одного звука. Голос у Джексона сам по себе был как ласка — низкий, нежный, чуть шершавый. И стихи оказались про тот самый Мёртл-бич, куда он хотел поехать снова — за вдохновением, как сейчас понял Кайл.  
Уиттмор пел с закрытыми глазами, даже зажмуриваясь, когда брал ноту повыше. И Кайлу уже очень хотелось самому увидеть этот пляж и понять, что же там такого. И как могут рождаться такие песни — похожие на прилив высокой волны, бирюзово-прозрачной, рассыпающейся в белоснежную пену у берега.  
В тишине угас последний аккорд и Джексон под аплодисменты передал гитару ее законному владельцу.  
\- На два голоса еще красивее выходит. Хочу туда, - вздохнул он, прислоняясь к Кайлу виском. - Так классно тогда с друзьями тусили... Поедешь со мной, а? Или тебе тоже... туристов много?  
Кайл только двинул ему в бок локтем, улыбаясь — достал уже с бывшей сравнивать.  
\- Ну так что?  
\- Да поеду, поеду. Заодно устрою своим медовые пару недель... ну или насколько ты зовешь?  
\- Сколько ты меня вытерпишь, - сглотнул Уиттмор, и взял его за руку, поглаживая по запястью.  
\- Хэй, чуваки, у меня для вас новость, - подошел Стайлз, присев на корточки позади них. - Дерек сказал, что вы можете валить в палатку, и следующий час вас никто беспокоить не будет. Он лично отвечает.  
\- Да ну? - недоверчиво покосился Уиттмор. - Чего это твой Хейл такой добрый?  
\- Ну... он Кайлу кое-чем обязан, - разулыбался до ушей Стилински. - Точнее, мной. Но я серьезно — можете предаваться разврату и не мозолить больше глаза Ардженту.  
Кайл вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека, но тот только кивнул и сделал им ручкой.  
\- Спасибо, - обалдело сказал Джексон, поднимаясь и отряхивая шорты. - Надеюсь, не шутка?  
\- Да какие приколы, чуваки? На вас смотреть больно, - приложил руку к сердцу Стайлз. - У меня-то, слава Господу, есть совершеннолетний бойфренд, чтобы снять номер в кэмпинге. А вам как? Ну и... - он замялся, подыскивая слова, - Джекс, ты уж прости за эту ту фигню с фотками в фейсбуке. Я ж не знал, что вы с Кайлом... А счас думаю, некрасиво было.  
\- Да я все равно чуял, что тут какая-то лажа, - зыркнул на него Уиттмор. - А потом уже, когда... ну, облил его... понял, что у вас нет ничего. Если бы с Кайлом кто-то сделал такое, я бы... пиздил его, пока рука не устала, - стиснул зубы Джексон. - А ты ничего... пальцем меня не тронул.  
\- Если б меня кто-то облил, сука, акриловой краской, - выразительно подвигал бровями Стайлз, - я б точно не стал с ним потом целоваться. Но это дело личное. Кстати, мы тут сосиски собираемся жарить. Вам оставить?  
Кайл только махнул рукой. Джексон тоже наморщил лоб — мол, какие, к черту, еще сосиски?  
\- Нам же больше достанется, - выпятил подбородок Стайлз. - Так, ну все. Идите, дети мои.

***

До палатки они шли молча. Темно было, хоть глаз выколи. Кайл знал, что где-то возле колышков Лейхи оставил фонарь, но сейчас не хотелось света. Или чтобы кто-то подглядывал, глядя на двигающиеся тени в палатке. Они стащили с себя ботинки, и Кайл впихнул Джексона внутрь, застегнув большую пластиковую молнию наглухо.  
\- Спальник расстели, - почему-то шепотом попросил он, хотя можно было говорить в полный голос. Все равно все сидели у костра — их было довольно хорошо слышно.  
Уиттмор встал на колени и, торопливо расстегнув, разложил свой спальник целиком, чтобы они вдвоем могли улечься. Расстегнуть и кайлов тоже он сообразил сам — было нежарко, и им нужно было какое-то подобие одеяла.  
Найдя наощупь плечи Джексона, Кайл взялся за края его футболки, потянув наверх, и сдернул через голову, кинув рядом. Потом развязал бечевку на шортах, стянув их с бедер вместе с трусами. Джексон едва стоял на ногах — голый, весь в мурашках, позволяя тискать себя за задницу и целовать. Кайл не думал— просто трогал и гладил его везде, прижимая к себе, целуя в припухшие губы. Уиттмор всхлипнул, когда он погладил ему ложбинку между ягодиц, другой рукой медленно дроча влажный на конце член. Они оба уже тяжело дышали, постанывая, и эти звуки наполняли тесное пространство палатки.  
\- Перриш... снимай все тоже, - подергал Джексон его за край футболки. - Давай сам... а то я порву так.  
Торопливо раздевшись догола, он прижался к Уиттмору всем телом, жмурясь оттого, как их члены сладко соприкасались и терлись друг о друга. Как Джексон дрожащими пальцами пытался обхватить его у основания — получалось с трудом.  
\- Господи, ну у тебя и хрен. Все время дрочу и представляю, как ты меня им трахнешь. И чтоб по самые яйца прямо вошло. Все вот это. А сейчас, наверное, даже палец не влезет.  
\- Давай-ка ляжем, - хрипло сказал Кайл. - Нет, ты на меня. Вот так, и накройся еще, - он поцеловал Джексона в губы, когда тот лег всей тяжестью сверху, со стонами потираясь о бедро мокрой оголенной головкой.  
\- Ноги только раздвинь пошире. Давай так сначала попробуем.  
Смазка была под рукой — не своя, правда, но какая разница. Кайл знал, что Лейхи держит ее где-то под рукой. Смятый тюбик нашелся между армированным полом палатки и скатанным в рулон спальником Айзека.  
Джексон раздвинул бедра, судорожно выдыхая ему в шею. Он даже ни о чем не спрашивал — видимо, доверял.  
Выдавив немного геля себе на пальцы, Кайл сжал ему одну упругую половинку, нащупав тесно сжатый вход. И стал скользко гладить, почти что не надавливая. Дожидаясь, пока Уиттмор хоть немного расслабится и впустит его.  
Тот влажно дышал приоткрытым ртом Кайлу в шею. А потом вдруг обмяк, будто став тяжелее, и под пальцами у него поддалось. Кайл осторожно всунул их — только на одну фалангу, но Уиттмор даже от этого зашелся беззвучным стоном, стиснув собой намертво и потираясь о его живот каменным стояком.  
Кайл не торопился — ужасно хотелось, чтобы Джексону понравилось. Чтобы он потом попросил еще. Потому что даже трахать его пальцами было просто охуенно. Ждал он не зря — в конце концов Уиттмор в самом деле расслабился, согрелся под жарким спальником. И, наверное перестал бояться и ждать боли.  
\- Ты ж у меня тоже первый парень, - сознался Кайл, растягивая его, чтобы впустил глубже.  
\- А не... похоже, - выговорил Джексон, вздрагивая всем телом и пытаясь насаживаться уже сам. - Так хорошо... делаешь.  
\- Так я об этом знаешь сколько мечтал?  
\- Та же фигня, Перриш. Я думал... чокнусь, когда ты из бассейна вышел. Мне... на колени перед тобой там встать хотелось.  
Кайл понятия не имел, он нормально все делает или нет. Но Уиттмор охнул и сжался на пальцах, когда он стал потирать разбухшее внутри.  
\- Еще, - шепотом попросил он, - да, да... О, блять, кончу сейчас...  
Кайл мог чувствовать все — как его тряхануло перед самым оргазмом, как Джексон больно сжал зубы на шее.  
Они так и лежали, успокаивая дыхание, когда тот коротко засмеялся.  
\- Слышь, Перриш... не выводи себя из меня, а?  
\- Это ты, типа, себя сейчас цитируешь?  
\- Ага. Но в тему же, правда?  
\- Очень. Но пальцы-то пусти?

***

После Джексон слез с него и улегся рядом на бок.  
\- Кайл, а можно...  
\- Что?  
\- Ну... в рот у тебя взять хочу. Но я не умею только.  
\- А я умею, что ли? - потянул его за руку Кайл, положив себе на член. - Давай, Джекс, а? Пожалуйста.  
\- Но я сказал же, не умею. Так что не ржать, - хмуро предупредил Уиттмор.  
Кайлу было совсем не до смеха, когда он под спальником сполз ниже по его телу и обхватил нежными губами. Самый конец только, но все равно было не сравнить ни с чем. Особенно, когда Джексон стал облизывать и сосать, обеими руками оглаживая бедра.  
Кайл приподнял одеяло, беспокоясь, что он там задохнется. Он очень жалел сейчас, что они не взяли в палатку фонарь — хотелось посмотреть, как Уиттмор дразнит кончиком языка, как толстый член растягивает ему губы. У него так и не получалось взять больше, чем наполовину. Но Кайлу было похер. Он закрыл глаза, гладя Джексона по голове, стараясь продлить это блаженство еще хоть на минуту. Но без толку — Уиттмор едва успел выпустить его изо рта, чтоб не получить полный рот спермы. Додрочил так, рукой, и сразу вылез наружу, отбросив душное покрывало из холлофайбера.  
Они лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу, и Кайл молча гладил Джексона по шее, слегка царапая ногтями затылок. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Хорошо было бы встать и одеться, но ему даже шевелиться было лень.  
Выстрел прогремел в ночной тишине так отчетливо, что оба тут же вскочили на ноги.  
\- Как думаешь, это наши? Тут же охотиться запрещено, - дернул себя за ухо Кайл.  
\- Да почем я-то знаю? Медведи, может? Пошли, выясним.  
Кое-как натянув шмотки, они раздернули молнию и выскочили наружу. Второпях Кайл надел шорты Уиттмора, но сейчас это было неважно. Вокруг кострища было пусто, зато рядом с другой мальчишеской палаткой все было ярко освещено светом мощных фонарей.  
Подойдя к одноклассникам, они увидели Криса Арджента, стоящего на коленях над тушей медведя. Мех у него был грязновато-серый, с черными островками, а задней лапе виднелась кровь. Тот заревел, протяжно и с обидой — очевидно, он был только ранен. Дерек, стоявший рядом, был бледным и все еще сжимал в руке дымящийся дерринджер.  
Поднявшись, Крис отряхнул руки и повернулся к Хейлу лицом.  
\- Это медвежонок. Ему года два, наверное, сейчас исполнилось. Видите, на взрослую шкурку меняет? Он бы не причинил вреда.  
\- Да? - дрожащим голосом сказал Стайлз. - А вы когти его видели, мистер Арджент? Он мне ими по лицу чуть не полоснул. Да лучше бы я эти сосиски дурацкие там, у костра кинул. Хотел, чтоб назавтра еще осталось. Но кто ж знал-то?  
\- Как ему помочь? - спросил Хейл, сочувственно хмурясь. - Рейнджера вызвать можно?  
\- Нужно! Продиктуй-ка мне номер. У него бирка на ухе, видишь?  
Достав ручку из кармана жилета, Крис записал себе номер на руке, а потом достал телефон — сообщить в рейнджерскую службу о происшествии.  
Они отошли немного в сторону, чтоб не мешать.  
\- Но Питер же говорил, кричать надо. И руками махать, - огорченно поджала губы Эллисон, глядя на медвежонка — тот безуспешно пытался приподняться и сесть.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - нервно прикусил ноготь Стайлз. - А когда над тобой неожиданно такое чудище нависает, ты от страха даже рот открыть не можешь.  
\- Да брось. Я бы так заорала, что он бы от меня вплавь через озеро Тахо деранул!  
\- Ну, а я не смог, - опустил голову Стилински.  
\- Я целился пониже, чтобы меньше всего вреда. Но если б не выстретил — это Стайлз бы тут лежал в крови, а не медвежонок этот, - объяснил Дерек. - А его вылечат. Крис говорит, я даже кость не задел.  
\- Может, теперь-то дадите сосисок ему пожрать? - предложил Джексон. - Зверюга заслужила.  
\- А и правда, - хмыкнул Лейхи, - чего теперь уже? Пойду, покормлю животное. Он же голодный, раз на Стайлза полез еду отнимать.  
\- Вы спать идете? - поинтересовался МакКолл. - У меня уже лично глаза слипаются, - он широко зевнул, сморщив нос.  
\- Идем, - поежился Кайл от ночного холода. - Я уже тоже никакой. Джекс, пошли?  
Позже, чистя зубы и отфыркиваясь от стекающей по лицу воды, он посмотрел в сторону пригорка, где был медвежонок. Стайлз и Дерек стояли к ним боком, обнявшись. И на фоне теплого света крисова фонаря их силуэты сливались в один.

***

Папа с Марин сидели на диване, просматривая на отцовском макбуке их походные фотки.  
\- А это что, _русал_? - засмеялась Моррелл, тыкая пальцем в Джексона, которому Кайл из песка соорудил внушительный хвост. Уиттмор еще скорчил обиженную морду, словно и вправду был незаслуженно лишен мужского достоинства, вместо этого оставшись с никчемным хвостом.  
\- Вы их, что ли, в обратном порядке смотрите? - удивился Кайл. - Тогда сейчас будет много с медведем.  
Он до сих пор помнил, как под утро вместе с молодым парнем-рейнджером приехал тот егерь, Питер. И как они, отпустив мистера Арджента с его вахты, кормили медвежонка и зашивали рану на лапе. Мартин даже взялась помогать, хотя особенной нужды в этом не было. Но тут, конечно, дело было совсем не в любви к животным.  
После похода вообще многое изменилось. Было что-то очень удовлетворяющее в том, чтобы с утра открыть фейсбук и увидеть, что Лидия Мартин снова состоит в отношениях. Питер жил в получасе езды от Чикаго, в Эванстоуне, а в Йосемитском заповеднике работал только в апреле и мае - помогал менее опытным ребятам освоить профессию рейнджера. И, хоть этот тип был старше Лидии на чертову кучу лет, Кайл все равно желал им счастья.  
\- Ты говорил, Джексон за тобой в полдень зайдет? - глянул на часы папа.  
\- Ну так когда он приходил вовремя? Зайдет, куда денется, - беспечно ответил он.  
Сегодня был Клубничный фестиваль — к середине мая мексиканцы, нанимавшиеся сюда на сезонную работу, как раз успевали вырастить урожай. Клубника богато орошалась и росла под пленкой, так что никакие сорняки ей были не страшны. А сам праздник Кайл обожал с детства — там были аттракционы, конкурсы, розыгрыши и много-много сочных сладких ягод.  
Кайл подошел к двери, посмотреть, не идет ли там кто — только чтобы застать момент, когда Уиттмор на крыльце одергивал на себе рубашку. Не иначе, как переживал за свой внешний вид — он же еще никогда не приходил к Кайлу домой. Через глазок было отлично видно, как он там мнется, кусая губы и приглаживая себе челку.  
Кайл открыл до того, как Джексон успел протянуть руку к звонку, и сразу же сгреб его в объятия.  
\- Ну чего ты так долго-то? Там без нас всю клубнику съедят.  
\- Да ладно, Перриш, - поцеловал тот в губы, - успеем еще. Ну так что, ты меня представишь?  
Кайл обернулся — за спиной у него в наполеоновских позах стояли родители.  
\- Джексон, добрый день, - приветливо поздоровался папа, протягивая руку первым. - Это моя жена, Марин.  
\- Ну, мы знакомы, вообще-то, Грег, - поправила та сережку, оглядывая Уиттмора. - Разве что, не в таком качестве.  
\- Ну так мы можем идти? - занервничал Джексон. - Или... не пустите его со мной?  
Сколько Кайл не объяснял ему, что никто из родителей не будет линчевать за тот случай с краской, тот все равно не очень верил. Особенно после того, как Кайл рассказал про отмывание. И как Марин ругала его последними словами, кидая загаженные синим ватки в мусорку.  
\- Пустим, почему ж нет, - по-доброму улыбнулся отец. - Кайл сам тебя выбрал, а я его решению доверяю.  
\- Сп-пасибо, мистер Перриш, - выдохнул Джексон. - Вы не пожалеете.  
Они съезжали с горы на великах, под треск спиц и птичий заливистый щебет. Из окон проезжащих мимо машин высовывались чумазые дети с прозрачными леденцами в виде клубничин, зажатыми в руках. Сладости в такой день продавались на каждом углу.  
С поляны, на которой проходило празднество, доносилась вязкая, тягучая как сироп «Strawberry fields forever». Яркие блики сверкали на ободах колес, рассыпались солнечными зайчиками от катафотов. Кайл покосился на Джексона — улыбающегося, счастливого, и подумал, что ради такого стоило и помучиться.  
Ветер надувал на нем белую майку, трепал выгоревшие до русого волосы. Холмы Бикон Хиллс зеленели на фоне ярко-синего неба без единого облачка. И сейчас Кайл был уверен — ничего в жизни не дается тебе просто так. Они с отцом ведь до сих пор могли жить в Сан-Хосе.


End file.
